A Rose By Any Other Name
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: "each thing is the same with itself and different from another" Law of identity. Not everything is as it seems in this wacky world of ours. Ladybug. Real world AU. Secret agent Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm going to take a break from 'The Four Treasures of Remnant' mainly because I just need to let my mind settle. Give me a week or so before I return to it. As for this it has been tossed around my head for a while and I finally decided to write it. And time for a new thing, something I think I'll call the 'Phonetic corner' something to help you with some pronunciations for Irish words. As for what the words mean look in the second one.**

 **Phonetic Corner:**

 _ **Poitin~ Poot-sheen**_

Chapter 1:

 _10 years ago..._

"Yang! I just turned 18 why do I need to be here with you drinking? Unlike you I need to work in the morning." Ruby complained. She really didn't want to be there. It isn't that she didn't mind drinking with her sister. The exact opposite actually. The only reason she was here now was because Yang dragged her here and hid her keys on her. "That's the reason Rubes, you've been working twenty-two hour days seven days. I told Ren to tell your boss that you are taking the day off tomorrow. So we are going to get shit faced and get you laid." Yang said walking up to the bar.

"I'd wish just once that you and he wouldn't conspire against me. And besides the last girl you hooked me up with was just a dude crossdressing because he lost a bet." Ruby said getting furious all over again at her sister. "Look Ruby, I was just as surprised at that as you were." Yang said, trying to relax her sister. "Yang, no one was as surprised as me. And if I'm going to be stuck here all night, just get me a light beer." Ruby said stepping next to Yang.

"Poitin got it." Yang said just as she was about to order Ruby stopped her. "No, Yang that is super strong and if I'm going to be out all night I don't want to get too drunk." Ruby said, shocked that her sister would suggest such a strong drink to start off the night. "Look I said I'm going to get you drunk and laid. The faster that happens the faster I can get drunk and forget my ex." Yang said, trying to show how out of touch Ruby was with her.

"W-w-when did you and Neptune break up?" Ruby asked, trying to decipher how long it has been. "Two years ago, about the same time as you and Weiss. Then there was Fox who lasted about three months and then I was going out with Sun until a week ago." Yang mournfully said. "Has it really been that long?" Ruby asked as Yang signalled for the bartender to give them their order of the strong spirit.

"Yeah Ruby. It has. You've been so busy since you and Princess broke up. You would have forgotten your last two birthdays if me and Ren didn't force you to come out drinking. So you can either drink these shots or I going to hire a harem of hookers and lock them all in your room with you until you do all of them." Yang said passing Ruby three shot glasses. "Fine, but if you hire whores for my birthday again I'm going to kill you and make whoever your current boyfriend at the time watch." Ruby said.

She didn't enjoy the burning sensation going down her throat but she owed it to Yang. "Good, now we are going to play my favourite game after strip poker." Yang said and walked up to a black haired woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, have you met Ruby?" Yang said introducing the two. Ruby just faced palmed at Yang's bluntness.

"Hey, Ruby, I'm Blake." The woman said offering her hand to Ruby who took it. "I'm Ruby. Also sorry for my sister there. She just assumes all women here are lesbians." Ruby said shaking Blake's hand. "Well seeing as it is a gay bar it is a safe bet. Why are you not..." Blake asked.

"Oh nonononono I am. But she is as straight as an arrow. And got us thrown out of the last few bars in town leaving only this place and I have no idea when to shut up it has been a while since I was single and talking to someone so pretty." Ruby said a mile a minute but Blake listened to each and every word. "Thank you." Was all Blake said about what Ruby blurted out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that I think my sister gave me stronger stuff then what I'm used to." Ruby said starting to play with the hem of her shirt. "Out of curiosity, how long has it been?" Blake asked gesturing for Ruby to follow her to a nearby empty booth. "Well turns out it has been two years roughly since I broke up with my last girlfriend. After that I just dove into work. This is my first night off in months." Ruby said taking a seat just across from the raven haired woman.

"What do you do?" Blake asked trying to figure out the cute red head across from her. "I can't talk about it. Confidentiality agreement and a bunch of legal stuff after that. But what I can say is I work in a lab." Ruby said looking away from the raven haired woman's gaze. "What about you?" Ruby asked ordering the light drink that her sister denied her earlier.

"I'm an author." Blake said calmly as she placed her own order drink. Ruby noticed it was much stronger. Or at least she assumed that it was stronger, with a name like 'Fire in your hole' would it be something else but strong? "Have you written anything I would know of?" Ruby asked as the waitress walked over with their drinks. "I'm not that big of a writer. Unless you've read a series called 'The Cursed King' I doubt you've read anything by me." Blake said taking a small sip of her drink.

"You're **that** Blake!? I love those stories. I have all of them first edition in hard back." Ruby said her meager smile growing two fold at meeting one of her favourite authors. "But, they're children books, at a push late teens." Blake asked shocked that someone actually read her books in a bar of all places. "So? They're still good and as long as you keep writing them, I'll keep reading them. Hell my copy of the first one I read so many times it is falling apart. I've lost the cover and the spin is like non-existent." Ruby said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll be sure to get you another copy if I see you again." Blake said finishing off her drink.

 _8 years ago..._

"Okay Ren, this is a simple snatch and grab mission. Everyone in there is expendable. And hurry up I want to get back home." Ruby said on the other end of the earpiece in Ren's ear as she looked through the scope. "That's right, you have a party to get to with Blake." Ren deadpanned back to her. "Well if I don't need you gunning down people I should be out of here in five minutes max" Ren continued.

"I'm holding you to that. Every minute after I get to send Nora a picture of you with sloths without her." Ruby joked and could see Ren clam up. "Ruby, you know what she would do to me if she ever saw that kind of thing." Ren continued recomposing himself. "Well then you best get going." Ruby said relaxing at the speed Ren gained.

Ren got out of the building and back to Ruby with thirty seconds to spare. "I need you to delete those photos. I'm not joking she will murder me faster than you could say cyanide cookies" Ren said passing Ruby the reason they got sent to the back end of nowhere. "Oh I never took any pictures. She would kill me for keeping that kind of thing hidden." Ruby joked picking up her sniper rifle.

"Let's go before I find another reason to murder you in your sleep." Ren seethed at being tricked. "You do that and you'll have Blake gunning after you and unlike us she isn't scared of Nora. She would not hesitate to kill you in a manner even we can't use." Ruby continued as they began to walk back to their transport. As Ruby and Ren climbed in and took their seats the car began to drive off.

"Happy birthday by the way Ruby." Ren said, getting a look of pure question from Ruby. "How does everyone remember that but me?" Ruby asked as realisation hit her. "Because you get too caught up in work. By the way I promised your sister and girlfriend and even Ozpin. You are hereby on a two week holiday." Ren said dodging the thrown shoe by Ruby.

"You see this is why they get me to break the news. You would murder them and they value their lives over mine." Ren continued dodging the shoe's counterpart. "God damn it! It's not like I've been doing 22 hour days any more. Not since I met Blake." Ruby pouted at being told she couldn't work for two weeks. "True but 10 hour days are long for our line of work Ruby. Take the two weeks and head somewhere with Blake and leave your phone here. You both need it." Ren said giving Ruby back her shoes.

"Yeah we do but I'm sure she has planned some big party for me and not telling me my birthday is coming up so I can't come into work." Ruby said pouting knowing her girlfriend probably planned this months in advance. "Stop pouting it doesn't work on me. When we get into the office, you will be escorted to get changed and out of the building, no deviations. If I get so much as one call from Blake, I will tranq you and carry you home myself." Ren said as the car began to pull over to a large suburban building.

The exited the car and walked up and into the building and pushed for the elevator. As the doors opened they both stepped in and Ren began to put a code into the elevator keypad. The elevator instantly descended in great speeds and stopped. As the doors opened five guards and their boss stood awaiting them. "Evening, Ren, Ruby. Ruby I'm going to ask you to follow these men so you can get changed. Any resistance we will initiate protocol 'Rose'. Ren may you hand me what you were sent there for. And then you may leave as well. And if I find out who gave Miss Belladonna my office number will receive nine months' worth of paperwork." Ozpin said holding his hand out for what Ren had.

"First things first. Do you have a light?" Ren asked testing Ozpin which was just protocol. "I only use matches." Ozpin continued. "That is a dirty habit. Does your mother know you smoke?" Ruby asked continuing the long since established test phrases between them. "Yes, but I don't inhale." Ozpin said as Ren passed on a small flash drive. They walked in quiet to the locker room.

"Uhhh, can you guys let a girl change in piece." Ruby complained as three of the five followed her into the women changing room. "Sorry, Miss Rose. We are under strict orders to make sure you leave the building. If it makes you feel better we are females as well." The tallest guard said. "Gee, three women and I can't see their faces." Ruby said with such sarcasm Ren could hear her and feel sorry for them.

Before any of them could make a comment back Ren walked in. "Ruby, the have to wear that stuff because last time you temporarily blinded eighteen guards and put nine in hospital. So you three go outside. I'll make sure she gets changed." Ren said not leaving any room for them to question him. "Ren this is the girl's room." Ruby mocked. "Ruby I have five guards outside carrying enough tranquillizer to bring down an army. I will use one of those on you and get someone to change you if you don't go willingly." Ren said sternly.

"Fine. I'll get changed. Next time let the pretty ladies do their jobs will you." Ruby said turning around to her locker and pulling out a dress she had dry cleaned. And began to get changed. "I swear literally any other agent would kill for two weeks off. You just have to be difficult." Ren said taking a seat. "Yeah but those same agents are the ones that get put on babysitting duty. Meanwhile we are the ones Ozpin sends in when he wants instant results. Like the team on the job we just did it took them eight months to get that close. And in five minutes we got the intel and out." Ruby said slipping the dress on.

"Do I need to bring you home or can you find your way home by yourself?" Ren asked standing up and looked at his friend in a long shoulder less red dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and a slit going up her right leg. "Ha ha. I'm sure Ozpin will have someone tailing me till I get home." Ruby said walking to the door. "Okay, remember if I get a call from Blake I will help her kill you myself." Ren joked. "Unlike you I won't hit a lady. But I can kick your ass ten ways from Sunday and you know it." Ruby said opening the door and following the guards out.

As Ruby walked into her shared house with Blake, she found it strange the lights where turned off. She carefully looked around noticing the lack of things out of place except Blake sitting by a lamp with glasses on reading a book. Or at least faking it poorly. Ruby flicked the lights on and out jumped a lot of her friends. "Ah! What is going on?" Ruby asked faking like she didn't see the party coming.

"Told you she would forget Yang." Blake said walking up to Ruby and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "It's your birthday Ruby. How do you forget you have one every year?" Blake asked "Because time flies by when I have a gorgeous woman to wake up next to me every day." Ruby said just loud enough for the people in the immediate area of her and Blake could hear. Blake leaned down next to Ruby's ear and whispered, "I'll give you your real present when they all leave and we are by ourselves." she spoke in a seductive tone biting the shell of Ruby's ear.

"Maybe we can just give them a show. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back knowing there is a sexy lady wanting something dirty like that." Ruby whispered back, getting a tap on the head by Blake. "Not right now. We have guests and none of them have seen what I plan to do to you later." Blake said with a sly smirk stretched across her face.

 _3 years ago..._

"Can you believe it, we've been going out for seven years?" Ruby asked as she and Blake enjoyed a romantic anniversary dinner. "Yeah it is a shock, and what is even more surprising is that you remembered the years passing by." Blake said sipping her glass of white wine.

"Come on I forgot two of my birthdays, but I remembered yours and our anniversary every year." Ruby pouted crossing her arms. "Will you stop that? It makes you look so cute, and I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back." Blake teased enjoying the shade Ruby all but glowed. "Blake... you know I don't mind talking dirty but there is a time and a place." Ruby said as the blush that took over her face dyed down.

They ate their dinner with an enjoyable level of conversation. Blake ate pesto crusted salmon with some lightly cooked carrots and parsnips with a honey glaze. Ruby ate roast bacon with a parsley sauce, with the same vegetables and mash potatoes. They both enjoyed the meal deeply. As the waiter took their plates away another one brought out two glasses of champagne. As the waiter placed the flutes down and walked away, Ruby got down on one knee.

"I-i-i-i-i-i'm not sure what to say here. S-s-s-s-s-so I'm going to say what comes from my heart. Blake, you make me the happiest woman on earth, I just wish I could return how you make me feel. But this will be a start." Ruby started producing a small black box, she opened it and showed a white gold ring. "Blake, please say yes to my next question. But we've been together for seven years to the day, so I'm asking will you marry me?" Ruby asked, she knew Blake well enough but a lump formed in her throat.

She knew Blake loved her just as much as she loved Blake, but she was still putting her heart on the line. Blake meanwhile was left speechless. She always joked about marrying Ruby with Ruby, but now... that push is coming to shove. All she could do was open her mouth and close it back. She was speechless. She couldn't even with hold the tears she knew she was realising for the world to see. "Yes Ruby. A thousand times yes!" Blake yelled hugging Ruby in a tight hug crying into Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby was happy as ever. Blake couldn't withhold her tears. The dam was broken and she was weeping into her now Fiancée. Everything was now perfect. She had the love of her life's hand. She knew nothing could bring her down from how happy Ruby just made her.

 _1 years ago..._

Ruby was in a rush. She needed to wake Blake up. The timing was crucial. She tried to shake Blake awake to no avail. "Sorry Blake, I need you awake." Ruby said as she reached her hand back and brought it down with great speed and force across Blake who jumped up.

"Blake I don't have much time. In half an hour a large group of men will be here. Don't be smart. Answer their questions. I... I may not come back alive." Ruby said quietly but got Blake's attention. "What are you talking about Ruby? You're scaring me." Blake said rubbing the side of her head where Ruby smacked her.

"I have five minutes before I have to leave. Long story, I never worked in a lab. Me and Ren actually work for a secret section of our government and I'm about to go on a suicide mission. The men who will be here are to make sure you don't do something dumb like follow me. I'm sorry, I wish I knew of another way to show my love. I couldn't care about what happens to me on this mission, but you are all I care about." Ruby said pushing a book in and their bookcase ascending up to reveal a large collection of guns. Ruby grabbed a large duffel bag and began shoving all the weapons she can into it.

"Ruby, if this is a joke it isn't funny." Blake said fully awake getting out of bed to look at Ruby. "Blake... Please. I needed to say goodbye. If I stay any longer I risk you dying. That isn't a risk I'm willing to take. I'm sorry." Ruby said her eyes beginning to sting with tears. "When those guys leave, go to Ren tell him these words exactly, 'The Crescent Rose was sent on mission bomb the peace.' okay Blake. Those words exactly. When he hears them he will be able to tell you some information. Maybe if you pass the normal tests you will be able to talk to the director who I can't name." Ruby said turning around and closing her bag.

"The worst part is I may not make it to our wedding." Ruby said and walked out leaving Blake stunned. Unlike the last silence Ruby caused. Blake cried and punched the nearby wall. She winced at the pain but she was feeling much worse emotionally. "IF SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY ME SHE COULD HAVE JUST SAID IT!" Blake shrieked punching another wall and flipping her bed.

She sat where her and Ruby's bed was and hugged her knees and cried into them. She took off her ring and tossed it. She didn't want anything to remind her of Ruby right now. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting on the ground. She heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door and opened it getting ready to yell at Ruby. But there stood eight men. "Are you Miss Belladonna?" The one in the front asked. "YES! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Blake yelled.

The men pushed their way in and the last one closed the door. "We are under orders by Miss Rose to not let you leave here for three hours. We also have questions from the director we need answered." The one who was at the front said leading Blake to head into the dining room. "If you don't mind I need to get the director's questions out of the way first." The man said. "They are simple questions and I need the truth... Nod if you understand." Blake just nodded. This way she could get closer to the answers she needed.

The men left the second after the three hours they said Ruby told them to make sure she was still home. Blake quickly got changed, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She had one person she needed to talk to.

As she ran up to Ren and Nora's door she pounded on it. "REN WAKE THE FUCK UP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Blake shouted. After a few minutes Ren opened the door and rubbing his eyes. "Blake? What is it? It is early in the morning." Ren asked as he stepped out of the way as Blake pushed her way in.

"What the fuck is going on!? First Ruby wakes me up and says you and her never worked in a lab and that you both work for the government and then men come barging in after she left and they ask stupid questions and then I need to tell you some message from her!" Blake shouted she knew if Nora wasn't such a heavy sleeper she would be awake. "What was the message?" Ren asked. "Ah something like 'The Crescent Rose was sent on mission bomb the peace?" Blake said causing Ren to wake up fully.

"Blake, if this is a joke." Ren said sternly quickly looking back and relaxing at the sight of Nora was asleep. "Blake, stay here. I need to go talk to someone. I'll be back in an hour exactly. If I'm not assume I'm dead. Once you assume I'm dead, grab Yang and go to this address. They will know what to do from there." Ren said quickly going to get changed and coming back. "Ren, what is going on?" Blake pleaded to Ren.

"What Ruby said about us working for the government, that much is true, the mission she got sent on is dangerous. It would be one we would be sent on with an entire team. I need to go and get my own answers. There is only one person with the clearance that could block me." Ren said handing Blake a piece of paper.

 _A few days ago..._

Ren sat across from a seething Blake. "I know I saw her Ren!" Blake yelled at the man across the table. "All I'm saying is Blake, according to anything I can get my hands on she is presumed dead. I told you all that time ago. If something comes up I would inform you. I also told you, that the mission she was sent on also claimed the lives of fifteen agents. It is a mission that should have me sent on it as well but she convinced our boss to go solo." Ren commented back rubbing his temples.

"So tell me once again. What did you see?" Ren said sighing deeply. "I saw a woman who was the image of her, just with long hair. When I said Ruby, she turned around and she had her silver eyes. Then she was taken aback by me and said, 'I'm sorry, my name is Sapphire.'" Blake said defending what she saw.

"Look, I can't tell you anything sensitive, but I will look into it. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Okay? I'll let you know if anything that comes up about her that I can reveal. Remember that." Ren said standing up and walked with Blake to the door of the coffee shop she called him to. Ren waited a few minutes until he saw Blake turn a corner. He began a slight jog to the office to search into what Blake saw.

Blake knew she could attempt to follow Ren but last time she did that she wound behind bars for a few hours until Ren went to talk to her. 'How had one girl changed me to the point I'm finding it hard to live without her. Her laugh made my day, her simple innocence was what inspired multiple things to change in my books.' Was all Blake thought. She clutched the engagement ring Ruby gave her. It was a lighthouse in the storm she subjected Blake to for a year. Three hundred and sixty five days and counting. Every one of those nights Blake, prayed that she would be slapped awake by Ruby, once more.

 _A few hours ago..._

Ren was hot on the tail of the person who Blake assumed was Ruby. Ren had to admit the person did look a lot like Ruby. Even her gait was near the same. A slight limp. But other than that it was the exact same. As she turned a corner into an alley Ren followed.

He was met with a knife pressed against his throat and slammed into a wall.

"Oh my sweet god! Ruby is that you?" Ren said as the woman just smirked. "Is this what passes for decent now days?" The woman asked as Ren looked down directing the attention of the woman down. Pressed lightly at an upward angle to her lower abdomen was Ren's favourite weapon, Stormflower. They both devolved into a brief moment of laughter.

"Yes Ren, it's me." Ruby said pulling her knife back. She knew no one would ever be able to copy Stormflower. "Where have you been?" Ren asked putting his weapon down, rubbing the back of his head. "Well after I partook on that fucking mission, I just got the info back and the fucking group caught me. I was tortured up until a month ago." Ruby spoke softly taking a step back from Ren.

"What happened?" Ren asked taking a step forward looking over Ruby with a fine tooth comb of a gaze. "I killed the every single person there. They posted an inept guard and I seized the moment. Eighty six people.

"Then why did you ignore Blake the other day?" Ren asked letting Ruby go. "Not everyone who was in on it was there. Three people who were pulling the strings weren't there. And you know if they have anything they can use on me." Ruby started wiping her face slightly. "I can't even imagine what they would do to her. Just to get to me."

Ren wrapped the girl inside a hug. "She may actually be in a worse state then you though." Ren hushed Ruby slightly rubbing her back. Ruby looked at him trying to get him to explain further. "For the first few days after you ran off on that mission, she hated you and that trend continued until Ozpin gave her the clearance to be told about some information. She then cried herself to sleep. And to my knowledge she still does that." Ren said letting Ruby go from the hug.

"Look Ruby, I know you must have your reasons. But any time she sees a woman with silver eyes or red hair or both. I get a call and asked to search into it." Ren started causing a pang of guilt to Ruby. "She still lives in the same house you two bought. All I'm asking, a minute. Let her know why. It will help her deeply." Ren said softly. He turned on his heel and began to walk out of the alley.

"By the way, was the reason I couldn't get any info on you and the 'personal favour' Ozpin referred to... was that your doing?" Ren said glancing over his shoulder. "Yeah, I wanted to finish what I started, before I went back and let anyone know about what happened." Ruby said softly looking away. "Ren... you have no idea the kind of things they did. I wish they just water-boarded me. Hell, tucker telephone or the white room would be nice as well. I... I'm damaged. She wouldn't want me back." Ruby said barely above an audible level.

Ren turned to face Ruby, he walked right up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Ruby... we have been damaged since we agreed to be a part of this. What part of it is it when she cries herself asleep, hoping that one night you will return? Even if you just say something weird it will do wonders for her. She hasn't even written a single word for a book since you left. They only thing she told her editor was 'My Fiancée is missing. Let me grieve.' Few people even dare approach her now days." Ren said and not even letting Ruby speak another word as he left the alley.

'Fuck! Just Fuck! No I need to go and talk to her. Fuck you Ren! I didn't want to see her. All those fucking emotions that will come up. Why did I ever delete those fucking photos of you and the sloths without Nora?!' Ruby thought letting the tears fall freely now. Even if someone saw her, she would just kill them. She wanted to be alone to think about how she would need to break the news to Blake.

'I can't even go hey Blake, remember how I was considered dead? Nope, I've just been tortured for that time and just got back.' Ruby continued her train of thoughts punching a nearby wall hearing a distinct sound of her bones crunching. 'Great, and now my hand is broken.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so I may have put one or two spy hard easter eggs but hey it is a great movie. As for what Poitin is it is like a stronger version of moonshine. The weakest it gets is 90% and made with potatoes instead of corn. And it will knock you on your ass speaking from experience. Like always leave a review let me know what you think and again give me a week or there abouts and I'll return to my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back to this story and I'm thinking two chapters a week for this story. Mainly so I don't write myself into oblivion and then need to take some time off writing it because of that. So yeah let's get onto the next chapter. Also I'd like to thank my editor, for mainly making sure Mr. Bigglesworth isn't upset. Hehe get it, Austin Powers joke... (*Boo. -A*) I'll go sit in my corner again and write.**

Chapter 2:

Blake laid in her bed. It wasn't time to cry herself to sleep just yet, she was waiting for some form of contact from Ren. The need to hear him either confirm or deny what she saw was too great. Three days, Blake had foregone sleep for three days. But it had become so common for her. She sees someone that could be Ruby, she'd call Ren and then wait for him to get back to her. It wasn't easy, every time she thought she found her by passing someone, just to find out it was some average person.

It was nine at night. Normally someone would do the mandatory, 'Is she alive?' check as Yang so colourfully called it. Not that Blake minded, every now and then even Ruby's dad would do it and help her to get some sleep. Other times it was Yang, who would just try to take Blake's mind off of her sister. But now, without Ren contacting her to tell her anything, she dreaded their arrival. If it was Yang, Blake may just punch her. Blake only hoped one of two people showed up, Ren or Taiyang. At least if either of them showed up Blake could get some peace of mind.

Blake had no idea why the damn making sure she was alive was so important. She wouldn't do a thing that could hurt Ruby if she was still alive. Blake prayed that any night Ruby would reappear and ask Blake to make her favourite dinner, and Blake would gladly make it for her. Blake wouldn't care what was wrong with her, or what she did, as long as she could hold her red haired love once more, even for a second. It would bring unimaginable peace to her. Sadly the only place to give her such a joy was her dreams that were always cut short just before she got to tell Ruby she forgave her for leaving her so suddenly. The world of the living and awake called her and she hated it.

Blake almost didn't notice her phone going off, almost. She jumped for her phone and answered it. "Hello? Ren? Do you have any news?" Blake panicked, a simple 'Their story checks out.' Would be enough for Blake to get on with drudgery that was known as her life. She loathed the most likely answer being; 'It wasn't her.' but she always held out for that small sliver. That small chance no matter how minuet it was that she finally found Ruby.

"Sorry Blake, I can't reveal what I found. It has been classified above my pay grade and by extension, yours." Ren said solemnly. This was the worst possible option, it had only happened once before. It tore Blake and by extension, her home, up. It was never an easy thing to digest. It was worse than not knowing. It meant there was information but she couldn't get to it. Or Ren. It was far more torturous then not knowing.

"Blake, I'll stop by later. Is there anything you want me to bring over? Please you can't keep doing this to yourself." Ren continued. He hated lying to her when he knew full well that Ruby was alive but if he told her she may become a worse state then he could ever predict. At least this was the devil he knew. "Nah... I'm going to bed. You still have your key don't you?" Blake asked, down trodden. All she wanted to do right now was speed up the normal nightly routine.

"Yeah, I do. I'll just stick my head in and make sure you are breathing." Ren said and they said goodbye. Blake tossed her phone into the nearby chair. She clutched the ring. She needed to some form of stability. She quickly punched her thigh. She was both happy and sad that she felt pain. Happy because it meant Ruby will still appear in her dreams. Sad because she couldn't get more information about Ruby.

Blake stood up and made her way to climb into her bed, to crawl up into a ball and cry. She pulled back the blanket and was about to crawl in when she heard a knock at the door. 'It couldn't be Ren, and they don't double up. Might as well go see who it is.' Blake thought and trudged her way to the door.

Ruby walked past her old house multiple times. Every time she thought she had the courage the second she got within three feet of the gate she lost all shreds of courage. But this time felt different. Something felt off, Ruby couldn't place her finger on it but she knew something was wrong. She looked to her watch and noticed it was only nine thirty. 'Even if Ren's story about Blake is true... she would never go to bed this early, she always liked the night.' Ruby thought. She carefully walked to the front door.

Something definitely was off. The door was slightly ajar. Ruby knocked on the door and received no answer. She knocked again and a man answered. "I'm sorry can I help you?" the man asked. His voice sounded like he was walking on eggshells. And Ruby knew something was definitely up. "I'm sorry sir, your door was slightly opened and my parents always taught me to be a good lady and let the house owners know about things like that." Ruby spoke with her voice laced with the innocence she has long since mastered to fool her sister.

"Why, thank you. I would forget my head if it wasn't attached." He spoke, a slight laugh in his voice. "Just a quick question, what happened to the nice lady that lived here?" Ruby asked swaying lightly on her feet. Maintaining the act. Clearly the guy talking to her didn't know her. That will prove to be fatal on his part if Blake is harmed.

"She's busy, we met at a bar and she is just slipping into something more comfortable." He chuckled. Ruby's blood began to boil but she kept a calm face. If she blew this it would become more difficult to deal with them. "One last question..." Ruby started observing the man relax slightly.

"When do you plan on starting to tell me the truth?" Ruby asked punching the man in the throat watching him collapse. She kicked the man in and closed the door. She turned around and was over joyed to see Blake kept the deadbolts they had installed.

She quickly closed them and began to chuckle lightly. 'For every hair he harmed of yours Blake, I'll make them loath their pitiful existence.' Ruby thought darkly kicking the man in the head knocking him unconscious. She searched the body and uncovered a single 9mm handgun with a silencer.

"And apparently you're not as much of a nobody as I thought. At least you were smart enough to use a silencer. Unfortunately you weren't smart enough to learn any hand to hand." Ruby whispered to herself and began to make her way down the hall.

The hall stretched around twenty feet from the front door to the living room door. A further ten feet and you would stand at the kitchen door. 'Now the smart people wouldn't do anything in the living room. It is far to open. But that would be giving them far too much credit. Plus there I can at least hold a better position.' Ruby thought as she walked her back pressed clean to the wall. She made slow steps keeping her feet as close to the wall as she could to prevent any unneeded sound.

As she was about to turn around the corner to go into the door a man stepped out looking pissed off. "Damn it Mitch. How long does it take to get rid of unneeded annoyances?" The new comer asked, not noticing Ruby. Ruby placed her weapon to the back of the man's head. "I'm sorry, if this Mitch was the bastard lying to me at the front door. He is a bit busy right now." Ruby spoke, her sadistic side shining through.

If she said it once, she said it a thousand times. She does not care what happens to her, as long as Blake was safe. And as it stands, Blake may not be safe. "Now I'm only going to ask this once. Tell me a lie and I'm pulling the trigger. WHO sent you?" Ruby asked quickly taking the new comer's weapon.

"No one sent us, we're just burglars." The man pleaded with Ruby for mercy. Ruby just brought back the pistol and brought it down in the crook of the man's neck silencing him like his friend. Ruby turned into the room and saw an unconscious Blake sitting in a chair tied at the wrists and ankles. 'Oh dear. Looks like Ren may need to make some people disappear. And so help me if Blake is hurt I'll be disposing of Ren's body along with these two once I've killed them.' Ruby thought quickly checking the room to make sure there were no more surprises.

Once she was sure there were none she ran over to Blake. She quickly looked for anything that would show harm to her. Any bruises, track marks, blood or even any odd looking way her bones may be. There was nothing except for a black eye starting to develop. Ruby just started to imagine all the ways she would inflict pain on those two bastards. Ruby undid the rope binding Blake to the chair and carried her gingerly over to the couch and laid her down.

Ruby nudged her gently. She received nothing. She panicked slightly and checked for a pulse and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt a pulse on Blake's neck. She tried shaking Blake harder. Again receiving no sign Blake was close to the world of living. "Sorry Blake. I know this will hurt but I need to make sure you are alright." Ruby spoke asking for forgiveness for the deed she was about to do.

She brought her hand across Blake's face. Blake shot up cupping her face from where Ruby smacked her. "OW WHAT THE FUCK REN!" Blake shouted smacking the person she assumed was Ren back. When she noticed the face was significantly smaller she finally opened her eyes and saw the red head of her dreams staring back.

"I suppose I deserved that." Ruby joked and received a punch in the ribs. "No. You deserved that for lying and hitting a lady twice." Blake said pulling her fist back and wrapping Ruby in a hug, kissing her cheek. "And that's for coming back." Blake said crying like she had never before. This wasn't like every night where she cried herself to sleep, these were tears of remorse, these tears were that of joy.

"Blake... did either of those men cause that Blake eye?" Ruby asked pulling out of the hug pushing Blake's bangs to the side. Enjoying the beauty that was unrivalled in any country. "If I tell you the truth will you let them live? Ren told me some stories about how you got if they threatened me." Blake asked wiping her face. Carefully avoiding the swelling around her right eye.

"The one who hurt you I can't guarantee that he may be breathing, but he also may suffer from his injuries. The other one, he most likely will be fine." Ruby said standing up slightly to get pulled back down by Blake. "Ruby... please... just let them go. I'm sure they won't be dumb enough to come again." Blake looked at Ruby. Pleading, begging that Ruby show mercy.

"Blake... the reason I attempted to ignore you the other day... the mission I got sent on... I didn't get everyone. Some people got away... these men may very well work for them. I told you all those days ago... I don't care about what happens to me. I only care about you." Ruby said softly staring into Blake's amber eyes. The same eyes that Ruby always found herself getting lost in.

Blake stared back into the pools of molten silver. The same eyes she had seen shed tears only a handful of times. They looked different now, they looked like they lost all the innocence since Blake last saw them. Whatever she suffered must have been bad, but Blake would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again if she was responsible for another human's death. Just thinking that she is all that stands between Ruby and killing someone, all over a small facial blemish. It caused Blake to feel sick.

"Blake... Please... for me... just tell me which one did it. I promise I'll explain everything I can." Ruby again asked Blake, pleaded with Blake that she just give the one to cause Blake any pain up. "I think I heard him being called Mitch. But please Ruby, don't spill blood for a small black eye."

"Thank you. Call Ren, tell him to cancel any paper work and get here. Tell him to do the secret knock, I'll go deal with these fucks." Ruby spoke filled with joy that she didn't need to cause any unneeded pain. Ruby stepped out of the room and saw the two men exactly where she left them. She smiled an eerie smile. She walked over to the one by the door and dragged him across and into the living room. She put him in the same chair Blake was in and tied him to it.

"Ruby... I thought you said you wouldn't kill him." Blake asked trying to pull Ruby away from the man. Ruby fought back and broke free from Blake and turned around to look at Blake. "Blake... you know I always keep my promises when I can and this is one of those times when I can. I promise you that I will not kill him. I'm just giving him a refresher course on manners, mainly a man must never hit a lady." Ruby said turning back around to stare at the man.

She smacked the man hard. About five times stronger than Blake had ever seen her hit anyone. The man was jolted awake. "Ah! Mitch. Nice to see you are awake! Did I punch you a bit too hard at the door? I'm sorry, I just don't appreciate people saying they are going to do things with my Fiancé." Ruby said watching the man's face drain of colour.

"Now if you don't mind I have one question for you, I already know the answer so I'll know if you are lying. Tell me a lie and I'll give you a nice big mixed grill." Ruby said smiling enjoying the man slowly shrinking in the bound position. "I'm sure you don't know what a mixed grill is so let me explain. I'll take the nice gun you gave me, load it with hollow-points and press it at the back of your knees and pull the trigger, I then press it on the inside of your elbows and pull the trigger. You'll never be able to use those joints again." Ruby said smiling a smile seemingly devoid of any human emotion or empathy, reloading with the rounds and cocking the gun for emphasis.

"NOW! Question time! Did you hit the nice young lady behind me?" Ruby asked her question. The man attempted to get away futilely. "No I never touched that bitch!" He shouted spitting at the floor by Ruby.

"Tut tut either you are lying or Blake is, and with that foul language hurting my ears, I think you get your prize." Ruby said pressing the gun into his right elbow and pulled the trigger. She enjoyed the painful scream of the man. She pressed the gun into his other elbow and pulled the trigger. She pressed the gun into his left knee. "Now you can still save your legs, all you need to do is apologise to Blake, and I for making us endure such foul language." Ruby offered the captive an ultimatum.

"I'm sorry for hitting the nice lady and using bad language." He said trying to force the idea of pain from his arms as Ruby laughed dryly. It chilled the room into negative kelvin if possible. This was a side of Ruby that Blake never wanted to see again. She would rather think Ruby was dead then see her sadistic like that. "Okay I suppose that I won't pull the trigger again. But next time you are going to do something like this again, remember your manners." Ruby said turning back to Blake.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Blake. I never like showing that side to anyone except Ren but that is only because he knows me well enough. But you... I never wanted you to see this side." Ruby said hugging Blake and turning their bodies so Blake wasn't looking at the man who passed out from the pain alone.

There was a knock on the door and the two disengaged from the comfortable embrace. "That would be Ren. Blake, go get some rest. Ren and I need to clean up. They will be alive don't worry. I'll explain everything in the morning." Ruby said as she sadly left the room, she opened the deadbolts and opened the door.

"Glad to see that you took my advice for a chat. Not sure what that unconscious man has to do with anything" Ren joked as Ruby pulled him in and closed the door again. "Apparently they decided it would be fun to rob Blake's house tonight." Ruby said as she dead bolted the door again.

"Wait... they? I only see one body." Ren said going over to the downed man checking for a pulse. "Well the other guy, he gave Blake a black eye I gave him half a mixed grill." Ruby spoke slapping Ren on the back and pushed him further into the house. They entered the living room and Ren laughed.

"It seems that he got off easy." Ren spoke and noticed Blake cuddling her knees on the couch. "Look, I'll clean this up, I'll bring them in to make sure they know nothing of value. Ruby go take Blake to bed and will the both of you get some decent sleep?" Ren said slapping the man in the chair lightly but was more than enough to jolt him awake.

"Ahh it seems you met my partner. I'll let you know ahead of time... she is the nice one. And where I'll be taking you... they won't be able to hear your screams." Ren said laughing as the man shrivelled. "This can't be legal!" The man yelled at Ren.

"Funny thing. Me and the nice lady who gave you that present... we don't fall under any law. I could kill you and your family with no negative repercussions. Say good bye to the last shreds of normality you will ever have." Ren said as he typed a few quick messages on his phone as Ruby helped Blake upstairs and into bed.

"Ruby... please just hold me and don't let go until I wake up. If this is a dream, even the bad part of you injuring a man, I don't want it to end. As long as I'm able to be with you until I wake up." Blake said as Ruby held her gently as they laid down. "It's okay Blake. I'll hold you as long as you want."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I seem to know a bit too much about forms of torture to be considered healthy but hey who cares it adds a nice flare to the story if I use actual torture methods. If your curious as to what the different methods entail if I don't explain them just send me a message and I'll explain it to you. (*And if you need any suggestions on torture methods, send** _ **me**_ **a message Fallen, I've got plenty. –A*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay back to this and is it weird I like writing a sadistic Ruby? All my friends in real life can't see her as anything but happy and innocent, but I imagine that is just a mask and she is really dark and violent on the inside. It could be from all the animes I watch with characters like that, but it has given me the uncanny ability to call plot twists and the solution a mile off. Like always thank god my editor hasn't attempted sawing, I don't suggest looking for it, it is disturbing. (*Thank you for the suggestion on my methods of disposing of you. Tell me, would you like to be sawed lengthwise or across the middle? –A*)**

Chapter 3:

Blake awoke and winced at the pain in her right eye, it was sore but it reminded her of what happened last night. She quickly sat up and stared into Ruby's sleeping face, looking down she noticed a length of bandage on her right arm. Blake couldn't bring herself to care what Ruby did, she was just overjoyed that she was back. She let the tears flow freely at the sight of her long lost love as she gently pushed Ruby's bangs from obscuring her face.

"It should be a sin to be that beautiful." Blake whispered softly. Over joyed that Ruby still held onto her, she was keeping her promise, she will hold onto Blake until Blake deemed it was long enough. Blake could stare at Ruby's face forever. She had long since memorised every line, every placement of the cells on her face, she wouldn't even deny it if confronted, she enjoyed it. And so help Blake if someone made her cry tears of sadness, Blake wasn't sure what she would do but it would be bad.

Blake didn't even notice the silver eyes looking at her until Ruby spoke up. "How did you sleep kitty?" Ruby asked, shocking Blake slightly. Blake blushed at the nickname Ruby had made for her on their second date. Blake never realised how much she missed hearing Ruby calling her that until she said it. "I slept fine knowing you kept your promise. But what happened to your hand?" Blake tried to shift the topic onto Ruby.

"Punching walls when you connect with your two inferior knuckles hurts. I thought I broke it but it was just a really bad sprain." Ruby said looking to her arm and almost laughing at how stupid of a reason she had to punch a wall. "But it doesn't hurt when I look at you, and to quote you 'It should be a sin to be that beautiful.'" Ruby said giggling at the shade Blake turned, it put Ruby's namesake to shame.

"Y-y-you heard that?" Blake said, trying to contain the heat that filled her face and failing at it. "I became a really light sleeper after I left." Ruby said sadly as she developed a thousand yard stare. Blake leaned down and place a simple kiss to bring Ruby back to her. She couldn't even hazard a guess as to what she suffered, but knowing Ruby, she would eventually speak about it if it really was bothering her, especially as seeing as Blake knows about some of the things.

"I'm just glad your back. Just please... don't leave me like that again." Blake pleaded as Ruby came back to her and frowned as Ruby frowned at the question.

"Blake... again... the people who kept me away... I didn't get all of them. The pain they would inflict on you if they just had a figment of a thought of me….. If it was anything like what they did to me. I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back like I did last night." Ruby said looking at the only thing that sullied Blake's beauty, something to remind Ruby what she caused.

"What did they do? It can't be that bad. Your beauty isn't marred in the slightest." Blake spoke softly laying back down to embrace Ruby herself. "What do you know about torture?" Ruby asked quietly, Blake had to strain her hearing, despite being so close she was to Ruby.

"Nothing except what I saw last night. And that water-boarding rumour." Blake spoke slightly louder than the question Ruby posed to her, but was over joyed when she heard Ruby's laugh, it was just as beautiful as she remembered it. Every time she heard it, it made Blake's heart flutter.

"Water-boarding is real. Hell I've done it. As for a mixed grill, unless we are near Belfast, which we aren't he will be in excruciating pain for the rest of his life." Ruby said after she calmed down from laughing as hard as she did. Blake just looked at her with an expression that told her to explain. "It was a common form of torture used by the IRA during the troubles. To the point where the hospitals in Belfast have excellent experience of dealing with them." Ruby said snuggling into Blake like she didn't just reveal such a dark thing.

"Anyway torture is broken into two types. Type one is what you know, it is physical. It is where you inflict pain or simulate some form of pain, but I suffered type two for around eleven months. Psychological. It is a lot harder to do but the results are a lot better." Ruby spoke softly. As if what she would say would break Blake. Like Blake was a delicate and ornate glass sculpture.

"They locked me in a room miles under the earth. It was dark. So dark that even your eyes can't adjust to it. I only made it through by two ways. Way one I punched the door until they came in to beat me. And way two. What I found worked the best was, thinking about you. How you would be safe. I held out that when I got out you would still have feelings for me." Ruby spoke with even more gentleness in her voice. She knew she wouldn't regret telling Blake. All she knew was Blake needed to know that Ruby was alright.

"Why would you want to be beaten?" Blake asked, stroking Ruby's hair. Blake already knew what ever Ruby did to those bastards, they got off easy. Blake was by no means a pacifist but she never could kill someone until she thought that someone hurt her red-haired lover.

"When you get trained to stop torture, when they teach you how to beat that kind of thing, you just need to change something. They thought that beating me was a good thing for them and bad for me but it was the opposite. It let people in, it made me feel something. People would think it's weird but it also works. That was until on the eighth week, my mind drifted onto you. Your smile, your frown, you getting writer's block and come crawling into bed to shake me awake to help you. With either suggestions or doing something far filthier that would require me to confess to every deity." Ruby spoke, the last part with a suggestive but teasing grin, and with each word, she began to pick up. But Blake seemed to grow darker.

"How did you get out of that hell?" Blake asked, fearing the answer maybe something that put Ruby in more danger.

"They put an incapable guard to watch me one day. I killed him and took his weapon and then I killed every single person there, apparently I was the only prisoner. I killed eighty six people but not all the people where there. Three people who ultimately were pulling the strings, they got away and I was hunting them down, until I saw you the other day." Ruby's voice was soft but she lifted her bandaged hand to stroke Blake's hair away from her face as Blake caught it.

"I can't imagine what pain that may have caused you but... I promised you the day we got engaged, I will keep the dark thoughts at bay as best I can." Blake said planting a kiss on Ruby's lips. It felt like their first kiss every time but she still enjoyed everyone more than the last. Ruby's tongue asked for entrance and Blake eagerly allowed it. They both explored each other's mouth like it would be the last time.

Unfortunately, Blake's need for air won over her need for reassurance that this wasn't all some dream as she pulled away from Ruby who just smiled. "I missed that, morning breath and all." Ruby joked, earning a light slap to the shoulder from Blake. "You're not the only one." Blake whispered softly, closing her eyes and leaning into Ruby.

"Well should we get up. You becoming a productive member of society and I continue my manhunt the best I can without heading to the office because I have like about a years worth of paper work that I'm dreading." Ruby joked, earning only a head shake from Blake.

"No... I've waited a year to have this, just let's spend the day in bed. Call Ren, tell him to bring us food. Tell him we plan to do something else we haven't done in a long time... if you catch my drift, and so help me if you try to leave this house I will tie you to this bed." Blake quipped back, earning another kiss from Ruby.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Blake said, shifting herself around to grab her phone and let Ren know of the change of plans. "Okay, while you do that, I need a shower, feel free to join me. Or you can stay here while I test out how many setting the shower has." Ruby spoke, the perverted side only Blake has the right to see shining through.

Ren sat downstairs in Ruby and Blake's house. Nora was busy giving him a death glare. "Why again do you believe I'm cheating on you with Blake? I believe she made it clear her preference. Plus like I said, Ruby did manage to come back last night. Chances are if I walked up there they will be busy, or at least I'd get something thrown at me." Ren said sitting back in the seat he claimed. Well to be more exact, it was where Nora told him to sit, Nora just seemed to grow angrier by the second.

"Oh I don't care about that. I'd claw her eyes out and then break her legs. I'm angry for a particular thing you seemed to have forgotten to invite me to." Nora said fuming. This was one of a few things Ren feared. The other thing was what Ruby would do to him if he ever became dumb enough to ever harm Blake. If what she did to people who threaten Blake was anything to go by... it would be easier and less painful to just remove his own bones one by one without anything to numb the pain.

"You are going to need to a bit more specific as to what you are angry about." Ren pleaded with Nora and received a thrown pillow to the face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Nora yelled and her face dropped into one of pure pain.

"I can only revel so much to you." Ren spoke softly, taking Nora's hand into his. Staring deeply into her eyes, showing his sincerity. Before Ren could comment further his phone began to go off.

He reached over and answered it after checking the caller I.D. "Hey, Ren I know it's a long shot but I'm going to need you to bring up food for me and Ruby, we decided to do some fun stuff." Blake spoke fast into the phone like she had to do something important.

"Blake, Nora and I are downstairs, tell her to put pants on and get down here." Ren was becoming far more irate by the second.

"Ruby says Nora is more than welcome to join us, she also said some far less then colourful things about you. Followed by 'pants are for the devil' and something along the lines of how whipped you are. But I got to go now Ren." Blake said hanging up before Ren could even reply with anything like his normal wit.

"Blake and Ruby say if you want to join them you are more than welcome to. Meanwhile I'll make pancakes." Ren said standing up and walking into the kitchen getting trailed by the hyper active girl who was angry at him not a mere few minutes ago. "I thought you were furious with me because I had to lie to you. Surely going up stairs to Blake and Ruby would be a great way to get revenge?" Ren quickly returning to his monotone voice. Devoid of all emotion unless you knew him on a personal level.

"I'm not going to lie, the idea did cross my mind. But I've seen some of the things they do, it would wear me out, plus you said you are making pancakes. I also need to make sure you won't poison anyone." Nora said developing a skip to her step.

"Normally I'd question _how_ you have seen them do anything like that, but I'm pretty sure I value any shred of sanity I have left." Ren said chuckling at Nora's bluntness that he fell in love with.

"Ruby posted a video online and emailed me a copy with the subject of 'if you get ever get bored with Ren' and sadly I watched the whole video. All three and a half hours." Nora spoke blushing at the memory of how lewd the video was. "It wasn't even edited... plus I think I heard Ruby wanting to go on longer but Blake was too tired." Nora said just scratching the back of her neck. Ren meanwhile, didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Sounds about right." Was all he said as he raided the cupboards searching for the ingredients to make the requested food. He wasn't half way through making the batter when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor upstairs. "Nora... do you mind going to make sure that either of them aren't bleeding to death... I'll even make you the pancakes that you love as repayment." Ren looked at Nora as she ran up the stairs. 'If she ever learns that I control her by that I am so screwed.' Ren thought.

As soon as Blake hung up the phone on Ren she jumped out of the bed to go to Ruby. As she entered the bathroom she saw Ruby carefully taking the bandage off her right arm. Ruby didn't realise how painful it really was until she left Blake behind in the room. She barely noticed someone entering the room she was in. Ruby looked up and saw Blake walking towards her. She gently got on one knee and began to help Ruby by undoing the cloth wrapped tightly around Ruby's arm. As the last threads of cloth fell, Blake gasped. Ruby's wrist was swollen at least two sizes more than the other and was a disgusting shade of purple with hints of yellow.

Blake leaned down and kissed each of Ruby's knuckles. She never even pulled her hand back. She was overjoyed that the pain in her wrist instantly subsided just in Blake's presence. It always surprised Ruby how she gave Blake unlimited power over what she felt. "Ruby... please tell me who caused that." Blake didn't ask. It was like a demand but softer. Ruby knew she could refuse to answer but would regret it in the long run.

"I told you Blake, I punched a wall really hard. Don't worry about it. It looks worse then what it feels." Ruby said, pulling Blake up and standing there. Just looking into her face. The serene aura Blake had around her always transferred once Ruby looked into her face.

"Ruby, my eye looks worse then what it feels, that looks broken and knowing your fear of hospitals, you didn't get it checked out properly." Blake accused gently, holding Ruby's uninjured hand.

"So here is what we are going to do. We are going to get in the shower, eat those tasty pancakes I know Ren is cooking and then we are going to get that looked at. Then we are going to do whatever the doctor deems is the right course of action." Blake said, putting her foot down. Ruby may be the love of her life and from what she heard somewhat heartless towards anyone who dares even threaten Blake, but she needed to put her foot down like she was dealing with an eight year old or Ruby would never get it looked at.

"Blake, I got a Vet to look at it, she said it was just a sprain, I trust her judgement." Ruby said softly intertwining her fingers with Blake's. The calmness of the room, transcended the perversion Ruby had. She just wanted to stay near Blake.

"Ruby... Vets specialise in animals, humans are entirely different. Let's just get you washed up so we can go to a human doctor. And you aren't getting out of this, I will get Ren to tranq you if I have to." Blake said, helping Ruby out of the clothes she was wearing.

Blake marvelled at Ruby's beauty. Even after a year, her body was just the way she remembered it. As Ruby turned around to get into the shower Blake gasped and fell backwards. On the once silk smooth and unmarked body, Ruby had multiple what appeared to be very nasty scars all over her back and on the inside of her arms. They were still red and raw, some looked like they had barely healed. One Blake could swear was infected and could only assume what type of pain Ruby must be feeling with them across her body.

"Blake... relax. I don't feel them." Ruby said turning around and helping Blake up. "I thought you said they just locked you in a room." Blake said, her mind pleading that the scars were just a figment of her imagination, some form of a twisted trick her mind was playing on her. Or this was just the most realistic nightmare she has ever had the discomfort of experiencing.

"No... I said that was all I was going to tell you. They did far worse things, far more dreadful things. What I told you was probably one of the nicest things they did. But please don't worry about it." Ruby said softly. Wiping away any tears forming in Blake's eyes, tears of sadness should never be allowed to even be thought about appearing on Blake's face. That was one of the many things Ruby promised herself when she started to date Blake. "If it makes you feel any better Ren has some medic training. I'll let him look at them, if he says that I should go to a hospital to get them looked at I will, no fighting about it. If he says they are fine or I don't need to go, please don't worry." Ruby pleaded with Blake, both of them barely registering the knock at the door.

"Ruby... the more you tell me not to worry the more I will. You may put on a tough front but I know you are just a fragile little girl like me." Blake spoke softly as the knocking grew louder and louder she was still all Ruby wanted to hear, she was all that mattered to Ruby. The world could be on fire but as long as Blake was alright, Ruby was happy. "We all are fragile Blake, but if you worry... it makes me feel bad especially when I know I'm the cause of it in any way." Ruby spoke as the knocking grew to an annoying level to Blake.

"NORA! WE ARE BOTH FINE! WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT, KNOCK ONCE MORE AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Blake yelled and they both heard a small 'okay' as the response.

"Blake... just go downstairs. Talk to Ren or Nora. I won't be long. I promise you." Ruby spoke softly as she lifted Blake's hand and kissed the knuckles. Each one she showed an equal level of care. Blake's delicate hand, Ruby barely considered she was worthy to even look at let alone be allowed to kiss it.

"Okay... but the second you are done, come down stairs and let Ren look at it if he has medic training. And if he has even the slightest hesitation with saying if it is safe for you to be walking around with them untreated, we are going to get them looked at properly." Blake said, lifting Ruby's head slightly to kiss her beautiful lips.

Ruby turned on the shower as Blake walked to the door. As Blake watched Ruby step into the shower she stepped out of the bathroom to see Nora covering her eyes. "Nora, relax. We weren't doing anything like that, I just fell on my ass." Blake said nudging Nora down the stairs with her following close behind. A hundred things were going through Blake's mind, by far the most prominent thought was 'How much has Ruby changed? How much is she hiding from me so I don't worry?' she didn't even register that they were downstairs and sitting in the kitchen until Ren started to snap his fingers in front of her face.

"Blake... you kind of zoned out there. You feeling alright?" Ren asked kneeling so he can look Blake in the eyes. "She has these nasty marks all over her body and some look infected. Plus a _sprained_ hand but I don't think it's just sprained." Blake said quietly, looking away from Ren's reassuring gaze. It wasn't that she didn't need the reassurance, she did. It's that she wanted to figure out why Ruby felt the need to hide something like that from her.

"When she comes down I'll take a look at it Blake, cheer up, she's back. If she sees you this way she will get sad. I'll even fend Nora off and give you the first pancake. Just... Smile... or at least not frown." Ren spoke softly, letting Blake know he meant every word. He stood up and walked back over to the stove to pull Nora away from the hot pan. "Nora! We talked about this. You will get burned again and I don't feel like going to the hospital because you got third degree burns again." Ren all but yelled as he picked Nora up and put her in a chair across from Blake.

Before Nora could make any form of reply, Ruby strode into the kitchen, attempting to re-wrap her hand. "Hey Nora. Long-time no see." Ruby said as casually as if she hadn't been missing for a year. As Ruby was just about to finish putting her hand back into the bandage, Blake caught her hand. They stared into each other's eyes. "Please... let Ren look at it along with those marks." Blake softly spoke. She was never one to show much emotion but when it came to Ruby... she was the only person on earth that would bring them to the surface.

"Ren get over hear and look at my sprained wrist. You are the only one out of the two of us who has medic training." Ruby demanded, earning a small laugh from Ren. "I thought my medic training was, I think was the word you used to describe it 'useless'." Ren joked, walking over to Ruby after he carefully dropped a small portion of the batter into the pan to test the heat.

"I actually said pointless, because normally, I'm a mile or so away looking through a scope." Ruby quipped back as Ren put a small amount of pressure onto Ruby's wrist. Ruby punched Ren in the shoulder. "That hurt you ass!" Ruby yelled, puling her wrist back and flexed her fingers.

"Well it isn't broken. That's a plus I suppose. The dead arm was not needed." Ren commented rubbing his arm slightly. Smirking, Ren took Ruby's arm, putting the length of cloth back on to bring up the other part. "Right Ruby, take your shirt off." Ren said, going back over to the pan to flip the test pancake.

"Sorry Ren, you aren't my type. Maybe if you gained an 'X' chromosome instead of that 'Y' one, then we could talk." Ruby joked, getting hit in the shoulder by Blake. "Ruby, I've seen everything you have already. You forget who gets the fun job of making sure you take your holidays." Ren said turning around to stare at Ruby and crossing his arms.

This was nothing but a battle of will. Ren had the advantage with Blake wanting him to look at her, and Nora doesn't want the pancakes destroyed. Plus Ren knew that he was her last choice before she needed to go to the hospital, which she hated with a fiery passion. "Ruby... you promised that you wouldn't fight, just let him look." Blake asked, softly tugging Ruby's arm. Ruby muttered a simple 'Fine' as she took her shirt off. She turned around to let Ren look.

Nora gasped as she saw the same things as Blake did. Ren walked up to get a closer look. He lightly touched the healed ones and then moved to the area of skin just next to the festering wound. Ruby tensed up slightly. "Does it hurt Ruby?" Ren asked and received a head shake from Ruby. "Lying won't help, just tell me the truth." Ren continued pressing slightly harder.

"It does slightly when I have a jackass poking it!" Ruby yelled turning her head around to look at Ren, anger growing in her eyes. "Well I know you are going to dread this but you may actually need to go and get that checked. It can be a few things, but if you desperately want to test fate and the chances of sepsis, an anti-bacterial cream and an anti-fungal cream would work." Ren said walking over to the sink and began to wash his hands.

"So Ruby, after they leave we are going to the hospital and get them tested. You promised that you would if Ren said it is best to go." Blake commented softly rubbing Ruby's arm. "But he also said that some cream can do the same thing and I wouldn't have to deal with those smartasses." Ruby pouted.

"That's rich coming from the queen of smartasses. But I'm shockingly agreeing with Blake, and if you do put up a fight we both know I can and will tranq you. I can't determine if it is safe for you to not get hospitalized. The worst that will happen is they give you maggot therapy." Ren said not even turning around to address Ruby.

"That is one of the reasons I'd much rather the creams. The other is patients _always_ die there." Ruby commented as Ren put three plates of pancakes in front of the three women. As he brought over his own plate and took a seat as far away from Nora as possible. She could only steal so much of his food before he learned ways to fight back. And his fear of her stealing his was well warranted as he noticed Nora was almost done.

"Nora I'm not making more." Ren commented. Nora's eyes grew to the level that a deer has in headlights. She quickly finished the one that was in her mouth as she began to inch herself closer to Ren to attempt and take some of his. Ruby passed her plate to Nora after she ate one of the pancakes on her plate.

"Here, Nora. Your boyfriend inflicting pain on me made me lose my appetite. Just don't scarf them down, he is serious about not making any more." Ruby said softly and scarcely dodged Nora going to give her a bone crushing hug. "Nora! I will take them back. I don't value pain all that much." Ruby commented returning to her seat as Nora returned and began to eat the newly acquired pancakes. Nora managed a 'thank you' between stuffing her face with them and swallowing.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay I wrote some of this while drinking, actually around a thousand words so if my editor doesn't fix everything give him a break, I didn't make his job easier by partaking in the delicious liquid known as the devil's nectar. Also, like always, leave a review I enjoy reading them all. And again don't look up sawing it is a very gruesome way to kill people but it does get the job done if you want to send a message.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hey guys, Abiectio here. First of all, glad to be working again, I missed being able to put my insanity on display. Second of all, and this is the first my author is hearing of this, a dear friend from school has asked me to edit a RWBY fanfic for him as well. This of course means that I will have even more on my plate so I ask you all to be understanding if my editing occurs at a slower pace than you all are used to. Lastly, what my author says is true, sawing is a very gruesome method of killing someone, if anyone who is reading this story is of weak stomach or faint of heart, I advise against looking for information regarding it, remember kids, this is a work of fiction, don't try this at home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have a poll going on my page about the last part of my story, 'The Four Treasures of Remnant' on whether or not I should split the final chapter into multiple or do just one big ass chapter. It would mean a lot if any of you who read that story to vote, otherwise I'm just going to go with my gut. Or to be more exact I'll discuss it with my editor and see what he is up for. Okay, shameless self-plug out of the way, I'm back to this. And again, I FUCKING LOVE writing a psychotic Ruby.**

Chapter 4:

"Blllllaaaaaakkkkeeee! Do I really need to be here? Can't I just give you a picture for you to show them?" Ruby whined, still trying to figure a way out of talking to a doctor as she and Blake sat in the waiting room of the hospital as she covered her nose from the harsh smell of antiseptic. "Plus this place smells like vodka." Ruby continued and began to cower away from Blake's intense glare.

"Yes Ruby, for the umpteenth time, you need to be here, I don't, and it doesn't smell like vodka. It smells like the chemicals they use to clean it to make sure there are no pathogens that can infect the patients." Blake scolded as she pulled Ruby back into a seated position in the chair next to her. The only reason Ruby hasn't made a beeline for the door is because she knows what Blake would do if she broke the simple promise of not getting the injuries looked at by a professional.

"Yes, but most pathogens are killed with very weak concentrations of alcohol, like five percent. Plus, all alcohol we consume is a hydrocarbon called ethanol, the only difference is they use insane concentrations in places like this just in case, around two hundred percent." Ruby commented as she began to resume her previous thought process of getting the hell out of dodge.

"Since when do you know so much about this topic, let alone chemistry? Last I knew you knew next to nothing on anything even close to these places." Blake asked, sceptical, pulling Ruby's attention back to her and away from mentally forging an escape plan.

"Know your enemy Kitty, that and my cover story was dealing with a laboratory that specialised in advances in the chemistry front." Ruby spoke quietly as to not alert anyone nearby. She may hate the place but she wouldn't want to have to kill everyone. "By the way how much does everyone know? So I don't let something slip that I shouldn't." Ruby asked, trying to figure out what she can tell Yang and really hoping she could drop the whole innocent act around Yang.

"Nora and Yang got told the same thing you told me when you bitch slapped me awake the first time but your dad is still in the dark. Ren said I had something like Alpha clearance. You would need to check with him." Blake said looking back to a magazine she was reading, or at least pretending like she was reading.

"Well I'm glad he doesn't know anything but who is coming up with the cover story?" Ruby asked fearing that she would need to come up with one. She knew she couldn't lie that much to him. She knew he was fishy about the whole cover story which is why neither brought it up too often. Ruby hated lying to him and Blake but anyone else she would be fine with lying to people. Hell she would have no qualms killing someone for scuffing her shoes, but in the world there was two people she hated even lying to, Blake and her dad.

"Ren said he would handle that. Nora and Yang are aware of your coming back, but were also told that they can't say it to anyone until Tai knows, they were made very aware of that." Blake managed to get out just as a doctor approached them.

"I'm looking for Miss Rose, I assume that is one of you." He spoke dutifully and had an almost regal tone to him as he stood at his full height, an even six feet. He had short, messy, greying hair, the original colour was hard to distinguish, and if Ruby had to hazard a guess she would guess he was platinum blonde originally. He was clean shaven with a thin build, a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"That would be her, sorry she has a fear of hospitals and doctors, so much so you would swear she wasn't twenty eight, hence why I'm here. If I wasn't you would need a body bag for one of you. I'm her significant other, Blake Belladonna." Blake said, holding her hand out as the doctor took it and shook.

"As in the writer?" the doctor asked, and Blake just nodded, hoping that this would not turn out the same way as when she met Ruby. "My son is a huge fan. He has been waiting for the next book in the series. He has been wanting to get some of the books signed and would kill me if I didn't ask if you know how long it would be until the next title's release?" The doctor asked taking a seat across from the duo.

"Tell him sorry but my hands have been full with her." Blake said, pointing to Ruby. "But if he wants his books signed he can send it to my p.o. box." Blake spoke in a similar regal tone as to not offend the doctor in front of her, especially before Ruby got seen by him. Blake would hate herself if she contributed to Ruby's irrational fear.

"I'll give you that address later, right now I need to make sure she is alright. If I didn't catch the marks she would gladly ignore it." Blake spoke causing Ruby to pout and slide down in her chair hoping they would have forgotten about her. Dreading about walking past the double doors and not being able to walk back, hell Ruby would gladly take paperwork over being in her spot at this exact moment.

"Your right, the patient takes priority. I'm Dr. Jonathan Arc but please call me Dr. Arc." the tall male spoke, causing Ruby to react in a very interesting way. She began to perk up. "Wait... is your son Jaune Arc? Works in a geography research thingy? Was entirely oblivious to this smoking hot red head's approach? Looks like a strong breeze can knock him over?" Ruby asked a long list of questions as the doctor began to shrink in his seat.

"Yeah... that's him. How do you know him?" the doctor asked, leading the way back behind the same double doors Ruby previously feared with a slight smirk on her face, she just now began to think of all the mischief she could cause. She knew Blake could read that smirk on her face but was happy Blake didn't want to stop her.

"I roomed with that smoking hot red head known as Pyrrha. I'm actually surprised they didn't mention me, I'm the one that pushed them together so I could get the white haired one he was after. I must remember to have a talk with them about this next time I see them." Ruby thought as she fell into an almost mocking step walking the exact same way as her friend's dad.

They walked into a room with a single dividing curtain. Ruby almost laughed at Blake, sighing at how well she was taking the current visit to the hospital. Despite how bad Jaune will be by the end of it, but if it would make sure Ruby wouldn't murder someone at the hospital it was worth the price. She was tempted to send Jaune a message but didn't, this should be something he finds out from Ruby, no matter how bad it would become. Which it will if Ruby's smirk was a broadcast of things to come.

"Now let's change the topic to what I get paid for. What is the matter with you?" Jonathan asked Ruby as he pulled a chair up to sit in front of Ruby as he pulled out a clipboard and a pen. Ruby debated if the pain she imagined this meeting would cause Jaune was worth it. She would cause Jaune some suffering, which she hasn't done for a few years and get Blake off her back. But the problem was dealing with what she feared.

Blake spoke up because Ruby was taking a while. "She got into a bad scrape while she went abroad to work. She came back yesterday and I only saw the scars this morning, personally I think it looks infected and even a medic friend suggested that we got it checked out properly instead of a quick check." Jonathan quickly began to write on the clipboard.

"I'm going to need to see them, if it would make you feel more comfortable, I could get a female doctor to look at them." he spoke softly and waited for Ruby to make the call of whether or not he should go.

"Nah I don't mind... but can you turn around while I take my shirt off? It isn't anything against you... I just have a phobia about the entire profession and the building, these places only bring bad memories." Ruby said quietly as Jonathan turned around in his chair and Ruby began to smile slightly. Blake walked over and helped Ruby take her shirt off and turned her around so the doctor could look at the injuries and Ruby could look at her. "Okay... you can turn around." Ruby said blushing at the comment she made.

Blake looked as the man turned around and instantly began to work. He pulled his chair over and began to examine the scars and the wounds on her back. "What is it that you said you did?" he asked as he observed the marks closely.

"I work in research in chemistry, I can't say any more than that, confidentiality and such." Ruby said wincing at the pressure he began to apply to the same one that went across her lower back. The same one Ren only a few hours ago looked at.

"Well you can put your shirt on. I have a fair guess at what is the matter." He said quickly writing something down. As Ruby quickly pulled her shirt back on and turned around to look at the man who just possible sped up the annoying process of dealing with the hospital up. "Well it is one of two things. Option one it is a bacterial infection that isn't dangerous at all, option two is that you are a sea turtle getting ready to lay her eggs." He said with a slight laugh in his voice as Ruby relaxed.

"Well now that you mention it... I have had an odd instinct to return to the exact same hole I hatched from and then leave my children to never see them again." Ruby quipped back, earning a laugh from the doctor.

"Well, just in case it is option one, I'll prescribe a cream that should be applied twice a day and you should wrap your back in a bandage and it should clear up in a few days." He spoke quickly as he wrote something down and pulled a small section off and handed it to Blake. Ruby meanwhile jumped up and stretched, she had been sitting for a while.

"Hey Jonny boy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jaune or Pyrrha, they still think I'm abroad. I came back early to spend some time with Blake and I just know if they found out I'd get bombarded with questions." Ruby asked as he walked them to the door.

"Okay, I won't tell them, but out of curiosity when was the last time you spoke with either of them?" He asked, causing Ruby to think how long it has been since she last talked to vomit boy which caused her to wonder if will he ever live that name down.

"I haven't seen him in about eight years, our schedules seemed to conflict after that. But I haven't talked to him for about a year. As for Pyrrha, before I left to go abroad I saw her almost every week but Blake never liked to leave the house. The only reason she is out now is because if I didn't know your son she wouldn't have been joking, we would need a body bag for one of us." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck lightly. It wasn't intentional of how long it had been, but getting tortured sort of puts a monkey wrench in the whole friends thing.

Jonathan just nodded as he walked them out the front door. The silence was slightly awkward but Ruby didn't mind it, she got to hear some interesting things about an old friend. In fact it was only a good thing. As the sun's beams of blinding light hit them, Dr. Arc spoke up. "If it doesn't begin to heal properly within a week come back and we can run tests to determine if we should progress to removing the damaged tissue via maggot therapy." He spoke quickly and dutifully. Enjoying the sun's rays.

"Okay, hopefully it won't come to that, just the thought of maggots crawling around and eating me is somewhat repulsive. Right, Blake and I should get the stuff so it won't get to that point." Ruby said shying away from him and grabbing Blake's hand and intertwined their fingers. A small sense of security filled them, the warm connection that they always seem to long for.

"Good bye, and remember apply the cream twice a day, once in the morning once before you go to bed, and keep clean dressing on it when you aren't applying the ointment or cleaning yourself." He spoke and waved them off as they began to walk towards Blake's car. They walked in a peaceful quietness. Ruby had a massive smirk on her face, as Blake began to unlock her car.

They took their seat in the front of the car and Blake just put the keys into the ignition when the smirk on Ruby's face began to annoy Blake slightly. "Okay... I have to know... what is with the smirk? In my experience that is never a good thing unless you happen to be me or Tai. Should I be worried for someone?" Blake asked starting the car and began to drive towards the nearest pharmacy.

"Nah... It is just you never thought someone as old as I was a few years back should like your books. Jauney boy is as old as you, probably got laid by less women too." Ruby commented being overjoyed at Blake glowing red at the comment. She was faced with a moral dilemma, she could continue the comments until Blake pulled over and they could participate in a nice quickie... or she can stop there. By dilemma Ruby meant there was none, she always liked tempting Blake with dirty talk.

"Honestly I'm pretty sure Yang has been with more. But could you picture how hot you and Pyrrha would be. Just going at it. I wouldn't be mad mind you... as long as I could join in. Just thinking about it is making me all hot and bothered... how about we pull over and do a bit of dogging... just the thought of people watching me dominating my kitty makes me….eager." Ruby said in a sultry whisper into Blake's ear. At the first red light Blake turned around to glare at Ruby the best she could.

"Ruby! No! Last time we did something like that we got arrested. Plus we should get the stuff and then we can go visit Yang who would be training for her start to climb to the top of boxing this year." Blake said and started to drive forward towards their destination. The thought did cross her mind of taking Ruby the first chance she got but, good things always come to those who wait. Come the night Ruby will be begging for them to just go to sleep but they were going to go until Blake felt tired.

"Fine if you want to be a bad kitty we can do that stuff later. But I'm not going in to deal with the far more annoying pharmacists with their knowledge of what is wrong with people. If I ever snap they are the first to go after I kill all the doctors in the country." Ruby sulked crossing her arms as Blake giggled.

"I swear Ruby, if I didn't know how old you were I'd swear you are eight. You hate dentists, doctors, pharmacists and if I'm not mistaken you also hate any dog or cat larger then you on all four legs." Blake commented pulling into a parking space. Enjoying how annoyed Ruby looked.

"Hey it is just common sense if something is larger than you it is a lot harder to kill at close range. Ask Ren about our time in Guatemala. As for the rest, that is just a phobia I've had since I was just a little girl." Ruby said trying to throw off an as innocent appearance as she could knowing Blake knew how dark she could become.

"Right I won't be long, if you try to run away I will tell Ren to start protocol Rose. That's right I know all about that." Blake said getting out and walking into the building. Ruby watched as Blake walked in and got in a line to be seen. Ruby got out and walked to a car not too far from where Blake parked the car. She tapped on the window. It rolled down to reveal two men in the front.

"Gentlemen, I have no idea who put you on this duty but if I catch anyone tailing us again I'm going to start shooting. Unlike you two, I'm not expendable. I could kill the both of you now and it wouldn't be questioned. Sooo I'll ask this once, do you understand?" Ruby asked and was overjoyed with how far they shrunk. When no response came Ruby spoke up again. "Either answer my question or we are going to play Twister. It is where I twist your neck until I hear it snap. We could also play Snap, It has similar rules." Ruby continued smiling an eerie smile.

"Yes. We won't follow you. Agent Green was worried." the one in the passenger seat said trying to recompose himself and failing under Ruby's gaze.

"Well you can tell Ren if he sends someone besides himself, I will personally send him their heads." Ruby said and began to walk off back to the car. She just got in as she noticed Blake walking out with a small white bag. As she got into the car she tossed Ruby the bag and giggled as Ruby nearly dropped it.

"Okay the blonde fighter next, but so we are clear... when we get home, we are going to do it in every room. I haven't had any in over a year. Plus you falling kinda ruined the mood earlier. Then tomorrow I need to start hunting. It would be a lot easier to deal with because I have Remnant at my disposal." Ruby said stretching.

She looked out the window and enjoyed how little had changed in a year. It may not seem very long, but to two people who are in true love it was an eternity. While Ruby was getting tortured, Blake was getting a different type. She had to live in pure suffering about not knowing if she was alive or dead. Ruby couldn't even begin to how bad Blake had it, at least she had training to deal with that sort of thing, Blake had no such saving grace. Ruby barely noticed them pulling into the gym Yang always trains at.

When they walked in Ruby dodged the blonde flying at her trying to give her a crushing bear hug. "Rubes!?" Yang yelled, trying to get Ruby into a hug repeatedly. "When did you get so good at dodging?" Yang asked as Ruby continued to dodge.

"I was always this good if not better. I just kept up a front for you and Blake and the others. Hell I'm a little slow and drained because... and I can't stress this enough, FUCK hospitals!" Ruby yelled and finally hugged Yang. When Yang began to give her the patented crushing hug, Blake winced at imagining the kind of pain she would be feeling.

"Yang... she has some serious injuries on her back. Can you not crush her? I haven't even had her back for a full day." Blake said and Yang kindly gave Ruby a gentler hug, curious as to what Blake meant by serious injuries.

"Can I see what she means Rubes?" Yang asked and saw Ruby beginning to sag a bit.

"Come on, I already showed Blake, Nora, Ren and a doctor who happened to be Jaune's dad." Ruby summarised what her day consisted of thus far. She just looked at Yang who proceeded to give her, her attempt at pouting. 'This is going to be a very long and annoying visit.' Ruby thought.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay this is shorter then I would normally write for this but I have an excuse. I was drinking and wanted to get this to my editor faster so I can get it to you faster. Which he should be given a round of applause. Mainly because he doesn't mind working on this after I made it far more difficult then what it needed to be. Blame me needing to be social. (*Thanks. –A*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay back to the psycho Ruby. It is very fun to write, those of you who write fanfics I suggest you give it a try. I personally find it a lot easier to write then an innocent person, I blame the internet. Hand to my editor, great guy. He has only played twister with me once, pity we used my neck. Hasn't played snap (*Yet –A*) but I can't wait.**

Chapter 5:

"Tai, how have you been?" Ren's voice came over the phone, startling Tai slightly. He hadn't expected a call from Ren today, which only ever means something bad. The last time he got a call from Ren it was when Ruby went missing. Tai only had one last thing precious to him that he knew where it was, his other daughter. If something bad happened to her, Tai wasn't sure what he would do.

"Ren... if this is bad news about Yang, please tell me now." Tai said calmly. Not the reassuring level of calmness people used to associate with him. More like a level of calmness that came from someone whose spirit was broken beyond repair. The news Ren had was the salve to hopefully heal his soul. It already hurt Ren that he couldn't tell the man the truth about his own daughter but if he could help him now, he would.

"No... This time it is actually about Ruby. She showed up on Blake's doorstep last night, she has temporary amnesia as to what happened. She has all these awful wounds across her back that I could see, no idea what other ones she left hidden. To my knowledge she got them looked at a few hours ago." Ren barely managed to say before he was met with the dial tone.

'Either he needed to call Blake to check or he is stupendously happy, maybe both, most likely both. I should send Ruby a message about the cover story.' Ren thought to himself, typing a quick message into his phone and sending it to Blake. It would defeat the purpose of a cover story if the people it concerned didn't know after all.

Blake's phone went as she was putting the prescribed cream onto Ruby's back in the changing room of the gym Yang trained at. She looked at Yang and gestured for her to open her phone and show her whatever the message was. She quickly noticed the sender was a blocked number so Blake could only assume it meant it was from Ren. Before Yang could read the message she wiped her hands off and took her phone. "Sorry Yang. It is from Ren I'm assuming and if he wanted anyone else to see it, it wouldn't be blocked." Blake spoke quickly as she read the message.

She showed Ruby it as well. It was just a few words but it was straight to the point. " _Cover story is Ruby can't remember the last year. Showed up on your front door step last night with injuries. She got them looked at today._ " Was all it said but Ruby knew what it meant. Ren got lazy and played a tried but true story. It wouldn't raise too many questions but answered just enough to where it didn't offend her dad too much for being kept in the dark.

"Well there is that road block gone, despite how lacklustre it seems." Blake scoffed putting her phone down beside her. "Stand up now Ruby so I can get these bandages on." Blake spoke softly as Ruby stood up and held her arms up as so they wouldn't hinder Blake in the process of putting the confining pieces of cloth onto her. As she got it wrapped around Ruby a few times her phone began to go off again. She recognised the song that came on, it was Tai's ringtone.

"Yang get over here and finish this. Your dad is calling me and I kinda need to answer it." Blake didn't even leave room for a debate as she answered the phone. Tai spoke so fast it was impossible for Blake to decipher. Although she could hazard a guess as to what the grumbled mess she assumed was Tai wanting to know if whatever Ren told him was true.

"Tai... calm down. I can barely understand what it is you are saying." Blake spoke softly trying to get the older man on the other end to calm down and speak to her, in English preferably. It wasn't that she couldn't even guess as to what he attempted to say. It would be something along the lines of 'Is it true?' but she had to be sure.

"Blake! Don't screw with me! Is Ruby back?" Tai yelled alarming Blake and his two daughters in the room, it was the loudest they ever heard him. Yang hasn't even heard him raise his voice that high when she was in deep trouble with the police. Instead when he wanted to get a message across he got really quiet and calm.

"Yes Tai. She just showed up last night. Ren came by to do the check I always said was stupid and found her just standing in front of the door, she can't remember most of last year." Blake said sadly to the man who had cared for her the last year like she was one of his own. If she needed someone to listen to her bitching directed towards anything he was always there. Even if the bitching was about him he would take it gladly if it made her feel better, which it did but the relief was temporary. It always made her feel terrible after the metaphorical smoke cleared.

"Why didn't you tell me Blake?" Tai asked. He felt nothing but pain at Blake's actions. That was when both Yang and Ruby noticed the fearsome calmness that developed in his voice. Ruby quickly snatched the phone from Blake to repair any damage between the two.

"Sorry daddy, I asked Blake to not tell you. I wanted to at least remember something to tell you. But apparently that poo face Ren told you. Please don't be mad at Blake for something I asked of her." Ruby spoke donning her innocent disguise to talk to her dad. How quick Ruby changed shocked Yang slightly but was happy that their dad could believe in the lie. Ruby meanwhile was happy that she didn't need to lie. She just avoided certain parts of the truth to make her seem like the bad person and make Blake seem like a saint trying to please Ruby's fictitious wish. "If it makes you feel better we will go and visit you." Ruby stated in a light hearted voice.

"That would make me feel better. I'll cook your favourite... and if you can, can you get Yang to come along as well. I haven't seen her in a while either." Tai said voice growing in volume meaning his mood was better than when he was talking with Blake. It brought a smile to Ruby's face while she looked at Blake. She turned to Yang and simple mouthed 'I'm going to hit you as soon as I hang up.'

"Okay daddy. We'll leave in a few minutes. I love you daddy, bye." Ruby said once she heard her dad say bye she hung up. She handed Blake back her phone. She turned to Yang and punched her hard across the face. Both girls screamed from the pain. Ruby through force of habit punched with her injured hand. Yang meanwhile never felt a punch connect like the one her sister just threw.

"You got dad to worry because you haven't seen him in that long! You bitch!" Ruby yelled shaking her hand. She didn't mean to throw that hard of a punch. She only realised the strength she used when she saw a bruise starting to develop into a sickly shade of brown and yellow across the lower section of Yang's jaw.

"Says the one who was gone for a year doing God knows what. Worrying a lot more then dad in the process." Yang said rubbing her jaw. Wincing at the feeling that coursed through her when she felt the part Ruby punched, it was a new feeling to Yang. The last punch Ruby threw at her was when she still was meant to be 'innocent' and that was only a few years ago, this was on a whole different level. "And since when can you throw such a powerful punch?" Yang asked still rubbing her face.

"Because I _chose_ torture and worrying others over getting married with a particularly beautiful onyx haired woman, thank you reminding me. But meanwhile you chose to leave dad in the dark. He is so worried that Blake and I need to get you on the way to visit him." Ruby said quickly trying undoing the bandaged wrist to check the damage.

"Ruby... how the... I think it has swelled even more, this is why you don't stupidly punch people or things." Blake scolded as she examined the hand before her. Liking that Ruby could still move her fingers. Shocked that it seemed to grow after her hand connected with Yang's head but happy it didn't appear to be broken. Before Yang could comment about the dark purple almost black appendage to her sister's forearm, Blake began to wrap it up. Not as tight as Ruby had it but tight enough to maintain a certain level of pressure that would help the healing but not hinder her or make it painful.

"Wait... you got tortured sis?" Yang asked walking over forgetting the pain in her head. More concerned about her sister's well-being. All forms of insults or snappy puns gone. She went into a protective mode that dwarfed any form of protective mode Blake had concerning Ruby. "Like water-boarding and bronze tiger and that kind of thing." Yang continues her line of questioning.

"Why is it when I say torture both you and Blake instantly jump to water-boarding? On a different note you knew a different one as well, one that is slightly out of practise but still. I digress no I wasn't tortured with either of those. That would affect the results you would receive, the torture victim would say whatever they thought would get the pain to stop." Ruby said quickly fixing her outfit. Flexing her hand again, trying to determine any permanent damage. To her surprise she couldn't figure out any, she could still move her hand. She may not be as dexterous as she was with it but still nothing seemed permanent.

"Yang get changed, dad is cooking. He said to get you so you'll be in the car with us." Ruby said taking a seat to await her sister to get changed into some of her casual clothes. Blake meanwhile turned to face Ruby as Yang went to get changed. She barely wanted to see Yang showing off her cleavage. She certainly didn't want to see her getting changed, Blake had her eyes already set on a girl. Quite literally in the current circumstance.

"Tai is cooking? I love it when he does but it is a rarity these days." Blake said trying to make light conversation. Blake might have liked the silence once. After she met Ruby though she grew to hate it. It only brought something bad for someone.

"You do know he hates it when you call him that. He considers you like his own daughter at this point, hell we were engaged. No idea if you still want to go through with it though. I did after all lie to you for what, nine years?" Ruby said sadly looking down at the floor. She didn't want to look into Blake's eyes, she always felt terrible when she looked into them. They would make her feel like she did something wrong. The only difference was Blake knew she did and still does something not entirely legal for the average person to do.

"Ruby Rose I'm still madly in love with you. If you think you can put me through a roller-coaster of emotions just to ditch me because you told me a few lies that you had to for my safety you have another thing coming." Blake said flicking Ruby's head playfully. "I even kept this around my neck." Blake said taking off the ring that was around her neck on a fine leather necklace. It was just wide enough to not make it not noticeable. The leather was tanned to a shade of red that matched Ruby's hair. With the silver colour of the ring it was like a moveable shrine of Ruby.

"I thought surely you would have thrown that at a wall or something after tearing up our room when I went on that stupid mission." Ruby joked and noticed the blush growing on Blake's face. This wasn't the blush that Ruby normally would cause. This was one out of embarrassment.

"T... That actually was what happened. A few days later when Ren convinced me to return home after he told me some details. I saw this small piece of jewellery shimmering and I picked it up. I promised myself I wouldn't put this on my finger again. You will have to be the person who to put it on." Blake said regaining control over the blood that ran to her face and was overjoyed that it was Ruby's turn in a long time to blush.

"Sorry kitty, but I don't think this is exactly the most romantic place to do something like that. Surely we should go to some fancy place. Or anywhere as long as it wasn't a unisex changing room, especially with my sister standing right behind you." Ruby spoke as she was regaining control of her facial features as Blake began to lose her control.

"Ahh damn it Rubes, I wanted to see how romantic you could be, is that so bad?" Yang spoke quickly, making Blake jump at the mention of how romantic Ruby could be. Blake knew more about how much of Ruby being innocent was an act and could read Ruby better then Yang. That was the only thing about Blake Yang hated. She kept saying the same mantra in her head over and over again, as long as she makes Ruby happy. Thus far she has made Ruby nothing but happy.

"Well ruining you eavesdropping is the most fun I've had with my pants on around some women." Ruby quipped back. The older women blushing a shade that could put Ruby's namesake to shame. It was enjoyable to her to watch people squirm depending on how she was able to do it. For Blake this was the best possible way. As for Yang... this was a new way and quickly becoming her favourite. She got to show how perverted she was, she made Blake feel flustered, and made Yang uncomfortable. It was win win win.

"Right...well this is now awkward... don't we need to go to dad's... or anywhere just keep your pants on." Yang said trying to defuse any form of brewing sexual thoughts growing in either her sister's or Blake's mind. Hopefully it was only Blake but there was so much Yang thought she knew about her sister to be proven wrong.

"I don't know Yang... I was promised shower fun time earlier and Blake is yet to deliver. I'm hurt, I couldn't even test the shower head out because Ren was cooking and Blake kinda destroyed the mood without inviting Nora into the shower." Ruby managed to get out before Blake covered her mouth and began to lead them out. Blake was already planning the various ways she was going to make Ruby regret starting it. Ruby may appear to be the dominate one but they both knew it was Blake.

"Right... that is beyond TMI. Someone should call my therapist, tell him he is a very rich man now." Yang got out as she followed the duo to Blake's car, not sure who corrupted who and not entirely sure she wanted the answer. Any possible answer was nothing but bad. Terrible thoughts began to funnel their way into Yang's mind as she took a seat in the car. She didn't want to know but she also needed to know. She wasn't sure which devil she wanted to shake hands with. Unfortunately the latter was winning. Yang decided to put it up to fate, if Ruby broke the silence she would ask.

"Soooo Kitty... what was this 'check' that you thought was stupid? Did someone put a thorn in my kitty's paw?" Ruby asked just seconds after Yang made the deal with fate in her head. Yang ignoring whatever Blake was saying due to the profanities she decided to throw around. Some of which a sailor wouldn't even consider using. She had to ask now, there was no way out.

Being courteous Yang waited for Blake to finish. Hoping that whatever it was they were talking about would last until they arrived at their dad's house. Unfortunately fate already proved to want to kill Yang so she also thought against holding her breath. Fate decided to speed up what she already knew was coming, the end to Blake talking. As the silence began to set in she decided to get it over with.

"I just have to know, who corrupted who?" Yang asked, already regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth. The silence now was filled with Ruby laughing and Blake blushing. "Ruby corrupted me." that was all that was said. Making Yang almost do a double take. The response to come was worse though.

"You weren't complaining Mistress, you were overjoyed, and then I showed you cat-girls." Ruby managed to get out before Blake covered her mouth with one hand. An easily pried off hand to anyone who wanted to know about Blake liking cat-girls, like a particular blonde person sitting in the back of the car.

"Ruby... tell me more about this cat-girl thing, it sounds interesting." Yang suggestively said and the look Blake developed in her eyes was one of pure terror to Yang and Ruby. A look that sent two different messages to the two different women. Yang, got 'tell anyone about this and I will gut you like a fish'. Ruby however got a much different one. She got 'Continue telling her and you will rue it'. Neither wanting to tempt fate further.

Blake decided to tell Ruby aloud in case she couldn't get the message by the look Blake gave her. "Ruby... if you tell Yang anything else and I swear I will make you go celibate until our wedding day which we need to start to replanning." The look of pure terror was nothing but priceless to Yang. She just had to know, apparently fate does look out for her in the end, it gave her a great insight.

"Ahh Ruby ignore her and tell me more. I could always get you a bunch of high end whores again. A few of the old ones got sad when I told them about your engagement." Yang said desperately trying to get any and all information out about Blake, the normally silent girl. This was too juicy of a tid bit to just drop.

"No Yang. She is serious and I told you when I said I got engaged, I don't want anyone else. But I should say I don't regret showing her." Ruby said smiling softly. She had the person she wanted in the end. While they will never be safe she was overjoyed Blake still wanted it to the point of refusing to put her ring on by herself, Ruby had to be the one to put it on. Ruby didn't have to guess about what would have happened if she didn't come back. She figure out from that simple gesture that Blake wouldn't move on from her and she most certainly would never move on from Blake. She may joke from time to time about getting another person to join in but Ruby could never do something like that.

Just the thought of someone else making Blake happy just made her skin crawl. It is obviously selfish but Ruby always thought everyone is allowed one selfish act and this was hers. She should be the only person who would make Blake happy.

The rest of the trip was silent, comfortable for Ruby. She was allowed to reflect back on all the times Blake made her smile. The same thoughts that helped her get through the dark cavernous room that she was locked in. Ruby could tell Blake was thinking along similar lines. Yang meanwhile had put in some headphones and started to listen to something, Ruby couldn't even bring herself to care. She slipped her hand into Blake's free hand and intertwined their fingers. A simple act but it always brought the duo nothing but comfort and security.

As Blake pulled into the driveway of Tai's house she was overjoyed to see him standing at the open door smiling the biggest smile Blake had seen on his face since Ruby announced their engagement. With the hand that didn't have Ruby's in it she clutched the ring. 'Soon Blake... she will gladly do it again... but why am I so nervous about it?' was the only thought as the trio stepped out. Yang hugged him almost instantly.

"I'm sorry about my tone earlier Blake, there is no excuse for me to ever yell at you for simply wanting to listen to Ruby." Tai said looking down. He truly felt like Blake deserved the right to be furious at him, instead she walked up and hugged him.

"It's okay Tai. I wouldn't be able to handle that as well as you did if the tables were reversed." Blake said softly as she disengaged the hug. It wasn't what she needed, but he needed to see Ruby. He needed to hold Ruby. As Blake sidestepped to show him Ruby his smiled dissolved into him starting to cry tears of joy, or what the trio of girls hoped were tears of joy.

"Hey daddy." Was all Ruby said before she threw herself into giving her dad the biggest hug she could. Tai meanwhile returned the strength of the hug back. "I'm sorry daddy. Can you forgive me for making Blake not tell you?" Ruby got out muffled by her dad's chest. The embrace was great for the both of them. Ruby loved that her dad still cared deeply for Blake. Tai loved it because he finally had his daughter back, his daughters were finally home. The time may only be for a meal but it was more than long enough for him to be happy that he knew they were safe.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again a short chapter but I wrote this all in one sitting and normally I like to do two or three sittings for this story. I kinda got side-lined and told I was babysitting my youngest cousin a whole five minutes before she got to my house. Plus lotsa booze from Friday on until today. Ah being social don't you hate it? (*Yes. Yes I do –A*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I feel like I've done enough fluff for this story thus far. So let's get back into where I shine, a psychopathic Ruby. Which again, it shouldn't be as fun as it is. I blame the internet and me not having any healthy outlet for my interest in the matter. (*Healthy for who? –A*)**

Chapter 6:

Ruby sat at her desk, the same one that just a year ago she sat at. She looked across and saw Ren doing whatever it was that he was doing. It was slightly irritating to Ruby, she had literally nothing to do. She was just told to go in so they could start to interrogate the men that broke into her house. The only reason she has yet to enter the rooms they kept them and not start hunting down the last three people on her list was because she really wanted to make them pay for hitting Blake.

That and Ren wanted to be there with her because he thought that Ruby may go overboard. "No idea where he is getting that from, I would never kill someone. That is like my least favourite thing to do." Ruby mumbled to herself. Waiting was the worst part since she was ready to get the intel but Ren meanwhile was doing the last bit of paperwork he needed to get done.

"I heard that and unlike you, my kill count isn't five times my age, at the least." Ren said, putting a stack of papers down as he stood up from his desk. He walked towards Ruby who jumped up at the thought she could get her pent up aggression out. "By the way how was Tai's? I didn't get much from Blake and as for Yang, she know wants to fight me hoping I can punch harder then you. Thanks for that by the way." Ren said as they began walking into the depths of the building that they happened to _work_ in.

"It was fine. Dad got mad because I said 'I told Blake not to tell you' but he quickly got over it because I'm back and breathing. Or at least I think I am, it would be awkward if I was walking around dead. Plus that means Blake had sex with a corpse last night." Ruby said laughing slightly at Ren maintaining the calm demeanour.

"Why am I not surprised you would have a smartass comment like that? More importantly why must you always make a sexual remark about something like that? Bad enough you sent Nora a sex video she proceed to desperately search for last night to prove she didn't make it up." Ren stated as they reached the door to the first man they needed to talk to.

Ignoring the guards stationed at the door Ruby attempted to walk straight in as a guard stopped her. "So I'm taking it that you are new here. The only person that out ranks me is the boss. Ren here is the same rank as me. The only reason you need to worry about me and not him is because there is a long list of different protocols if I ever get time off." Ruby said staring the guards chilling the hall.

"She isn't wrong. I'm pretty sure most of our dead or crippled agents are her doing. Ask the human resources about her and protocol 'Rose'." Ren said as he opened the door to see the reason she is even there. A man tied to a chair gag in his mouth and a blindfold on as Ruby donned an eerie smile. The guards gulped and Ren let out a small laugh.

"You two may want to take your break now. This is going to get loud and painful for at least that person. The last time she had that smile... let's just say the red room was originally white. She was brutal and the guards who were at the door needed a lot of therapy." Ren said smiling a smile that equated to Ruby's. The blindfolded man who felt the smiles shivered. He didn't know what was to come, but feared simply not knowing as well.

"Sooo I never got your name. It doesn't matter. The second you got into this room you lost all humanity. Well let's just say this is going to become some fun times between us." Ruby began as she ripped the blindfold off and took the gag away. He was about to yell something when Ruby put her hand over his mouth. "Now before I remove my hand I just want you to know. Mitch got his elbows blown out because he hit the beautiful women who lives in my house and eats my food. Plus, he used bad language. It hurt my poor poor ears. If I hear something bad we won't give you the choice of your first torture. Instead I'm going to take some shots from the hip with a nail gun." Ruby said, her smile becoming softer and innocent.

Ren laughed slightly as Ruby took her hand away. "Well, be glad it would be her pulling the trigger. She is the best shot you will find. Meanwhile I would use an anti-tank round and knee cap you. Of course you would go into shock and bleed to death, if I didn't miss that is. I'm a very bad shot." Ren said and saw the man shiver, laughing darkly. "So your new name is prisoner #642-024. We wouldn't want any confusion now would we?" Ren continued enjoying the man frantically look for a way out.

"Now we have some fun selections for you today. We can either connect you to a Tucker telephone. Or we can put you in an old fashion Chinese water drop." Ruby said walking around the man, no not man, he was stripped of everything that gave someone the right to call himself that. He was just a number now, prisoner #642-024. "I'm sure you don't know what either are. Even if you do I like explaining them. For a Tucker Telephone we connect your dick, which I'm assuming is micro to a wire and then we connect another wire to your feet. We then turn a handle to create an electrical current that is so weak in current it won't kill but the voltage it generates would be painful. You would also be lucky if you can ever keep it up afterward." Ruby said walking back around.

Ren stepped in to explain the final one. "The other one we tie you in a chair and drop water, slowly. One drop at a time and insanity is a guarantee. We are being nice and letting you pick, you have to pick one by the way, if you don't pick one or try another, fictitious option we will give you a mystery one. One where we won't explain what we will do."

"I think I'll attempt the third option you useless prick, I'm not going to say anything." The man spat onto the floor by Ruby's feet.

"Ohhh they don't normally go for that. Plus he did say an awful phrase but he is about to learn fast... sooo Ren I'm going to take three shots on him. Then we can do the fun things." Ruby said taking a step out of the room quickly stepping back in with a small self-contained nail gun, quickly loading a few of the nails. "Well Ren, seeing as he insulted you I'll let you decided where the first and last shot go. I'm thinking a nice shoulder shot for mine." Ruby said taking a few steps back flexing her hands and turned around to see Ren looking the man over.

"Left knee and right kidney. Avoid the Renal artery, we wouldn't want him bleeding out know." Ren said moving away enjoying the person fighting in his tied position. Ruby quickly fired a nail into the centre of his Left knee.

"Sorry. We should give him something so he won't bite down on his tongue. Suicide would suck right now." Ruby giggled out as Ren quickly put the gag back in. Ruby quickly fired another nail into his left shoulder enjoying him seething trying to regain some feeling of normality. The blood slowly flowing out of the wounds. "Hey Ren do you think if I farmed enough of his blood I can paint your car?" Ruby asked ignoring the man in pain in front of her.

"Last time you attempted that he bled out and didn't give you enough blood. You ended up scraping my car. That was a 1940's Rolls-Royce and those aren't cheap. I couldn't even claim any insurance on it. Apparently human blood voids the insurance and it makes it awkward to explain to people what happened to it." Ren said as Ruby started to line up the next and final shot.

Right before she took it she quickly turned around and continued to attempting to aim the nail gun. "Yeah but you have to admit it would have looked nice." Ruby said pulling the trigger firing the final nail into the final location.

"Okay that was fun, and I think we should attempt walling first. That is always fun." Ruby said tossing the nail gun out the door. "The only problem is the nail in his knee. That makes it harder for us so either we can wall him or water cure him." Ruby continued talking to Ren ignoring the man attempting to scream, only muffled by the piece of leather and plastic in his mouth.

"Let's do the water cure, save walling for the other guy." Ren spoke with nothing but cheer in his voice. Ruby pushed the back of the chair knocking the lower the man's upper half. Leaving his feet elevated. Enjoying the look in his eyes as he frantically looked around from his new position.

"Now to the untrained this looks like we are about to water board you. This is a very primitive version, we are going to make you drink nothing but water. If you are wondering the dangers of this. The big one is drowning but we can always bring you back from that. No the main worry is water intoxication. It will cause your organs to expand and we risk piercing the mandula-oblingata. The small part at the bottom of your brain that controls your heart and we can't fix that." Ruby said informing the man as she removed the gag as Ren began to pour water down his throat.

The gurgling that filled their ears was almost symphonic. As Ren slowed the pouring to a stop they pushed his mouth shut forcing him to swallow. "Now I doubt you want to tell us who you work for right about now. You do look particularly thirsty." Ruby said as she forced his mouth open as Ren began to pour more water into his throat. The room that once was filled with a man muffled by a gag was now filled with a prisoner brought to almost drowning.

To Ren and Ruby the time felt like nothing more than a blink of an eye. To the prisoner it felt like an eternity. The constant being brought to near drowning was starting to take its toll, it was nothing but suffering. "Well I have some good news for you. We are moving onto your friend. So we will hopefully see you again tomorrow, sleep tight. Someone should bring in some food for you. I think dinner tonight is rice, not sure what the side dish is." Ruby said as she fixed the chair the man was tied to putting the blindfold back and leaving the gag off.

They both stepped quickly out of the room and locked the door tight. The guards meanwhile returned looking between each other. They felt nothing but sympathy for the man the room. Ren and Ruby just had a smirk on their face. "So how are we getting the other one?" Ruby asked.

"Oh he is suffering the white room, it works great." Ren said as he led the way back from where they came from. The only sound in the hallways was the clicking sound of shoes on the tiles. Almost laughable in the serenity that was left in the sounds of the retreating people made the guards shiver at just the thought of the damage they caused that one person.

"Right there is nothing we need more from you today so go home. I'm sure Blake wants make sure you are still alive and breathing... I swear if you attempt to make that into something sexual." Ren said staring Ruby in the eyes.

"Yeah but Yang may be there. Or Blake may just want to do something boring. Like me needing to help her with a chapter. Or sex... actually that sounds like fun... See you later Ren. Tell Nora she should check her email, I may or may not send her another video." Ruby spoke laughing at the expression on Ren's face.

"Come on kitty, let me just have one sparring match with her." Yang whined into Blake's ear. This was the eighth time this hour. She wanted to practise her punches and weaving with her sister.

"YANG! I told you to not call me that, only Ruby can. To make matters worse you want your injured sister, who miraculously hasn't broken her wrist but right now it is swollen to nearly double its size if not triple, to fight with you." Blake commented back. Already tired of turning down Yang each and every time she brought it up. She was getting ready to kick Yang out of her house. The only reason she hasn't at this point was to be polite to Yang.

"Why though? She can hit a whole lot harder than I can. Plus that stupid joke you have about how some brain trauma could do me good." Yang said as she developed a pout that would rival Ruby's pout. The same one that both women knew was fake but seemed so real even now. Sadly for Yang, Blake had long since developed an immunity to a pouting face.

"It isn't going to work on me Yang. You aren't going to get into a punching match with her until she is healed and willing to fight you and not a minute sooner. If I even hear otherwise you will learn to fear me even more." Blake dead panned staring into Yang's eyes sending her the simple and pure message, 'don't tempt fate.'

"Fine but once she can we are going twenty rounds at least." Yang offered as an alternative to the situation. One that got what everyone wanted except Ruby who didn't get a say in it. Yang only had Ruby's best interest in mind, it was okay after all.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Ruby asked as she walked in putting a small box on the counter and taking a seat next to Blake. Enjoying the look the two women gave her. "What... something I said? Is there something in my teeth? I brought home some cookies from that one bakery we like." Ruby asked Blake, quickly attempting to clean her teeth with her forefinger.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you had something important to do." Blake said as Ruby inched closer to Blake. She was almost sitting on her lap as she rested her head on Blake's shoulder.

"All I needed to do was some good old fashion torture on this one guy, finished early. He is still alive, don't worry." Ruby said so casually startling Blake and Yang. "I'm sure you have a reason as to why you are here besides trying to convince Blake to change her mind. Trust me that is very hard, but I need to take Blake into a secluded area and not stop what I do best until dinner time. Soooo, I'll take to you later." Ruby said as she herded Yang out of the house.

Ruby walked back into the room and was immediately assaulted with a pillow. "No no no, Blake, you are meant to be face down into a pillow." Ruby teasingly admonished Blake, tossing the pillow back onto the couch.

"Yeah but what you do best is cook me food so I give you the happy times. You wouldn't want to lie to your sister would you? Plus your kitty is hungry." Blake said pouting as Ruby walked back into the kitchen. Sulking at being told she now had to cook but happy that she most likely will get sex afterwards. As she entered the kitchen she developed a perverted smile she was well known for with Blake.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay short chapter but between a family party that I had a whole half an hour notice mixed with me misplacing my memory stick at a friend's house and a few days of no sleep. I'd like to thank my editor for putting up with me and I'd like to thank you readers even more for putting up with the slow week. (*Worked out perfectly since I was fighting a nasty cold and felt like absolute shit –A*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so my other story finished and I'm still trying to avoid furniture thrown at me by real life from friends who didn't really like the ending, which I personally love. The ending not having to dodge things like a chair, or keyboards would have been nice though. Anyways let's get the show on the road.**

Chapter 7:

"You need to tell her Yang. We can't keep hiding this, she may not seem very observant, but I can assure you she is by far more then what she appears." A woman said running a brush through her snow white hair, getting angry at her girlfriend putting off the inevitable. Yang meanwhile started to laugh and dodge a well thrown brush.

"What am I meant to tell her 'So Ruby, turns out I've been Pansexual this entire time and have been dating your ex-girlfriend for three years.' There isn't any way I come out like a good person Princess. Hell I may even get a well-timed punch to the face again. It still hurts by the way." Yang said handing the brush back as the woman that was sitting in front of the mirror turned around and stared at her. Her blue eyes complimented her snow white nightgown with a scar going down her left eye.

"It wouldn't have gotten this bad when you told her like I asked you to when we started going out. Hell I could get over you not telling Tai about us but you need to tell Ruby. If it helps we can go out to eat at a fancy place. You invite Ruby and this fiancée I keep hearing about and I'll make all the reservations." The woman said as Yang walked up and wrapped the woman in a hug and began to sway in their spot.

"I'm not getting a choice here am I? When should I invite them to it?" Yang asked moving a few stray strands of hair behind the woman's ear as to not obstruct her beautiful eyes. Yang began to hum softly as the other began to think when she would want to meet her ex-girlfriend who will have her current fiancée with her. It wouldn't have mattered to her if it hadn't been so long since they broke up.

"I have nothing I need to do tomorrow night, so then will work best for me." The snow haired woman said giving Yang a peck on the lips. "Guess it works best for me as well Weiss." Yang said giving Weiss a kiss back but a more passionate one. When they broke apart Yang just groaned as her phone began to ring.

"You should get that and then while you're at it, invite her to dinner." Weiss said disengaging from the hug and walked over to their bed taking a seat with her back pressed up against the headboard as Yang grabbed her phone and jumped into the other side of the bed and answered the phone.

"City morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em, how many are we talking here." Yang joked hearing an exasperated sigh from the white haired woman next to her and from over the phone. Meanwhile she just laughed as she heard Ruby giggle on the other end. "What do you need Ruby, it's late." Yang asked getting a hit on the head from Weiss.

"Oh nothing much, I just need someone who is skilled with untying rope. I'm tied up and Blake seems angry because I sent Nora a second sex video. Only nice thing she did was give me a phone and said 'call someone who cares,' so that... and if you can get into Nora's email and delete the video." Ruby spoke somewhat rushed. Weiss and Yang both felt blood rush to their faces as Ruby went on.

"Normally I'd ask Ren but he is busy at work and Nora to my knowledge just started therapy. No idea why, it was pretty tame stuff. Just some whips, a candle and ropes to hold me in place." Ruby continued before she became muffled by something Yang could only hope was Blake's hand.

Yang not wanting to be out done decided to play Ruby's game back. "Would love to help Rubes but I have my hands full, if you can give Blake the phone and I'll try to talk some sense into her." Yang heard a muffled response and the sound of static as the phone was changing hands.

"Ruby will be fine Yang. She will however be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future." Blake's melodic voice came over the phone causing Weiss to hide a giggle.

"I figured as much. I need to ask you are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Yang asked and heard another muffled laugh from Ruby followed by muddled speech. "I assume this is for me and Ruby you are asking for so we can make some free time, about what time are we talking?" Blake asked and Yang turned over to Weiss who held up a simple line of a message confirming reservations.

"Eight o'clock, Village Inn." Yang said as the text began to fade raising an eyebrow at Weiss' choice of restaurant, but also overjoyed at it not being too fancy. Plus this way she could get Ruby drunk even easier, and that way she could get Ruby to mention something stupid. She could also get drunk and make the night go a lot easier on her.

"Sounds lovely. We'll be there and don't try and get Ruby drunk again. I don't like holding her hair as she is throwing up. It does make her easier to handle the morning after though." Blake said and they quickly said their good byes and hung up. Yang turned to Weiss and smirked.

"I thought you said fancy? I wouldn't classify pub grub as fancy." Yang said getting a smack on the back of the head. Loathing the smirk on Yang's face, the same smirk she always wore when she thought she was right.

"That is because any time you go there it is one in the afternoon. After five they up scale the level of 'fanciness' as you would say." Weiss scolded her as she turned off the lamp next to her and turned over onto her side to ignore Yang. Yang meanwhile wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her closer letting sleep overtake them a smile on her face.

As Ruby pulled away from Blake to regain control of her mouth. "So what did Yang want and can I please get back in the bed... please...? I said I was sorry about sending her the video and next chance I get I'll delete it myself." Ruby said looking up at Blake while she sat on the floor. It had been this way for a few hours, Ruby apologising profusely and Blake refusing to accept it. She was sorry she thought it would be okay to send Nora another one. Blake however didn't think so, but she did enjoy seeing Ruby begging for forgiveness, it was yet to get annoying to her it was in fact the best thing to happen to her all day.

"We have dinner tomorrow at eight tomorrow, be here at six so we can go through the normal hassle of getting you ready. Also you won't get back in this bed until I see that video being deleted. Not a second sooner and if you attempt to get in here before then and I will withhold sex. We both know how serious I am with this kind of thing." Blake said as she started to read the book she kept in her night stand. Ruby would have long since attempted to pout her way back into the bed if it wouldn't have made Blake angrier, which it would. Ruby meanwhile was debating if she should sleep on the floor be Blake and hope she accidentally steps on her in the middle of the night so she can get sympathy points or if she should just go downstairs to sleep on the couch.

"I'm willing to bet it is she is finally going to tell me that she is dating my last ex. It is about time too. Can you pass me a pillow, not going to go downstairs, the couch is about as comfortable as as a park bench." Ruby said as she received a pillow to the face from Blake which just caused Blake to laugh at how her expression just fell to a stoic one.

"I'm telling you she isn't dating your ex-girlfriend. She is as straight as Christopher Lee." Blake said still laughing lightly at Ruby's still stoic face as she was still reading the erotic book she has yet to finish since Ruby constantly distracting her. Not that she minded but Ruby was in trouble and she wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

"I bet you it is, if it isn't it I'll wear that one outfit you love but I loathe. You know, the French maid one." Ruby started as she began to think of what she wanted from Blake. She could get into her bed if she was right faster but it wouldn't be too difficult to delete the video in the first place. She could get Nora over with her laptop and delete it in a few hours, there also wasn't much she wanted Blake to do in the bedroom. Blake had a pretty open mind so she was willing to try anything once. "And if I'm right you have to tell Yang about how much you like cat girls and why you like them and pretty much go into detail about it." Ruby said grinning as Blake put the book down to stare at Ruby.

Blake did love to see Ruby in the French maid outfit. Ruby loathed it because it fed too much into Blake's dominant personality. "Fine but if you are right I get to decide when I tell her." Blake said it if she would reveal something that personal for a bet it would be on her terms but if Ruby was right she would fulfil her end because Ruby would fulfil her side and wear the outfit. They both shook their hands in agreement.

Ruby dropped the pillow on the ground and rested her head on it. It was far too hot to use a blanket, plus if it was cold she may get even more sympathy. Which she wouldn't need but would nice to have in the back pocket. She never liked doing something like that but she also wanted to make Blake feel bad for making her sleep on the floor.

"Ruby, I hope you know I won't feel bad about this, now get some sleep. Ren tells me you have something important to do tomorrow." Blake said as she turned off the light and turned over pulling the sheets up to her neck. She never liked kicking Ruby out of the bed but Ruby did something she never asked Blake if it was okay to do in the first place. Blake had to be strong otherwise Ruby would abuse her for being so weak. She also knows that Ruby will get Nora over as soon as she could to delete the video. One night would not hurt her, she went a year sleeping in her bed by herself with Ruby being god knows where, she could go a few more hours. Ruby was after all only a few feet away.

Ruby just hummed and closed her eyes, she did need to go and get more information through _gentle persuasion_ that was all she ever needed to tell Blake. It was more so because she knew Blake would over react and Blake never wanted to read further into it. She always thought that was a rabbit hole she could never crawl her way out. She always thought that Ruby by al rights, should have terrible nightmares if she could ever sleep but the way she was able to sleep in such a serene state made her question a lot. Although she did still love the woman madly but wanted to keep some idea of what she would do a secret.

Ruby walked into her shared office with Ren. She was slightly angry that Blake kept her word and didn't develop sympathy. She really needed to work some real anger out and she had the perfect person to take it all out on. Sensing the anger Ren stood up and walked with Ruby towards the holding cell of the prisoner. "By the way Ren you need to text Nora to bring her laptop over to Blake so she can delete that video." Ruby said opening the door to her new punching bag.

Ruby ripped off the blind fold and turned the man around. "Sorry guy, I have a lot of anger to work out. We already got all the important information from the other fucknut. So I got the green light to beat you until my hands are broken." Ruby said as Ren walked in and closed the door. He decided it would be best for everyone if he would only step in if it became a situation of life and death.

Ruby punched the person in the chair as hard she could with her left hand. The sickening sound of his nose breaking. It brought a smile to Ruby's face. "To prove I'm not a bad person do you want me to use a pair of knuckle dusters or start slicing you thin with a nice new knife? I personally love the knife idea, but seeing as I want to be nice, I'll let you make the call." Ruby said holding up a knuckle duster in one hand and a knife in the other. She was overjoyed with the person starting to relax more, two days of this he had become used to it.

"I doubt he talked. I will however if it means you'll let me walk." He spoke trying to get out of the current predicament. He desperately sought a way out of this hell. Ruby's smile grew, he saw through her small lie. The other person was only a matter of time away from talking. He already told them who sent them by mistake thinking Ren was just another hallucination.

"Well we can't just let you walk but tell you what if you say who sent you we will give you a five hour head start." Ruby said as she began to smile at him getting ready to talk.

"We got sent by Hei Xiong, but he was hired by some other party who we have no connection to." He spoke. Ren walked over and untied him from the post and put on the blindfold. "Lead him out Ren, I got something I need to do." Ruby spoke as she quickly walked out.

Ruby stepped into the elevator and hit the button to get to the top floor. As the doors began to part Ruby quickly took down a long rifle she had long since placed there. Secrecy needs to be kept secret. Meaning there needed to be no survivors of their captives. Once they served their use they got silenced. As she looked into the scope she saw Ren walking with the man in front of him. Ren pulled the blind fold off and removed the rope. Ruby couldn't be sure what they were talking about. Once she saw him run Ruby began to take deep breaths.

'1... 2... 3... 4... 5... was that seconds or hours. Who knows?' Ruby thought as she pulled the trigger. A split second after she pulled the trigger she witnessed the body fall over. A bullet wound going through the man's skull. Ruby re-cocked the gun and squeezed the trigger again planting another round in the man's head.

Ruby walked back to where she kept her rifle and hung it up again. The only people that can get up to her small perch was Ozpin, herself and Ren. Ren and Ozpin would never touch her rifle. It was her version of Storm Flower, she called it Crescent Rose. As she was standing in the elevator it descended to the ground floor she saw Ren standing waiting for her.

"Nice shot. Glad to see that after all this time you still have that amazing skill." Ren commented as Ruby stepped out and smiled as she was now one step closer to Ren enjoying the sight of her old punching bag's lifeless body being dragged in, a trail of the sanguine nectar being left behind. A small team of people following behind quickly cleaning up the red lines.

"Well I need to get going. I have a dinner date tonight so before I go I'll think of a way we can deal with Junior, but seriously you need to tell Nora to delete that video in front of Blake. I need Blake to see it is gone because I can't sleep on the floor again." Ruby said getting ready leave as Ren began to laugh lightly.

"It is just going to be the same strategy as always." Ren commented as he quickly typed a text quickly to who Ruby could only assume was Nora relaying the message.

"Thanks Ren, I promise I won't send her another one unless Blake says it is okay, but I doubt she will before we are married and then she will refuse to agree because I'll be for her eyes only." Ruby commented as Ren walked towards the front door.

"Well my day is over, I suppose I can go see Blake, it will also give Nora a reason to get over faster." Ren said as they began to walk towards their cars. Ruby meanwhile laughed at how right Ren was with his remark about Nora.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so this is my second version of this chapter, I didn't like the way the first one ended, but it is still fun to write. For those of you who have read 'The Four Treasures of Remnant' I hope you aren't still mad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I get to write a perverted Ruby again, which makes me happy face. Mainly because there is a severe lack of stories with a dark or perverted Ruby. I cannot stress how fun it is to write Ruby this way. (*Oh there are plenty of stories of perverted Ruby, you just haven't looked hard enough my friend*)**

Chapter 8:

"Blake do I have to wear this stupid outfit? It feels itchy and uncomfortable, why can't I just wear a skirt or a dress or better yet nothing?" Ruby commented for what felt like the nth time in as many minutes. The only part of the outfit Ruby had been complaining about had been the same thing as she does for every outfit, pants. Blake could never understand why Ruby hated pants so much.

"Ruby we have been over this a few times, you can either wear the outfit I gave you or we aren't going to do anything fun. We are going to have a nice dinner with your sister, and then we are going to then have a nice quite evening. I even made some cookies so we can sit down eat them and I'll even end up reading you parts from that book I keep in my night stand." Blake commented pulling into a free parking space. Blake smirked as Ruby stopped fidgeting and looked at Blake with pleading eyes.

"Blake if you are suggesting an evening of erotica and cookies if I keep my pants on I will keep them on, but so help me if you lie I will withhold my body from you." Ruby spoke letting a small smile grace her lips which fell as Blake began to laugh.

"That is more of a punishment for you then it is for me, but if you want to do that fine. I'm more than happy, few days where I can walk straight would do me good. Would also be the straightest thing about me." Blake commented leaning over and planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek. Enjoying Ruby chuckling a bit at Blake's joke. Ruby always enjoyed Blake's sense of humour. It was one of the many things that Blake had dubbed 'for Ruby's ears only'. "We should go in and start this. You know I don't like being late." Blake said softly as she opened her door and stepped out.

"I'm telling you Yang, she most likely already pieced everything together. This is just a formality. We will have a nice dinner, a pleasant talk, then we can go our separate ways. This way you will also have a weight lifted off your chest from keeping such a secret from her. I know how close you two were." Weiss commented as she began to rub Yang's hand. Trying to ease any and all stress building inside Yang. Weiss herself was feeling some stress but nothing compared to what Yang was feeling.

Weiss didn't hate the idea of Ruby knowing, she just wanted it to come out of her or Yang's mouth. When she was going out with Ruby it was somewhat rocky at the end due to her parents, but Weiss still thought she shouldn't be a wedge between them. While she did love Yang and still probably had feelings for Ruby hence them even having this dinner. Ruby deserved to know about them.

"I wish I had your confidence about this. I just know she may not seem angry but she will be raging." Yang commented trying to regain control of her breathing. This simple thing, simple telling her sister that she was dating her ex-girlfriend. It was causing her such pain.

"If she is angry then we will leave the second she voices her opinion and then we will go home, I will make you some tea, we will then cuddle up and watch that one movie you like. Then we discuss what she said when you are in a better mood." Weiss said softly, like a mother would trying to tell their child everything was okay during a disaster.

"What would be the thing you grab though?" Yang asked glad that she had a plan 'B' which may only be a salve to the wound Ruby could open, but at least Weiss was understanding enough to make her feel better before they discuss anything.

"I would simply make sure you are okay first. I have enough money to re-buy everything. Granted some memories I could never buy but as long as you were safe I'd be fine. What about you?" Weiss asked looking at the door way to see if Ruby had come in.

"If you were already safe I would simply grab the first gift you got me. It may be as you say 'a stupid stuffed toy' but snugglekins means a lot to me." Yang joked, planting a chaste kiss on Weiss' lips. Yang pulled away from the kiss enjoying the light dusting of pink on Weiss' cheeks. Yang began the worst train of thought, she began to think of all the ways Ruby made Weiss blush. Yang quickly shoved those thoughts to the furthest back of her mind.

"What was that look about? Are you having second thoughts because if you chicken out I'm going to make you sleep on the couch." Weiss scolded as Yang attempted to withhold a chuckle as Weiss' anger seemed to grow. "Weiss relax I was thinking about something far off that topic. Of which I'm not going to tell you it would make this super awkward." Yang said cringing as she saw Blake enter with Ruby right behind her.

'Okay Yang, you can get through this. Weiss won't let her yell at you.' Yang thought trying to calm herself as Blake walked over, thankfully Ruby was at the bar ordering some drinks.

"Hello Yang, I will try to keep Ruby under control. She seemed to be giving the smirk that meant someone is going to get embarrassed." Blake spoke in her monotone voice it added a great deal of relief for Yang. In the last few days after Ruby stopped hiding her true self Blake was the only person that seemed to be able to control her. "As for which one of you it is directed towards I can't say. I'm Blake by the way. Blake Belladonna." Blake said offering a hand towards the woman she didn't know.

"I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee." Weiss said taking the hand and gently shook it. 'Wow, Yang wasn't wrong. She. Is. Hot. Unfortunately Ruby already has her heart.' Weiss thought sadly but didn't let the mask she wore to hide her emotions fall.

"Ohhhh Fuck!" Blake cursed, she now knew why Ruby had that grin. It was only partially for them. It was mostly for Blake. This was going to be a long night unless Blake can shot down whatever she is planning almost instantly. As if on some cosmic queue Ruby appeared holding a tray of various glasses filled with different liquids.

"Yang, it has been far too long since we had one of these dinners. You know, meet your new date. I just have one question, does she still have that one piercing?" Ruby asked and was overjoyed with the expression on Yang and Weiss' face. Blake just put her face inside her hand.

"Ruby. Just remember, you just got back in our bed, one more comment like that and you'll be on the couch until I see you in a wedding dress and even then I may not let you." Blake said and was happy to see the expression on Ruby's face fell as Yang and Weiss seemed to relax.

"I'm surprised. You seemed to have done the impossible and found a way to control her." Weiss said as Ruby took a seat pouting and crossing her arms. "Drink the water. I was going to do some mass joke but I really want to stay in the bed." Ruby pouted as Blake laughed at how she easily made Ruby get downtrodden.

Yang reached over and grabbed the mystery liquid and swallowed it. Overjoyed that it actually was water with a little food colouring. "What was the point of the water? What could you possible cause with it?" Yang asked handing Weiss one, who happily took it and sipped it.

"Placebo effect. I was trying to make you feel easier about this with talking about how you are nailing my ex without any negative side effects. Plus get a few well-placed jabs at both of you. Sorry for trying to be a good sister." Ruby pouted as a woman approached handing the quartet a menu each.

Blake looked at it and quickly made up her mind, Weiss seemed to make up her mind as well. "So I'm curious how did you and Yang meet?" Blake asked as she enjoyed the light atmosphere that the place threw off.

"Well I assume Ruby mentioned we used to go out. As for how I met Yang, I ran into her a few years ago, we wanted to catch up and well one thing lead to another. How about you and Ruby?" Weiss said answering Blake's question while also making some light conversation also trying figure out how Ruby met this woman.

"I was out drinking after my douche ex-boyfriend with some friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Yang just saying, and I quote, 'Haaave you met Ruby?' and well ten years later and her vanishing we are still in love and already back to planning our wedding." Blake said as Ruby looked up and moved her menu away. She appeared to be the last one to decided one what she wanted.

"You make Yang sound like a womaniser. Honestly the only woman she has slept with I slept with first." Ruby said enjoying the blush develop on Weiss' cheeks. "Hey I can still cause you to blush anytime I talk about our sex life." Ruby said laughing and receiving hit to the back of the head from Blake.

"One night on the couch. Do I hear one month? One more comment like that and that and I will be hearing just that." Blake's deadpan terrified Ruby deeply. She wasn't sure if she was joking but defiantly didn't want to test it. She may just be able to convince Blake to forget one little slip up, but multiple she wouldn't be able to quell her anger and may just need to sleep on Ren and Nora's couch while Blake calmed down. It had happened a few times in the past and she loathed every time she had to do it in the past.

"I'll be good. I promise. Just please don't make me sleep out of our bed. Please." Ruby pleaded. The one night she just spent on the floor was worse torture then she has ever put anyone through and far worse then what she has ever been through, she loathed just one more night of that let alone a month. That kind of thing is what would fuel her nightmares for a long time to come.

"If you behave for the rest of the night then we will discuss letting you off, however if you don't it will be for two months. Do you want to take the risk?" Blake asked as Ruby furiously nodded her head. Ruby couldn't possible afford to mess it up.

Weiss began to giggle somewhat uncontrollably. "You really did find a way to control her. That is the most surprising of feats I've seen in a long time." Weiss said as her giggling began to die down, as Yang just smirked.

"It wasn't hard, Tai did tell me that if she was anything like him she would be almost impossible to control unless you bring up the possibility of no sex, as for Yang I'm sure you have pieced together a way to control her." Blake spoke softly as the waitress walked up to take their orders.

"I'll have the cod, Ruby I already know will have the curry." Blake said handing the menus back to her after she quickly wrote the down what the first duo wanted and turned to the final two. "I'll have the duck stir fry and Yang said she wanted the mixed grill." Weiss spoke handing back last two menus. The waitress nodded her head and walked back. Ruby and Yang pouted and crossed their arms.

It wasn't long before the food came. They all began to eat it enjoying the tastes that began to dance on their pallets. From the delicate fish that Blake ordered to the spice from Ruby's curry. Weiss' stir fry had an enjoyable pesto sweet chilli blend and Yang was eating the large amounts of meat that was placed in front of her. The conversation was minimal, they all simply fell into the enjoyment that came with eating the food. As the dinner came to an end so did the conversations. Weiss and Yang walked out with Ruby and Blake.

"See I told you, she knew all along there wasn't anything to be worried about. Now you can stop hiding me from her and now all we have left is your dad and uncle... that may be harder to do but we can do it in our own stride." Weiss joyously said as her and Yang climbed into her car and began to drive off.

"You owe Yang a story, but you don't need to tell her if it means I can stay in the bed. I really don't want to sleep anywhere else." Ruby pleaded with Blake as Blake attempted to keep her full focus on the road. Blake mulled the idea over in her head.

"No I'll tell her, eventually, but I also don't want to sleep alone tonight. Last night the bed just seemed too big, but I'm only letting you because you behaved." Blake said leaning in and planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek as they pulled in front of a red light.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well small filler chapter but next one we get to finally continue with the plot. Hope you don't mind the filler but continue to review I read them all and sometimes you guys do give me good ideas for my stories.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hey guys. First off, what I said at the beginning of the chapter was more for humour. While I have no first-hand knowledge of such stories, based on what I know of humanity and the sorry beings a majority of our species are, I think it is safe to assume I'm not far off. Secondly, I have a request, if you haven't already checked it out, check out 'Remnant of Magic' which is another story Fallen and yours truly have just started.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I have no idea when this will go up because as I'm writing this my editor is still off the grid which I truly don't mind I also hope that the small story I wrote was enough to keep you guys held over until I resume normal uploads. It will be turned into a proper story once I have room on my schedule. Possibly. Maybe. Depends on my mood.**

Chapter 9:

"Oh I met Junior a few years back. My sister was causing trouble at his bar and I had to go and collect her. We got talking while my sister was being escorted to the car." Ruby said talking to a woman she really wasn't expecting to see. Hell, Ruby was positive Junior was gay. But it also made what was to come easier.

The woman in front of Ruby was easily in her mid-thirties, with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple white sun dress. It was surprising not because of the time of the year, it was summer. It was more so it was nearly eight at night. Ruby was also happy that she got invited to dinner with these two people.

"Well my little black bear is very sweet. He would call someone's family to get them before the police. He should be home soon." she spoke as she walked into the kitchen humming a tune. Ruby would have laughed if she wasn't about to beat the ever loving shit out of the man after she ate some of their food. Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the front door open. Time to shine was upon her. The woman stuck her head out of the door way to see Hei walking up to her after taking his coat off.

"Honey, your friend Ruby is here. I hope you don't mind I asked her to stay for dinner." she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

He quickly looked to Ruby who just smiled and waved at him. The message she was sending was clear. 'You fucked up, I can get you anywhere.' While Ren normally was the one to do this sort of thing, Ruby asked to do just because Blake was injured partially because of him. She needed to send him a message of you can harm her but don't you dare even threaten Blake.

"No... I just need to make a call. How long will dinner be?" He asked as he moved away partially. "Not long, I hope you don't mind stroganoff. I didn't have much time today to make anything else." she said almost skipping her way back into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Hei walked into a room just off the main hallway. Ruby just smirked and sent a message to Ren who was listening through a phone tap. He sent back a confirmation as Hei and his wife walked in.

"So Ruby, would you rather have it with pasta or rice?" She asked as Hei took a seat across from Ruby. "Which ever one is faster, your ' _Little Black Bear_ ' just attempted to call the cops." Ruby said, firing a round into Hei's shoulder. The blood was oozing out and his wife started to scream.

"Sarah if you start to scream I can't ask him an important question." Ruby said as Sarah continued to scream. Ruby stood up and dragged the screaming woman into a nearby closet and slammed the door shut. "Okay Sarah I'm going to need you be silent. I don't want you to distract Junior. It may get bad for him then." Ruby said walking back over to the table where the man was wincing and clutching the new bullet hole.

"Now Hei, I hope you know I wasn't going to shoot you until you decided to call the cops. So right now the amount of bullets I place into you is up to you. I have one question and if I don't like the answer or you lie I get to shoot you again." Ruby said with a childish giggle to her voice.

The woman in the closet in began to scream again and Ruby just held up a finger signalling she would be back with Hei in a minute. "Sarah, if you are going to start screaming I'm going to start shooting the door here, the sad thing is I can't guarantee you will be safe then. A shot may kill you and I don't want that. It would make me sad having to kill such a pretty lady because she was screaming. So knock on the door once if you promise to be silent." Ruby heard a knock and returned to the man sitting in the chair.

"Sorry about that. She is a nice person. Now for the question which I now traces back to you. One of your men was so nice to tell me and then give me this gun I'm using. Who was the one to contract you to send men to my house? I want to be perfectly clear you may want to send their next of kin something because they won't find a body." Ruby said walking up to Hei and slapping his injured shoulder.

"Like I'd ever tell a bitch like you." He said spitting at the ground just by Ruby's feet. Ruby walked up and placed the barrel of the gun just above the knee and pull the trigger. Hei didn't even let out a scream from pain. He just took a deep breath and let out a very angry breath out.

"Again, I just want to know a name. Then I'll leave and hopefully I'll never have to see you again. Because trust me next time, I'll see you but you won't see me." Ruby said walking into the kitchen quickly to turn off the stove. She wouldn't want to add arson to the night's agenda. She walked back in and took a seat just in front of Hei.

"Even if I know who the bastard worked for I wouldn't tell you their name. Because the second I did, you would kill Sarah and me." Hei said attempting to sit up as best he can. Loathing the person in front of him. "I promised her if she won't scream again I won't start firing rounds into the door. I do like to live up to my promises. For example the more you dodge my question the more I'm going to squeeze this here trigger." Ruby said pulling the trigger into his other shoulder.

He let out what Ruby wanted to hear. A scream. It was majestic and only a fraction of what she wanted, but she also just wanted a name she can go for. The more time she wastes here the more she is going to get pissed off and the higher the chance arson will be added. "Roman Torchwick. Now get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled at Ruby. Ruby just stood up and walked towards the closet.

"Sorry Sarah, I'll need to take a rain check on dinner. Just count to fifty when I'm, done talking. Oh and Hei, I wasn't joking. If I need to come back you won't see me but I'll see you, so if you have any more information now is the time to talk." Ruby said turning around to look at the man in the chair bleeding profusely. "Friday at nine. He always goes to my club on Friday at nine." He said trying to never have a repeat.

"Good take a day off, or better yet, take Sarah on a holiday. I hear the Canary Islands are nice this time of year." Ruby said placing the gun on the far end of the table and walked towards the front door. She stopped just in the doorway. "Oh and Junior, we will have eyes on this place and you so if you try to tip off Roman, I won't go for you. I'll tear the carpet out from under you and take everything from you." Ruby finished closing the door carefully, and walked towards where Ren was sitting in a nearby park.

Ruby took a seat next to him and just smirked. "Guess I owe you a beer, I thought he would have called Torchwick. Come on we haven't had a chance to socialise by ourselves in a while. Just work or one of the ladies of our life is present." Ruby said as Ren stood up and offered a hand to Ruby.

"No one is that dumb. Hell, if you were right, I would not only buy you a beer I would also tell Nora about all the times I held sloths without her anywhere nearby." Ren said laughing. As Ruby jumped up and laughed at how Ren may have just dodged a death sentence. 'Luck always seems to be on his side.' Ruby thought as she began to laugh as she walked with Ren towards the bar they used to always go.

Blake sat at her computer pissed off at the lack of ideas coming to her. She might have told her editor and publisher about Ruby being back but that just caused them to want something new. To make matters worse her muse could be out killing someone. Just the fact she could come home covered in someone else's blood or worse her own was causing her stress.

"You got to take some deep breaths Blake. She said she was going to be fine. You know she would never lie to you... except those times she did but that was because if she told the truth it would put you at risk." Blake said to herself. She pushed her chair back and walked to the kitchen. She needed something to calm her nerves.

"Alcohol... no. Tea sounds nice. God it was a whole lot easier when I just thought she worked in a lab." Blake said as she put the kettle on the stove. She really wasn't in the mood to see Ruby do this kind of thing with her life. It was however one of a few things that made her happy but Ruby's priority for the better part of a decade has been and always will be Blake. That is why she was willing to die just to make sure Blake was safe.

"I've got to have a serious talk with her. The stress she is putting me under is ridiculous." Blake continued talking to herself as the kettle came to a boil she poured the water into a mug with a tea bag already in. As the water began to darken Blake decided to take a small sip.

"That hits the spot." Blake said to herself as she looked at the digital cloak on the stove. _10:30. '_ She said she most likely would be done by know... I hope she is alright.' Blake thought to herself walking back over to her computer. She took another look at the screen with just the title of her new book. 'I can't write knowing that she could be dead somewhere.' Blake thought minimizing the programme. She opened the browser to attempt to take her mind off Ruby for a bit.

She started to watch just random videos on YouTube as she heard the front door open. Blake jumped to go see who it was. Hopefully it was Ruby. As Blake came running up she was overjoyed to see Ruby taking her shoes off. Trying to be as silent as possible. Blake just stood there observing her. She didn't want to disrupt her right now. Ruby never seemed to want to disrupt Blake, whether it was Blake writing or her sleeping.

As Ruby turned around she nearly jumped. "Ahh Blake, I didn't wake you did I? If I did I'm so sorry, after me and Ren were done we went out for a drink, I only had one don't worry." Ruby said trying to recompose herself. She felt like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"No, I wasn't asleep. I was supposed to be writing a new story but I was just too stressed not knowing if you were alive and if you would come back." Blake said hugging Ruby before she knew what hit her. Ruby didn't fight the hug, she just hugged back.

"It's okay kitty, I will always come back to you. Even if I was just a head I would drag myself all the way back to you with my teeth. Besides if the mission is in the city or even nearby chances are the worst thing the person did was steal a library book. The guy tonight however was like a small dog. He is nothing but bark. Don't worry though. He is breathing, just has a few more holes." Ruby said kissing Blake's nose.

"If you're alive I'm fine. What did this guy do? Did he shit in someone's cornflakes?" Blake asked as she and Ruby walked up stairs. Blake didn't even care that she still had half a mug of tea left or that her computer was still on. She woke up early enough anyway she would just turn it off then. She never made it a habit of leaving it on. She just was overcame with exhaustion. Ruby however didn't care. If the computer burned out, everything was backed up in triplicate and the company that publishes her books would gladly shell out money so she can get it fixed.

'Please... any god out there, she always keeps her promises but if she needs to keep only one... make it the promise she will always come back.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shortest chapter of this to date but I haven't been writing the chapters that were all that long for a week so I'm a little out of practise, plus I sort of plotted so hard in this chapter. But yay my editor is back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay back to this story sorry for this filler but I really don't want to end this story all too fast. But it is still fun to write Ruby that is slightly violent. Anyone who writes I again suggest writing her as a violent person.**

Chapter 10:

Blake was laying on the bed listening to Ruby in the shower. It would seem odd but Blake still found it odd that she still constantly thought Ruby was missing. Even though she still hadn't fully recovered from the constant stream of kinky sex Ruby and her have been doing since they got back from Tai's on the first day.

The constant sound of running water and Ruby humming some old tune was like a rock. Blake closed her eyes and fell into a trance just listening to the Ruby. The magic that was her voice amplified to Blake from the knowledge that she was the sole person allowed to hear it now. Plus Blake was allowing herself to fantasize about what she could do to make Ruby hit those notes again.

Blake must have dosed off because the next thing she knew Ruby was straddling her waist poking her cheek. Once Blake opened her eyes Ruby planted a kiss on her lips. The once chaste kiss changed as Ruby bit Blake's lower lip asking for entrance which was given quickly by Blake. They broke apart so Blake could take a breath. Ruby smiled at the sight below her. Blake blushing and going in for another kiss. Ruby leaned down and kissed Blake again.

Nora skipped up the stairs with Pyrrha behind. They were going to surprise Ruby and Blake with a day out but were the ones to receive a surprise. With Ruby on top of Blake with a hand down between their legs. Nora groaned loudly and stormed down the stairs. "God it feels like we're back in college." Pyrrha said loud enough to break the two women apart. Ruby adorned a massive grin.

"Well you're yet to slam the door. So this is an improvement. Now if you don't mind I really want to finish up here first. Help yourself to stuff in the kitchen." Ruby said smirking as she began to kiss Blake again. Blake smirked back and broke the kiss.

"Sorry Pyrrha. We won't be long." Blake said as Pyrrha just closed the door and walked down the stairs. Pyrrha walked into the kitchen to see Nora rinsing her eyes out with water. Pyrrha walked over and proceeded to make some coffee. Nora took a seat and started to smack her head against the counter.

"Bad enough Ruby sent me videos but now I've seen it in real life." Nora said as Ruby entered looking rather angry. Glaring between the two women. If looks could kill Ruby would have gained two more kills on her kill count that day alone.

"You two best have a _very_ good reason as to why you interrupted us. Blake isn't like previous people Pyrrha. She is very shy and once someone catches us we have to stop." Ruby seethed as Pyrrha chuckled lightly into her hand. Nora meanwhile continued to bang her head.

"And yet you sent me two sex videos... honestly you should start paying for my therapy. It is a miracle if I don't end up killing people." Nora said trying to smack her head to be stopped by Ruby.

"Those counters are expensive and please don't talk about those. Blake only knows about the new one. If she found about the other one I can guarantee that I will end up on your couch for the foreseeable future and then some." Ruby spoke in a hushed voice as they all heard Blake walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, each step made Ruby pray that Blake couldn't hear what Nora said.

"Okay so what can we do for you two? I'm also very sorry for what you two had to see. Normally Ruby likes to close the door." Blake said going over to the coffee that was just brewed and started to pour four mugs. She handed them out to the three at the island in the kitchen as Ruby grabbed the milk and sugar.

"Yeah next time I'll take their keys." Ruby muttered getting a smack over the back of the head by Blake. Ruby started to rub her head as Blake glared at Ruby who shrunk. "Ruby... we both know we gave them a key for moments like this and if you take their keys I'm removing all your skirts and dresses leaving you with pants." Blake said as she poured a small bit of milk to her coffee and two sugars. She started to sip it.

"Sorry... I wish you didn't know how to control me." Ruby muttered as she quickly poured milk and piled sugar into the cup. She quickly downed the sugary concoction. Pyrrha was still surprised at how Ruby never developed any sort of cavities nor diabetes. She also was like everyone and constantly shocked at how easily Blake could control her.

"Well before I just received more mental trauma we were going to take you two out and meet up with Renny and Jaune, but now I'm pretty sure I need some extra therapy... but I suppose you two haven't even seen Jaune or Pyrrha in a long time." Nora said downing the drink black. Pyrrha just sipped hers black but added only two sugars.

"Actually I met Jaune's dad. Found out Jaune loves Blake's books. Now I can guarantee you that I'm not going to let him live it down." Ruby said with a smirk as Blake just nodded agreeing. This was going to be a long day for Jaune. A day he won't forget any time soon.

"How did you meet Jonathan?" Pyrrha asked as Blake covered Ruby's mouth before she could say something.

"Ruby needed to go to the hospital and we got him. It actually made the trip a lot easier." Blake said in her chilling monotone voice. Ruby just glared at Pyrrha as she began to laugh in disbelief, causing Ruby to glare harder at her.

"I was worried there. No way would she go willingly to the hospital. So can you please tell me the truth?" Pyrrha asked holding her sides as Nora joined in.

"I never said I took her there willingly. She proceeded to fight with me every second until she figures out your boyfriend was a fan of mine, and personally I'm actually going to encourage Ruby to make fun of Jaune. I may even be nice to sign a copy if he asks... maybe." Blake said laughing as Pyrrha began to stop laughing and began to shrink in her seat. As Blake began to chuckle lightly, a terrifying thing for anyone except for Ruby. This meant she wasn't going to be held back.

"Please... just don't be too mean. He is very sensitive about liking them. It was also very difficult for him when you stopped writing but he understood why." Pyrrha said trying to soften the inevitable blow Ruby was going to give him. "I should also ask why you even went to the hospital." Pyrrha asked changing the subject. She wanted to prevent giving Ruby extra time to think of ways to insult her boyfriend.

"Well I have cuts on my back that Blake was worried about after Ren found me standing on the front steep. I said I didn't feel them but Blake didn't give me a choice." Ruby said softly trying to avoid Blake's wrath. It easily was the worst thing she could ever fathom. She wasn't willing to test her anger twice in one year let alone one week.

"They were awful Ruby. I'm sure one was green. Like the shade of green of moss that grows on the back of sloths." Nora said trying to fill in Pyrrha while she forget how her day started. It was easily the worst way her day has ever started after waking up to find Blake in her house after crying for hours and Ren was gone.

"Please I've had worse. Hell one time in college Pyrrha walked in while I was tied to a bed and Weiss was holding a whip and I was coated from neck to toes in welts." Ruby said casually as Pyrrha laughed at the memory and Nora was stopped from hitting her head on the island counter by Blake.

"Those counters are expensive and it is hard to get blood out." Blake said as Pyrrha finished her coffee quickly and shortly followed by Blake. Nora just chuckled lightly. "Ruby said the exact same thing about the counters." Pyrrha said as Ruby took the mugs over to the sink. She would clean them later after she made Jaune feel uncomfortable. It was going to be a fun day for her but the worst day of Jaune's life.

"Right well we should get going, I want to think of some fun ways to taunt Jaune. I think I may read that signed first edition copy of Blake's first book. That would work great. Plus I get my kitty and he doesn't have her." Ruby said making Pyrrha cringe. Pyrrha was just thinking she seems to be doing that a lot today. She was also praying Jaune would get called into work, for his own good.

"Ruby, I said I would support you messing with Jaune not Pyrrha. If you continue to make jokes you won't be sleeping in the bed with ' _your kitty_ ' I also wouldn't need to worry about waking up to an early morning Ruby. I've seen less horny rabbits in heat." Blake said causing Ruby to cringe at the thought of being kicked out of her bed again.

"I'll be good. I won't make any more remarks to Pyrrha about making fun of Jaune." Ruby said softly but loud enough for Blake to hear. That was all that mattered. That and Blake's forgiveness if she screwed up. Which would be an almost guarantee with Ruby. She knew it was an inevitable but she also knew Blake would almost always forgive her if she was really sorry. Something Ruby always hopped she would be able to see. If she for whatever reason couldn't then Ruby would be all kinds of screwed and not in the way she likes.

"Good, now let's go." Blake said walking towards the front door being closely followed by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby was at the end. As they got outside they walked towards Pyrrha's car and Nora jumped into the passenger side before Ruby or Blake could interject. Sulking they both crawled into the back seat. "Nora is now free game with Jaune. Have fun." Blake said as Ruby just smirked.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well I seem to make these chapters shorter and shorter. That isn't intentional it is just what seems to be happening right now. Plus I'm a little hungover trying to piece together how I got some bad welts on my arms. Don't drink kids. That is the lesson here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay sorry for not updating last week and the beginning of this week but I was staffing an anime convention. I lost a lot of sleep that I needed to catch up on. It was fun though, bar for the lack of money. That kinda sucked but it was nice, it also gave me time to just brain storm. That is the last gap in uploading I should have. Emphasis on should. Anyway back to this.**

 **Phonetics Corner:** __Sláinte~ S-lawn-cha= To Health. Irish for cheers.

Chapter 11:

Ruby's smirk seemed to grow as she saw Jaune and Ren sitting in the back of a pub. Her day with Blake, Pyrrha and Nora had been started off bad but it became fun as the day went on. They just walked around the park and talked. Nora mixed up when they were going to meet up with Jaune and Ren but that didn't matter. All Ruby saw in her sights now was the newest victim; Jaune Arc.

"I just hope she became nicer. She didn't let me live down the fact she has slept with more women than me." Jaune said to his old friend as they began to drink from the glass in front of them. They sat in a booth towards the back of the pub. Ruby simply thought that it was perfect, no one is going to pass by and disrupt them.

"Jaune, we have been friends for a long time. I've known her almost as long as I've known Nora. I can guarantee you that she still hasn't let you live that down. As for if she has changed... just pray Blake doesn't want to put you through it. If she wants to put you through it or if she finds a reason as to not stop Ruby... well let's just hope the serve Poitin here." Ren said placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. He could just foresee this ending in all kinds of manners... most of which bad.

"You know he is right. Unfortunately for you though, Blake and I found some great information on you from a great source. So I'm going to give you the choice, break your balls in one go... or we can space this out. By the way Ren, Blake told me Jaune and Nora are free game tonight. Sooo you both may want to get the strongest thing on the menu." Ruby said letting Blake into the seat before her so she can see Jaune's face after each consecutive insult.

"Pyrrha please tell me that you didn't tell her my secret?" Jaune pleaded with the tall red haired woman.

"No... Jonathan may have told them though... she also has had a full day to think of things. Plus she maybe still mad at Nora and me for accidentally walking in on her and Blake." Pyrrha said sadly looking sad as Ruby's smirk just seemed to grow.

"I take you dodging this as you want me to spread this out." Ruby said as she cracked her knuckles as Ren looked between them all wanting to know what they were talking about. Nora was going to say something but was beaten to it by Ruby.

"Jaune loves Blake's books. He has kept this hidden from us and would have kept it a secret for a long time if his dad didn't let it spill when Blake introduced herself. So Jaune, how do you feel that your favourite author is as gay as they come? Plus I've had her in all kinds of positions... of which Pyrrha saw some of one." Ruby informed the people at the table while Blake just blushed.

"Can you please not ruin the books for me?" Jaune pleaded with Ruby who just gently shook her head 'no'.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't tell you that the one castle scene was inspired by me in chains and Blake holding whips. That moment lasted for daaayysssssss. I was so dehydrated that I downed a five litre in a few seconds." Ruby said watching Jaune cringe as Ruby went on. It was like a visual masterpiece to Ruby. A form of torture that most often over looked but unlike the people who find themselves _lucky_ enough to be tied to a chair in front of Ruby. She will let up and not revisit it unless she gets bored.

"I loved that scene. Why. Just Why! Are you going to now point out all the scenes like that?" Jaune all but yelled. If Ruby was being compared to a classic childhood book about Christmas it would end with her heart growing three sizes... to immediately shrink nine.

"It's not like I'm saying I convinced her to kill off the entire Golden kin. Oops I did do that. Sorry, but it did make the story better." Ruby said, laughing as Jaune growing angrier and cringing harder as he finally realised... Ruby had a lot of control over Blake's books. She had almost as much control as Blake did.

"That was you! God damn it Ruby! They were the best! Honestly do you have any idea how much trouble you caused in the fandom!?" Jaune stood up getting angrier the more he was talking with the smaller red head.

"You actually have no idea how much she gets off to watch everyone in the fandom fight over what she suggests. It is an outright miracle she hasn't convinced me to kill everyone off and then watch everyone run around like a chicken with its head cut off." Blake said quickly as a waitress came over to accept their drink orders.

"Strongest thing you have and make it a double. I'm sure Pyrrha would like some Guinness. She loves it for some reason." Jaune said placing his head in his hands as Pyrrha just rubbed his back.

"Renny and me will just have some of the orchard thieves." Nora said almost jumping in her seat as Ren tried to restrain her as best he could.

"Ruby will have whiskey, I'll just have some water. I need to drive." Blake said as Ruby just rested her head on Blake's shoulder. Almost purring at how well Blake knew her. Even thought they had been going out for a long time it still surprised her how often she forgot how much Blake knew.

"Ohhhh my kitty does know me perfectly. But serious talk now, I hope you guys don't plan to drink and drive. I may take the piss out of you all but I care for you three deeply." Ruby said as Pyrrha caught what she said.

"Wait... three... don't you mean four?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby just looked at her exhaustedly.

"Ren is too dumb to die. Plus he isn't dumb enough to drink and drive. He will probably nurse his drink for the next four hours while you are picking Jaune up and making sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit." Ruby said as Ren just rolled his eyes as Ruby laughed at him.

"Says the person who vanished for a year and caused her Fiancée to stay at mine and Nora's house for a fortnight. I had to buy a lot of ice cream for the two of them to eat." Ren said as Nora turned in her seat to plant a kiss on his cheek. It may have been a chaste kiss but still caused Ruby to glare at Ren.

"Now I kinda hope you are driving. One pint or not. Just make sure Nora doesn't die. I would miss her." Ruby pouted as the waitress walked back with the pint glasses and wide tumblers filled with a clear liquid in one and an amber one in another with ice in the glass. Ruby was overjoyed to see the tasty drink being placed in front of her.

"Right well despite how fun it is to make fun of you guys. Here's to health. Sláinte." Ruby said holding her glass. The group gladly connected their glasses saying a course of 'Sláinte' back to her. They all began to take a drink of their chosen nectar of the gods.

Blake was glad to see some of her friends relaxing and getting along. Even though Ruby did make fun of Jaune at the start. That was the reason Blake enjoyed being with them. Even when Jaune knew Ruby was just poking fun, she never meant any malice towards him. It was all in good jest. She just enjoyed seeing his reactions. He just played into it knowing that Ruby would let up after a few minutes. Which she did.

 _A few hours later..._

"Right so I got to know, before I go see if my suit still fits... are you and Blake still going to tie the knot? Because you both might make an amazing couple but every time I put that suit on I feel like I gained five pounds." Jaune complained. Making a face of disgust as he took a drink from his glass. Ruby just restrained a laugh while Ren's impervious mask began to crack due to Jaune's comment.

"I love how Pyrrha is less concerned about her weight. Which don't get me wrong Pyrrha you are still very hot, if anything you may have lost some weight. But I'm pretty sure you are more of a man then Jaune." Ruby said laughing as Ren began to snicker as Pyrrha began to blush.

"She isn't wrong. Unlike her though Blake won't kill me for saying it. Nora however won't maim me for saying something. You however need to look out." Ren said causing Pyrrha to blush more as Jaune just began to glare at the two. It was a miracle he hadn't killed either of them... or at least attempted to.

"Thank you... I... think?" Pyrrha said lightly trying to gain control of her face. It's not that she didn't know how to take a compliment but more so because she hadn't heard something along the lines from old friends.

"We mean it though. You are immensely hot. I don't care if Blake kicks me out... well I do but it is still true." Ruby slurred as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Right... she has had enough. I think it is time to head home. Are you four capable enough to get home safely? Or should we all pile up into the back of my car?" Blake asked helping Ruby stand up with only a slight wobble in her step.

"Nah I only had one. I'm more then able to drive Nora home, if you don't want to take the others home I will. It is closer to our house." Ren said smiling as Blake just thanked him. It wasn't that Blake minded it was just because it was already hard enough to deal with Ruby drunk but two more would make it next to impossible. Ren could however deal with them easily.

"Right, just make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit. I would probably be crucified if they found out she was dead." Ren joked as he began to help the two other people up getting their coats on. Ruby jumped onto Blake's back and Nora climbed onto Ren's.

"Blake... we can't let them win the race... trip Ren and we will be fine." Ruby whispered into Blake's ears. Blake just smirked at how childish Ruby always became when she drank. It was one of the many perks she got from it. The other was the make-up sex.

"Sure Ruby. We will beat them. But you need to promise me if you think you are going to get sick do so out the window." Blake said feeling Ruby nod her head in agreement. "Ren, I'm sorry we need to get her in home and into bed." Blake said once she saw Ren raise his hand in acknowledgement Blake turned and walked towards the door.

"We are soooo close. Blake... can we get some food on the way home?" Ruby asked nuzzling into Blake's neck planting kisses onto her neck and began to place light bites where she kissed.

"No Ruby... we need to get you to sleep." Blake said trying to push Ruby's ministrations away. She couldn't do something like that in public. She may be easily embarrassed but the main reason would be it would be taking advantage of her and Blake could never do that.

"Fine... but can we cuddle when we get home?" Ruby asked sheepishly as Blake carefully put her in the passenger side seat. She pulled the seat belt over and clicked it in place.

"Yes but if you feel sick you need to go to the bathroom and get sick. Not in the bed again." Blake said as if she was talking to a child and in a way she was. Whenever Ruby got drunk the innocence was no longer an act. She became just that. A child filled with innocence.

"Okay... but can I be the big spoon?" Ruby asked resting her head on the cold glass of the window. A smile grew on her face as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"No... You don't like being the big spoon remember? Plus I can hazard a guess as to what you are giggling about, being a big spoon does not mean you have to be a big person." Blake said opening her window to try and help Ruby.

"Awwwwww. But I can be the little one then?" Ruby asked as Blake chortled a bit.

"Yes Ruby. You can be the little spoon. But I get to be the big spoon." Blake stated as Ruby perked up. "Deal." Was all Ruby said as Blake continued the short drive to their house.

As Blake pulled into the driveway she smiled as she looked over and Ruby was already asleep. Blake got out and walked up to the front door and opened it. She walked back to where Ruby was sleeping and ever so carefully opened the door unbuckled Ruby. She picked Ruby up and carried her into the house closing the door with her foot. She walked up the stairs and laid Ruby on one side of the bed and pulled the blanket down one the other.

Blake began to undress Ruby. She propped Ruby up and took her shirt off. She carefully laid her down again. She unbuttoned Ruby's pants and pulled them down. As the final action she rolled Ruby over onto the side with the blanket down and pulled it up.

Blake quickly got undressed and crawled in next to Ruby. She planted a kiss on the back of Ruby's head and simply said "Good night my rose."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so a longer chapter... finally. Plus I got to finish this little filler. And sadly I've been on both ends of this. Mostly though I'm the one who is the closest to being sober. But seriously don't drink and drive, that is one of the stupidest things you can do. I do hope you all enjoyed this but next time I'm going to plot.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hey guys, first off, my author is right, drinking and driving is one of the dumbest things you can do, right up there with jumping from a plane with no parachute and mooning a lion. Can you guess which one I've done?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey this story isn't dead! I just felt the need to write something else... which quickly became the most popular story I've ever written, and it for some reason is still growing. But that was where I was for a while. Tumblr took some time as well. You don't think it would but those five minutes checking stuff every hour adds up fast.**

 **I know it may look like I'm distracting you all but my editor is back and ready to go and I have a riot shield at the ready. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 12:

"RUBY!" Blake yelled as Ruby picked her head out from it's home in the toilet. Ruby glared at Blake as best as she could knowing that she could never bare ill will towards her. But she also felt terrible. She could be angry at her for a while.

That was until she saw the tray Blake held in her hands. It was some toast, a tall glass of water with what Ruby could assume was partnered with some aspirin. And two mugs of what Ruby just knew was coffee. Blake placed the tray on their bed as she walked over to the downed redhead. Blake held back some of Ruby's hair as she rubbed her back. "What did we learn from last night?" Blake asked in a hushed voice.

"Either don't stop drinking. Or sweep Ren's leg." Ruby said sitting up cleaning the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. Blake reached across to the small shelf that stretched across the wall closest to Blake and pulled down the bottle of mouth wash and poured a small amount into the small cap offering it to Ruby. Ruby took it and swished it around and spit it into the porcelain bowl.

"Please tell me you brought something up for my head. If not I'm going to stay here until I need to leave for some intel gathering." Ruby said sitting up and pressing her back against the cold wall. While she really didn't feel as bad as she looked she just wanted Blake to help nurse her till she was ready to go and make sure Torchwick knows what true fear was.

"Of course I did. I also know that you don't like to eat anything major so all I did was bring up some buttered toast. And coffee." Blake said as Ruby smiled. "But I also know your next question. The answer is no. I'm not going to carry you to the bed. I had to carry you out of the bar and up from the car." Blake said as Ruby frowned.

Blake stood up and Ruby held her hand out. Blake knew her long enough to know she really wouldn't get up if Blake didn't help her up to begin with. Blake pulled her up and smiled at how easily she was handling her hangover. Blake and Ruby walked the short distance to their bed. Ruby laid down as Blake sat down. She grabbed her cup of coffee and began to sip at it as Ruby took the small white pill and drank the water.

She put a piece of the warm buttery toast in her mouth as Ruby handed the triangle's partner to her to eat. The sat there eating the toast Blake had made as they both drank the coffee in front of them. "So where are you going tonight for the information or is it one of those moments if I know I have a target painted on my back?" Blake asked as Ruby finished the last of the toast.

"No, we don't paint targets on people's back. But I would have to pull the trigger." Ruby started sadly as she quickly took a mouthful of the coffee. Just even thinking about having to kill Blake was enough to make Ruby feel sick. "But it isn't that I can't tell you. I'm just choosing not to. If you knew you would head there and this place has a reputation for being the underbelly of society. You name a crime and chances are it happens there. Just trust me." Ruby said as she looked into Blake's eyes.

"I do trust you Ruby. But every time you leave to go do something I have no idea if you'll come back. I can't be at ease. At any point you can be killed." Blake said looking down to only have Ruby pull her head up.

"Blake... the only time I'm ever at any real risk is when I do a solo mission. Most of the time though I'm with Ren. But I'm not heading out of town. And there will be a wet team just outside that will enter if anything goes array. Nothing to worry about." Ruby said smiling as Blake planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. "If it makes you feel any better we can talk about this later." Ruby said enjoying that Blake seemed to relax slightly.

* * *

"You guys have a simple job. If Green gives the signal we are being screwed and you guys are to charge in. Torchwick, Green and I are the only people that really matter that will be in there. The rest are as disposable as a wasted pen. Aim to kill." Ruby said finishing the brief that Ozpin said it was mandatory for the wet squad to have.

"What Red failed to mention is everyone in there except some of the staff have been on our watch list for a long time. They have just been ruled too expensive to go after. If they happen to put up a fight than kill them. But make no mistake they will try to kill you." Ren said smiling. Normally Ruby would refuse a wet squad but Ozpin made the three people on Ruby's list top priorities for extermination. When he said they will need a wet squad Ruby simply accepted.

"Sir, exactly why is this Torchwick so important?" one of the men asked as Ruby debated the pro's and con's of needing to sit through another human resource meeting about how it is inappropriate to shoot co-workers in vital points.

"Thus far he is closest to the new top three people. He has been trying to get information about us for a near decade. He will not commit suicide but he will have people waiting to take any of you. Thus if we can't get information out of him then we are to take him in. As well as anyone escaping. Again most of these people are only safe because the Director has said it will cost more to hunt them than what they are worth." Ruby started as she pushed Ren out of the way as to not let him ruin her fun.

"Whoever can capture the most if the run wins a day where Green will do all their paper work." Ruby said as Ren managed to place a hand over her mouth before she dug his grave further. Before Ruby could sign him up for anything else Ren dismissed them.

Ren loathed the smirk Ruby had on her face. "If I get a single page of one of theirs I'm going to just push it off onto you. Or I will poison you." Ren said as Ruby began to laugh. Gesturing for him to walk out ahead of her.

"Don't worry, I'll help... as long as it doesn't involve words. Or numbers. Other than that I'll help." Ruby said as she followed Ren out as she pulled her phone out to message Blake that she was about to start her mission. "Plus poison isn't your thing. It is far too sloppy." Ruby said as Ren just smirk.

* * *

Ruby quickly checked the pistol she had with her. She was going to get the information regardless of the pain Torchwick would be in. She quickly hide the pistol on her as she and Ren stepped through the doors to the underground night club Junior ran. The deafening music was all Ruby needed. It would be enough to keep her target's screams down to a minimum. As she looked around she saw the distinct mane of yellow and white.

Ruby turned to Ren and as if reading her face he began to survey the room. His eyes fell onto the same two heads as Ruby's. "How do you want to deal with them? If the agents get the signal those two are in serious risk." Ren said trying to figure out a way to minimalize the risk Yang and Weiss placed themselves in.

"I'm the one with experience with Torchwick. You get Yang and Weiss out of here. Let the men outside know those two are off limits." Ruby said as Ren nodded. As they broke off Ruby stuck to the wall to stay out of their eyesight but to keep an eye on them. As she got to the bar she saw the bowler hat that meant one thing.

Ruby took a seat next to him. "Red! I haven't seen you since our shindig in Bolivia. How have you been?" He said smiling the sickly sweet smile Ruby remembered all too well as he turned to Ruby.

"Oh you know. Had to kill the two guys you hired to get me. So let's cut the crap, who hired you?" Ruby asked as she pulled the gun out and placed it on the counter. Letting Roman know exactly how serious she was.

"Well what kind of business man would I be if I leaked sensitive information like that? Especially when the name attached to it means I'll wind up in an unmarked grave?" He spoke swirling the liquid in his glass as he took a sip.

"A living one. If you keep it quite I have orders to take you in. And you know exactly what happens in those halls." Ruby said smirking as she could see him frown slightly at the thought of the possible outcomes looking terrible. "Plus I'll be the one who leads the torture, and I really want to hear you scream in agony. Just don't give me one." Ruby said as he placed his glass down.

"Well when you put it like that... I have to say I have men in here hidden. They see you escorting me out, with the other guy they will start firing." Roman said turning around to look at the entire floor. "And that gun has what? Ten bullets? Twelve? Meanwhile you have no idea how many are hidden. Granted Green there probably has Stormflowers with him and that carries at least a hundred but the spray is terrible." He continued as Ruby turned around to see Ren still talking with Yang and Weiss who began to look furious at his intrusion.

"So if you can move along that would be great. You're starting to spoil my drink." He continued as he returned to face the bartender behind the counter. Ruby slide the gun back into it's hiding place as she went to go talk to Ren.

Yang looked over to see Ruby walking towards them. Weiss continued to talk to Ren as Yang went to talk to her sister. "Ruby what's going on and why does Ren say we need to leave?" Yang asked as Ruby glared at her.

"One I'm not going to question how you even know of this places existence it changed locations since you last were in it. Two because nearly everyone here is wanted by nearly every agency. Three there is a wet team outside with shoot to kill orders on any one in here and it looks like they will be called in soon. So I don't care what excuse you give Weiss get the FUCK out of here!" Ruby yelled as Yang nodded. Ruby signalled Ren to come over to her as Yang moved Weiss closer to the exit.

"We have a problem. Torchwick definitely has sleepers here. Do the squad know not to shot my dumbass sister?" Ruby asked as Ren nodded. "Good call them in than. We'll secure the package." Ruby said as Ren quickly hit a button on the side of his phone as they approached Torchwick. "Change of plans Torchwick. You are going to come with us." Ruby said as she brought his head down to the counter with such force it cracked and knocked him out. Ren pulled Stormflowers out as Ruby slipped some zip cuffs around Roman's wrists.

Before anyone could react the door broke down as the place began to fill with tear gas. Ruby and Ren both covered their faces with the temporary gas masks they brought in with them as they began to move the unconscious body out. As they walked out the door they could see their getaway vehicle pulled up and ready for the two people to jump in.

"We have the package. You have two minutes to get back to the rendezvous point." Ren said into the com unit in the car informing the others. Once he heard acknowledgement as he signalled the driver to move away from the door.

The time passed fast. Once Ruby and Ren saw the last person get to the point the van containing Ruby and Ren started the journey towards their destination. Ruby began to chuckle slightly at the unconscious body. That soon devolved into laughter that Ren shared with her. "Oh this is going to be fun! I can't wait." Ruby said as Ren's laughter began to die down, nodding his head in approval.

 **Author's Note:**

 **It is good to be back. Half way though I started to play plague inc. but after killing everyone in the world with a plague called Fanfiction it clicked I should finish this. Now I'm quickly going to dive behind this riot shield as you all begin the fun process of waiting till the next chapter. (Tip; I rigged his riot shield with several weak points, hit it once and it will crack. –A)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay those of you who don't know, or just haven't checked my profile this story is going to get my undivided attention. I will still do Challenges but I'm also willing to open up to other Ruby or Blake pairs but those all will be condensed into one 'story' when in reality each chapter would be a different one shot. Now let's get onto this story.**

Chapter 13:

Roman's bleary eyes began to open. The slight stinging from having his head brought down to a solid marble counter. He attempted to cover his eyes and felt the tight, cold metal bindings around his hands. He looked around the room and saw the red splotches on the other wise perfectly clean. White. Walls. "Oh... this is either going to be the deadly option or the I wish I was dead option." Roman said as he saw the door open and Ruby stepping in.

"And the latter. Good to know." Roman said as Ruby dragged a chair to sit just opposite him. A sinister smile across her face that was akin to the all the monsters from stories. It was a chilling but ever present thought as Roman began to shiver lightly. He was on the receiving end of a look he never even would wish on his worst enemy. He would rather all his enemies lining up to stab him seemed far more appealing.

"Now, you see you have screwed the pooch. You could have done the easy way and just told me at the bar. Now I need to get my hands dirty. So as the final sign of good faith before I wall you, this is your last chance to tell me." Ruby said as she saw what little colour that was left in the man's face drain. "We also both know how the outcome of these halls can be. Either you get put up as long as you have valuable information and the second that runs out I'll place a bullet in between your eyes the second option is you take a fresh breath of free air and get a bullet after some gruelling torture." Ruby said as the man began to ponder his options.

"Hate to break it to you Red. I only know the alias they gave. Which even with my network of information gatherers I don't know." He spoke as Ruby looked down tutting. She moved the chair back to the farthest wall. She walked around to face Roman again with a thick towel around his neck. She pulled his chair closer to another one of the walls.

As she pulled him forward in the chair the second it became flushed with the wall she forced it back. She could hear his back hitting the wall forcing his diaphragm to expand and shrink. "The only name I got was Messenger of the Gods! I swear on anything you want!" He screamed as Ruby pulled the chair forward.

"Okay. While I look into this you'll get a nice cell. It will look like this except less colour. Can't be all that bad. Last person did begin to claw the walls. Something about needing to see colour. But if it should be fine. Just don't listen to the voices." Ruby said gently placing Roman back down. She turned back around and knocked on the door.

As the guard there opened the door Ruby whispered into his ear. "Put him in cell 626. I want four guards escorting him and two on this door and the cells."

Ruby say the nod confirming her orders where understood. She walked out as the guard closed the door behind her.

She quickly walked to her desk seeing Ren sitting at his desk sorting through the paper work he had left.

"I got an alias of the one who hired him. But it is pushing one in the morning. I can't believe I'm saying this. We need to leave the office. You can't function on little sleep and Blake would skin me alive. She probably thinks I'm dead. For some fucking reason she thinks I'll go missing again." Ruby said as Ren nodded standing up letting a small laugh pass his impervious mask fall.

"Well, once you did let it slip who we work for and you got kidnapped and vanished for a year." Ren said as Ruby just glared.

"One time and no one drops it." Ruby muttered as they entered the elevator.

* * *

Ruby placed the key in her front door just as it swung open to reveal Yang standing there tapping her foot impatiently. She could see Blake sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for her. "Okay. I'm sure you both are pissed for whatever reason. But I'm tired, and I did just break a man's will surprisingly fast." Ruby said as she took the key out of the door and walked into the house closing it behind her.

"Well, can we start by you explaining why you were in Junior's club?" Yang said growing angry at being removed from one of her favourite places that took her a long time to convince Weiss to go to. Weiss was even enjoying herself only to have Ren and Ruby ruin it.

"If I tell you I will have to kill you. Besides me the only other person in the house that is aloud that information is Blake. More importantly why were you there? Nearly everyone there is criminal scum Yang!" Ruby yelled as Yang glared to her. Ruby shrugged the glare off and walked into the kitchen. Sticking her head into the living room along the way just to see if Weiss was there.

"Seriously? That is what you're taking offence at? The fact I know a nice club?" Yang asked following Ruby with Blake just behind her. They both were curious. Blake more so wanting to know Ruby came back unscathed.

"No, I'm interested in why you were in a night club that is a front for almost anything illegal you can name? Not to mention I put four bullets in Hei Xiong, threatened his wife all because he had his goons break in here and beat Blake to get my location!" Ruby yelled as Blake shrunk and Yang let out a little gasp. "Don't give me that. He is alive. I shot him in non-vital areas that will inflict pain without putting him in any danger." Ruby continued taking her coat off walking around the two woman.

"Okay so instead of killing a man, you put him in the hospital. What's next you killing a puppy? Wait isn't that information that would cause you to kill me?" Yang asked fearing for her life.

"What? No. And No. If it was information that would cause me to kill you, I wouldn't have said it. Yang what you don't realise is I've been working for this group for just over ten years." Ruby said as she walked to the front door opening it. "Not, that I love these visits Yang. But if I've just had to deal with some very annoying people. Can we continue this conversation... oh I don't know never?" Ruby said as she pushed Yang out.

"We will continue this at some point Ruby! You can't dodge this!" Yang yelled as Ruby closed the door. She turned around to see Blake waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Not sure how she should take the turn of events. Ruby walked over and hugged her.

"Now will you tell me what is bothering you?" Ruby asked as Blake just hugged her shaking her head. Ruby deciding it was best to not push her too far. "You want to go upstairs? We can cuddle as you drift off to sleep." Ruby continued as she felt Blake nod. Ruby picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Blake's eyes opened to see the sun shining through the open curtains. She turned around from her spot to see the distinct lack of Ruby. Frowning she sat up letting the blanket fall to around her waist. She looked to see Ruby's phone still sitting on the night stand. 'Well, at least she is still here. I sort of wish she was still in bed with me though.' Blake thought as she quickly stood up putting her robe on.

She grabbed Ruby's phone and walked down the stairs to see Ruby sitting at the table with paper sprawled on either side of her, and her laptop open. The dim light illuminating Ruby's face. Blake walked over and placed the phone down on a stack of papers. Ruby looked to it, than to Blake.

"Sorry. I know you would have liked me to stay in bed with you. But this name Torchwick gave me. It sounds so familiar. I just can't place where I've heard it from." Ruby said moving some of the papers, so Blake could sit. "All he said was the alias was 'Messenger of the Gods' and all I get is everyone from every single polytheistic religion." Ruby muttered, as she quickly checked her phone she forgot upstairs. She was happy to see nothing new.

"Wait was the person you went after last night Roman Torchwick? The guy on the most wanted list?" Blake asked as Ruby just nodded. "This is the kind of thing I worry about! He is wanted for so many things." Blake said as Ruby lowered her screen to look at Blake who was infuriated at Ruby.

"Blake, he is no real threat. Not last night not ever. Besides again we had a wet squad and Ren was there. We got him and not a single casualty nor injury. Plus if for whatever reason we all failed, than he would have the entire army of most of the free world chasing after him. He knew that, but he also knows what is going to happen if he doesn't tell us the truth." Ruby said defending her point as she moved the screen back up.

"Do you want some coffee?" Blake asked as Ruby let out a 'Yeah'. Blake laughed as she went over and started to make some more. "By the way the only messengers of gods that come to mind are Hermes and Mercury." Blake said as Ruby's head shot up. She slammed her laptop closed and quickly pulled her phone over.

"Thank you, you big beautiful woman who lives with me!" Ruby screamed as she jumped into Blake's arms kissing her on the lips. Blake looked back into her eyes. "You just gave me all the names I need!" Ruby yelled as Blake hugged back. If not a bit sceptical at the hug.

She grabbed her phone from where it feel when she dived into Blake. She opened it and began to dial Ren. After a few seconds of a dial tone he picked up. "Ren, Blake figured it out. Mercury Black is the guy who hired Torchwick. Meaning that Emerald and Cinder..." Ruby started but got beaten to it by Ren.

"That means they're back. Which means you best bring Blake in for safety. Because if they've tried once to get you or her they will try again." Ren said as Ruby knew just that. Blake was in danger even by staying in the same house. "Ruby, I'll swing by to get you."

"Okay, but tell me Ren, should we pack for the sun? Or is it going to be stormy later?" Ruby asked as she walked over and turned the coffee off.

"Oh it is going to be stormy. I'd say wear something heavy." Ren said as Ruby said a simple okay and hung up.

"Congratulations Blake. You are going into work with me while I go with a squad because Ren has a slight issue." Ruby said as Blake looked shocked. Worry for her friends, was ever present, but also not wanting to risk losing Ruby. She was torn between having Ruby go to help her friends or to hold onto Ruby to make sure she is safe.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah a bit of drama to leave you guys on suspense while I continue to plan this story out. While to be exact digging up the already done notes. It shouldn't be hard. But yeah between me getting side tracked with old games like kingdom hearts birth by sleep and Plague Inc., I'll lose entire hours of the day. But that shouldn't be a major problem. (I swear I saw an Assassin's Creed reference in the beginning)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! More of this! By the way after binge playing 'Keep talking and Nobody Explodes!' and I fell in love with it. Whilst normally I'm the one talking someone through simply because I can read the manual faster and easier. But distracting you guys long enough let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 14:

"Ruby! Why do I have to have to wear this blindfold!?" Blake yelled as she was dragged where ever Ruby saw fit. She would normally trust Ruby, but with the bombshell she dropped just before she got in the car and Ruby put a blindfold on her as she drove off. She didn't know for how long, or even in what direction they were driving after the right turn out of the driveway. Blake wasn't sure how long they were driving but all she knew was they were heading down fast.

"Because Blake, this is one of the closest guarded secrets in any country. The only reason you can enter here is because one, the people trying to get you are after me wanting to bring us down. And two every second you are at home is a second that your life is being put at risk. Once we are in the building I'll take the blindfold off and give you a quick tour." Ruby said as the elevator began to slow down. As the doors opened Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and lead her out. Making sure not to pull too fast as she led her with as little chance of injuring her.

After a short walk Ruby removed the blindfold. Blake squinted from the sudden flooding of light into her vision. Once her eyes adjusted she began to look at the blinding white walls with periodically placed light bulbs shinning. She noticed nothing out of place. Multiple screens showing different things. She couldn't make heads or tails of them. She stuck close to Ruby as she traversed through the maze of white. She noticed on person walking up to them and stopping in front of Ruby.

"Agent Red, the director wants to talk as soon as you can." He spoke, almost as if saying something wrong would be fatal. Ruby just looked at him like having him in her presence was extremely taxing. Blake could notice the man shiver from under Ruby's gaze.

"Fine. Get together a cleaning squad. Green has had an issue at his house that needs to be dealt with. We will move out as soon as I'm done with the director." Ruby said as she quickly pushed past him pulling Blake along with her. They quickly walked into a large room with two desks on either side. The room had a darker paint job. It had a light tinge of grey, but was just as brightly light.

"Welcome to Ren's and my office. I'll intentionally keep an agent in here if you need anything ask them. I shouldn't be long, once I'm done with the boss, I'll stop by to let you know I'm heading to bring Ren and by extension Nora here." Ruby said smiling as Blake glared at her. She hated how casual Ruby was speaking about this entire situation.

"Okay I think I may need to explain this better. Ren and Nora last I knew aren't at risk. They were in a situation like we were a while back. Someone broke in while Ren and I were dealing with Torchwick. Ren dealt with them but Nora is understandably shaken. We need a group to clean everything up and bring Nora into a safe environment as well as make sure Ren is alright." Ruby said as Blake relaxed slightly at Ruby's explanation.

"I just hope Nora didn't see Ren reacting to them. Ren did not joke, I really am the nice option." Ruby said as Blake looked quizzically at her. "Blake, I'll continue this conversation after Ren and Nora are safe." Ruby said kissing Blake.

* * *

Ruby stood outside an ordinary door. Most wouldn't spare it a second glance. She balled her hand up and brought it down repeatedly. The waiting was what was causing Ruby to feel like she was suffocating. She knew that she really shouldn't have brought Blake in but as long as she had the clearance that she did than there was nothing that he could be against. She waited outside until she heard Ozpin's distinct voice saying, "Come in Ruby." Ruby gulped as her hand grasped the brass knob.

The cold metal was sobering as Ruby turned it and stepped in. She closed the door and walked to stand just opposite his desk. "Sir, mind if I ask what this is about? Ren has a situation that needs to be dealt with." Ruby said straight to the point to try and get out of the situation. The man in front of her was more than enough to terrify her. He was the only man that scared her to the bone.

"Why is Miss Belladonna here? Do you know something I don't?" He asked letting his distaste about Blake being present seep through. He didn't like being left out of the loop when it meant someone that wasn't on his payroll finding out about the location of the main office.

"Sir, with the information I got from Torchwick last night I managed to piece together that the person who hired him was Mercury Black. Meaning that Cinder Fall most likely has surfaced again. After I figured that out I called Ren and according to the list of phrases we set up a long time ago he tipped me off that someone has attempted to torture Nora to get information out of Ren who was here when it started." She started explaining noticing his expression shift to something interested.

Cinder had disappeared from existence with her two trusted soldiers, after they dug up a lot about Remnant. To that day, no one had ever been able to disappear from their radar like they had. Ozpin knew if the people that attempted to torture Ruby were those three than that meant that the full weight would be brought down onto the trio. But it also meant they would try much harder to crack agents. "Blake was brought in following the correct procedures. She has no idea where we are." Ruby continued as Ozpin held up a hand to silence her.

"Go get Ren and Nora. Get your sister, her girlfriend and your father as well and bring them in. This is the only place that Cinder won't be dumb enough to attack. Take the longest route. The less they know the better. Dismissed Ruby." He said as she turned around and began to dread the conversation that she will need to have with Tai. She quickly walked back to her office were she had to reveal a slight wrinkle to how long it was going to take her.

She opened the door to see Blake staring at the man sitting staring intently at her. Ruby signalled him to cover her ears until Ruby was done. "Blake, I'm going to be longer. I need to not only get Nora, but Yang, Weiss and my dad as well." Ruby said as Blake looked terrified for Ruby as well as the others. Ruby suddenly remembered something. She walked over to her desk where Blake was sitting and quickly opened it. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small sliver like object. It was the size of a nine millimetre bullet on a necklace.

"This is a unique thing someone down in the lab designed. It is a powerful GPS that if I'm anywhere in the world this will give you my location within five feet. It also has a camera that as soon as I leave I'll turn it on and you can look at what I see. Of course if I get close to here or when I'm leaving I can't have it on, but trust me I'll be safe." Ruby said just as Blake jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Ren held Nora close averting her eyes from the quartet of unconscious men. Nora had cried for a solid hour. Ren could just tell from the steady breathing coming from the small red head had fallen asleep. Ren was happy that she could at least sleep at this point. He held onto her as he sat waiting for Ruby. All he knew for sure was the second these men got into the cells the pain they would feel would be indescribable. He finally understood how Ruby felt. The anger he felt towards them, would only stop once he heard their screams.

Their bones breaking from under his boot. The smell of their singed flesh. It would be the least they would suffer for the pain they caused Nora. He couldn't tell without looking at an x-ray but from the odd angle her arm was he would guess it was broken.

He heard a knock at the door that was distinct. He knew it was Ruby. He carefully moved Nora off of him as he moved over to let Ruby in. He opened it and saw Ruby smiling with a group of men standing behind her.

"Okay, let's make these people disappear. Unfortunately we need to make a few stops. The all mighty Oz has ordered we grab my sister, Weiss and my old man. I assume he already has agents sent to your folk's house." Ruby said entering the house and could see Nora's arm. He looked over and saw four men with their wrists and ankles bound together in an odd combination that would cause them pain if they moved out of unison.

Ruby found nothing but a sick level of enjoyment out of it. She wouldn't need to inflict that much pain but judging from the look of Nora's arm, Ren was going to deal with them. 'He probably feels the same thing I feel when people threaten Blake.' Ruby thought as Ren walked back over as the men got lifted up. Ren and Ruby carefully led the group to a simple unmarked van. "Okay, you." Ruby started pointing to the first person she saw who pointed to himself for confirmation.

"Yes you. Go and put them in torture cells one to four. After they are in them secured I want two guards at the door. Then come back here and get the rest of the squad." Ruby continued turning to the others. "I want this residence secured and cleaned. You have roughly twenty minutes. Make no mistake, if this place isn't secured I'll be the least of your problems. Green will be your problem and he doesn't have the same amount of self-control I do." Ruby said noticing the group shiver.

Ren walked over and gently shook Nora. Nora jumped awake looking around frantically. "It's okay Nora. It's okay. Ruby and I are going to take you somewhere safe. Once we get to where we are going we'll fix your arm." Ren let his soothing voice take over as Nora clung to him with her one good arm. Not wanting him to leave her presence. Ren just hugged her letting her know he wasn't going to be leaving her in risk for a long time.

"Nora, other people like Yang may be in a worse position. So we need to go and let these men do their jobs, I promise by the time we come back here it will be as secure as physically possible." Ren whispered into Nora's ear as he rubbed her back. Ruby could see her shaking. Ruby couldn't blame her. Blake had a similar reaction.

"Okay." Was the only response that they could hear from Nora. Ruby smashed her foot into the legs of the coffee table that was pushed into the corner of the room as she tossed Ren some old towels that he always kept. As she hand the items to Ren he began to make a mock splint for Nora. Nora winced at how tight it felt but knew Ren would never willingly hurt her unless he had to like at this exact second.

"Okay we are going to go now Nora, just relax and if you feel any discomfort outside of it being too tight let me know instantly. We shouldn't be long before we can get it looked at properly." Ren said as Nora stood up on shaking legs as Ruby gestured for them to follow her out. As they walked down the driveway to Ren's car he tossed her the keys. Ruby knew by the time they got to her dad's they would need to get a change of vehicle but she was willing to cross that bridge when she came to it.

Nora was injured and if Ruby was a betting girl Cinder would also attempt to go for Yang and her dad as well. If men happened to be there _uninvited_ Ruby would gladly plant a few bullets into the base of their skulls.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so it may seem like I'm jumping the gun for the climax. Trust me I have a plan... somewhere... if any of you see it I'll give you... I don't know... something... I think I have pocket lint I'm not attached to.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Of course if you give me the plan I can reward you more substantially, don't worry, my author will get the plan, but I want that pocket lint to plant at the crime sc…errr uh I mean…You heard nothing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! More of teh writing. I uh have nothing really witty to say. Hyped for RWBY volume three and I started to binge play Dragon Age: Origins. Fear the Elvish Mage that I become when I play it. But you guys aren't here to hear about how I am a god in a mage form, you all want to know how this is going to go. So without a further ado!**

Chapter 15:

Ruby sat outside a house she never thought she would have to see ever again. "I can't believe she stayed here. Not only that, Yang lives there as well! Oh I swear if their lives weren't at risk I'd burn that place down!" Ruby yelled as Ren glared at her. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Ruby's normal attitude.

"Ruby, not the time. You can argue with them later. Get them so we can get Tai and then Nora can have her arm properly examined. Every second Nora is in pain because of you taking time complain I will hurt you tenfold back." Ren said coldly, as Ruby just nodded as Ren handed her a spare gun he kept in the car. Ruby quickly checked it and got out and walked up to the front door.

She pounded on the front door waiting for Weiss or Yang answer. She knew by the appearance of the front door, that Ruby insisted on, that she couldn't break it. It was designed to withstand a tank driving through. Ruby smiled as she saw Yang open the door. Yang's smile dropped as Ruby pushed her way in. "Sure Ruby. Come on in." Yang sarcastically spoke as Ruby shrugged her off and stuck her head into the living room to see Weiss sitting on a couch holding a book.

Yang walked in after closing the door. To see Ruby looking out the window. "Okay, creepiness aside why are you here?" Yang asked as Weiss put the book down. Ruby turned around to stare at them.

"Well, you both get a fun trip down to where I work because some insane and possibly murderous people will be hunting you down to try and break me." Ruby said as Weiss and Yang both looked utterly shocked at Ruby's sudden comment. She noticed the look on their faces as she let out a loud sigh.

"Figures this is the one secret of mine you actually kept Yang." Ruby started as she turned to Weiss, "I have never worked in a lab. I'm actually a highly trained agent that works for an organization that right now is actually willing to waver so many rules because of the person who we are up against. So grab your shoes and let's go." Ruby said as Yang walked over to put her boots on Weiss stood still.

"Weiss you are coming willingly or not. These people already broke into my house to torture Blake, the just broke into Ren's and Nora's to try and get Ren to crack, which they should have done better than break Nora's arm. So you can come willingly or I'll load you with tranquillizers and carry you out over my shoulder." Ruby started stepping closer. Her face was only a few inches from Weiss'. "You have thirty seconds to decide." Ruby continued. Staring intently into her eyes. Letting Weiss know simply that there was no negotiating this.

Weiss turned around and began to walk towards where Yang was to slip on her own shoes. "I demand a full explanation about this matter later." Weiss let out as Ruby quickly looked around.

"It all depends if my boss decides to be nice enough to give you the clearance necessary. If not and you still want to talk about it, I can but then I'll have to place three bullets in your head and then more inside your chest. And whilst I do still hold a grudge for our break up, you make Yang happy. Take the protection and drop it." Ruby said as Weiss and Yang exchanged glances. They weren't sure how to react.

Ruby opened the door and gestured them out. Yang quickly pushed Weiss out in front of her as followed shortly behind. Ruby ignored Weiss' grumbling as she walked out slamming the door shut. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them. The amount of patience she had was beginning to run thin.

As they entered Ren's car Ruby started to drive off. She was already dreading the conversation to come. She already had a hard time to get Weiss into the car, she would have a hard time to get her father to go with them let alone her taking his minivan to bring him, Yang, Nora and her ex into a secret building, to be held for a while until they saw fit enough that they were safe. Ruby just hoped that he wouldn't pose too many questions.

* * *

Ruby was standing in front of her childhood door. She was already loathing having to, but she had to knock. She finally brought her hand down onto the oaken barrier that was causing her so much stress. The hollow sound causing a distinct type of regret. The type that only a child visiting her parent for having some angry people after her.

She was slightly angered by Tai answering the door. It meant that she would actually need to tell him something. "Ruby, to what do I owe this pleasure. Normally, I need to threaten you and your sister to even call." Tai joked as he saw Yang getting out the car followed by Weiss, Ren and Nora. "Okay, I'm missing something and I really want some answers." Tai said as he opened the door slightly wider to see if he was indeed missing something.

"Sorry Daddy, I can't really tell you that. All I can tell you is you need to come with us and we need your car. It is larger than Ren's, and we need to get going fast. Literally just put your shoes on, hand me your keys and let's go. Like five minutes ago. Come on" Ruby pleaded as Tai just looked at them.

"I'll need something besides just blind trust Ruby. Bad enough I know you don't work for some lab but now of all times you want me to place blind trust in you?" Tai asked as Ruby slumped slightly in her stance. This was the thing she was dreading. She would have to reveal something that could very well put her dad into harm's way.

"Daddy, I can't. I need you to just trust me, for like an hour. If I told you the truth I would be putting you in major risk. Literally if I told you, you may be killed and I do not want to have that on my conscience. Ever." Ruby's sincerity, dripping through. She just hoped that he could sense it. She was praying that his fatherly instincts could sense just that.

"When we get to where ever we are going you need to explain everything you can." Tai said as he turned around to pull his shoes on. Ruby began to thank every deity she could think of. She was thankful that she could push it off for a while. She knew it was bad to put something like it off, but the small grace. She was enjoying every second.

"I will if I can Daddy." Ruby said as he handed her the keys. "Thank you daddy. As soon as I can tell you I promise you I will." Ruby continued as she closed the door behind her father as walked out.

"Wait, why is Weiss here?" Tai asked as Ruby followed up behind him. He never liked meeting one of his daughters' ex's let alone one that left a bad taste in his mouth like Weiss.

"Oh, that's right. Yang and Weiss have been dating for a few years. And Yang this is my own form of petty revenge for outing me being a lesbian to him when I was fifteen. I told you I never forget, but we have more pressing matters. Nora needs her arm looked at and properly fixed and you four altogether along with Blake need to get to the safest place ever conceived. So once we all get in the car you will be blindfolded." Ruby said as she continued to walk. Leading the small group with Ren at the back already loathing how fun it was going to be trying to explain everything while at the same time explaining nothing.

* * *

"Seriously! I never liked it when we were dating when you used a blindfold! Why am I wearing one now!?" Weiss yelled as Ruby rolled her eyes again. She was still surprised that they could fit everyone inside the elevator. She was positive that they would have to make a few trips but Ren was adamant that they could do it in one trip.

"Weiss not now! Once I get you to the room with Blake, we can remove the blindfold. If you had the same type of clearance Blake did once we get out I would be happy to remove it. Unfortunately you don't. You have about the same clearance as... oh I don't know. Ren do you have a good simile I could use?" Ruby asked as the doors opened. Ruby began to lead them out as Ren just laughed lightly.

"No. Now let's just get to the office, so I can get a med team to see Nora. Only then will I be willingly to join in on taking the piss out of Weiss, hell I'll join in on taking the piss out of everyone. Right now though let's get them safe and Nora looked at." Ren said walking towards the room he shared with Ruby.

As they walked in they could see Blake sitting down still glaring at the same guard the only change to the scene Ruby saw was Ozpin sitting at Ren's free desk. Ren closed the door as Ozpin smiled. "Glad to see you all are all right. Ruby. Ren take the blindfolds off. As of now all these people with the exception of Maki now have Epsilon level of clearance. Maki please step out, and the rest of you can remove the blindfold." Ozpin's stern tone leaving no room for question.

The man who was sitting at the front of the door quickly left. They all took off their blindfolds as Ozpin left letting Ruby and Ren explain. Ren quickly walked over to his desk and picked up the phone to call in a medical squad for Nora. "I'll explain it to Nora. When she is having her arm examined. You can explain it to the others." Ren said as some people walked in holding a wheelchair. He picked up Nora and put her into the chair as he began to wheel her out.

"That bastard. He knows I hate trying to explain this. Last time I explained about working here I had to smack Blake awake and then suffer nearly a year of torture. He is just lucky I'm worried about Nora as well." Ruby muttered as Ren walked out.

'God damn it. He is lucky that Nora is hurt. I would seriously put him into that wing myself otherwise.' Ruby thought as she made sure the door was closed. She turned around to see them all staring at her. "Okay, so I'm sure you have a lot of questions but there is good news. Due to you all being given the same clearance as I have, there is next to nothing I can't tell you. Just please don't ask anything you don't really want to know the answer to. Like Blake doesn't want to know my kill count." She started and could see Yang beaming with curiosity.

"Firstly, what is going on? Secondly how long has this been going on? Thirdly I really want to know what your kill count is." Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes and walked past them. She walked over to her computer and quickly began to sign in.

"Firstly, I need to wait for some files to load. Second... I don't know, Weiss how long ago did we start to date? Because it is that minus a month. Third I lost count after it entered the four digits. Which happened just before I met Blake. Actually I think the day you played 'Have you met Ruby' that made me and Blake a couple, was when I clocked in a thousand." Ruby said seeing the colour drain from everyone.

"Told you, don't ask a question you don't want the answer to. Because there will be a lot you really don't want to." Ruby said as the files she was looking for loaded.

"You have been doing this for nearly fourteen years? What the hell! That means you have killed roughly two hundred and fifteen people a year before you and Blake met?" Tai asked outraged that his daughter could even think about killing someone so casually, let alone actually pulling the trigger that would result in someone's death.

"Daddy, the people I kill are literally the scum of the earth. Hell last night I caught and broke Roman Torchwick's will. After I saved Yang and Weiss from dancing on death's door last night. So if you want to start complaining about anything you should yell at Yang for going to an illegal night club and was about ten feet away from Roman Torchwick." Ruby said turning her computer around to show them.

"Hmmm, yell at my daughter that goes clubbing with my other daughter's ex-girlfriend near a wanted felon. Or the other who has killed more than a thousand people ten years ago! And admitted to torturing a wanted killer!" Tai yelled turning around getting ready to walk out of the door.

"No! Daddy! I was not joking. We believe the people who had been torturing me for a year while you all thought I was missing are the same three people who broke into Mine and Blake's house, attempted to torture her, and now have made probably the dumbest move ever by going for Nora and actually breaking her arm. They will go after my family and Ren's family next." Ruby started grabbing Tai's shoulder turning him around so he could look into her eyes.

"And if the information I got from Torchwick is anything to go by these three people are a lot worse than anything you could think about me. They vanished from the face of the earth killing more people than I ever could. The day they vanished they killed over fifty thousand people and put even more in great danger. Now they want to get more information from whatever source they can, preferably from someone with Epsilon level clearance." Ruby said as he moved back to the room to get a better look at the screen.

"Daddy, I swear I will explain everything as best as I can, just me and you. Once I explain everything to Yang, Weiss and Blake. Literally any question you have. Just please don't leave. This is the only place I can protect you and Yang and Blake, and despite how we ended things I even want to protect Weiss because she makes Yang happy." Ruby said seeing her dad relax hugging her. Ruby smiled and hugged back. She didn't even care that he whispered into her ear, 'We will have a long serious conversation about all of this.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, may seem slightly odd but I have plan. Don't worry. What I do find odd is all the feels the new opening causes but it is nice. You finally get to see Summer. Plus I'm sort of all aboard the Summer x Raven bandwagon. Don't judge.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, Back to this and so you all know, my dragon age origins play through is now done. It was fun. Easy, but fun. Now to play the abomination that is two then I get to the visual greatness that is inquisition. Don't judge me or the bae that is known as Leliana, she is great and only has threatened a few people who have insulted the hero. Side story done let's move on.**

Chapter 16:

Tai began to run his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure how he was meant to deal with any of the information that Ruby had just told him. The only upside was that Ruby promised to explain everything herself now. He just, had to remind her because he knew she would conveniently _forget_ , but he couldn't blame her. That type of information, wasn't the type that could just be taken in one hour.

"Ruby. Time for that talk. Yang, you're coming too. I want this discussed fully between father and daughters. Weiss and Blake. Stay here or leave, I don't know where we can talk." Tai said standing up. Ruby held up her hand to Blake and Weiss.

"Well firstly I can understand you wanting to have Yang come but I don't feel comfortable letting my ex and current Fiancée be left alone to talk about possibly me. Not that I'm that shallow but I'm positive that my name will be mentioned at least once." Ruby said as Tai pulled her by the ear towards the door and gestured Yang over. Ruby flailed her arms to pull away from him. "Okay Daddy. But I have a serious reputation to uphold. Plus I need to get someone in here. Weiss hates being told what to do and Blake has done stupid things to try to get information. Like being thrown in jail." Ruby said as Tai rolled his eyes.

Ruby walked out of the room and point to a trio walking down the hall. "You three! What are you doing? Doesn't matter, I need two men inside there and one outside. All you have to do is watch the two people inside there. One of them is Blake. So help me if they get hurt I will skin the lot of you to within an inch of your life!" Ruby yelled as the trio quickly gulped and practically ran into the room.

"Daddy, Yang come on. Those two will be fine. By the way you three, so help me if you repeat anything discussed. They have the same clearance as I do. Careful what you may hear." Ruby said as the blonde duo began to walk out with her.

"So I suppose the obvious question is why those three scared of you Rubes? Because I don't think I've seen anyone that scared before in my life." Yang asked as they walked into a small room. From what Yang could tell it was a break room of some description.

It was biggish but if Yang was being honest with herself with the news about Ruby's job she was expecting something bigger. In the centre of the room stood a table that could comfortably sit six people. A large fridge, a microwave and even a two burner stove. Three walls had the same boring white paint job that the walls in the hallway leading up to it had. And the longest wall was nothing but a glass pain to separate the small sanctuary from the rest.

"Yang! What have I said about asking a question you don't really want the answer to? That is one of them. It is best to just smile and nod when a question like that pops into your head." Ruby said as she simply pointed to the door and the sole person in there ran out. Ruby walked over to the door locking it. She walked over to the pain of glass separating the main floor layout and the room and pulled down the shutters.

"Okay start from the top please. It seems we have nothing but time on our hands right now." Tai said taking a seat. Next to Yang who plopped down the second they walked in. He gestured for Ruby to take the one in front of them. Ruby pulled the seat out and took it.

"Okay, Daddy when a man loves a woman very much, they decided to-" Ruby started but got cut off by Yang laughing lightly and Tai glaring at her. "Okay, not a time for jokes. Sorry for trying to lighten the mood. You know. Not every day you get told that you're youngest and by far the most experienced one at this table with women turns out to be a secret agent that has killed more people than our collected ages." Ruby said seeing the other two blush and begin to sputter.

"Okay but taking your question seriously Remnant contacted me for the first time when I was fifteen. Apparently, Mom as her last wish before she well... you know. Her last wish was for them to make sure me and Yang had constant protection. They had been and roughly around the time I turned thirteen they realised Yang had one thing I didn't." Ruby spoke a small smile on her face. She could finally reveal information she had pent up for so long.

"And what is that? A severe cookie eating addiction? A wicked right hook that still has my head hurting? A case of being jealous because I have the greatest woman as a girlfriend?" Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes at Yang.

"Tackling those in reverse order, unless you went out Blake without me knowing which as you can clearly see would be impressive. Two you asked for that punch. Third cookies are the greatest thing behind strawberries and finally Blake. And you were far off, you have a conscience and unlike you I have the best aim you can find." Ruby quipped back earning a quizzical look from the duo.

Ruby glanced between them. "To be correct I simply don't value any life except Daddy's, Blake's and to a lesser extent yours Yang. Animals, humans you name it. Which is why when I'm here I'm known for torture. The things some agents have heard is why they ran when I asked them to do anything... plus a few times in the past when I got forced to take a break I may or may not have put some inside the intensive care unit." Ruby spoke with a light dusting of red coating her cheeks, she just confessed to her family that she is responsible for hospitalising people because they forced her to take a break.

"They coincidently hired Ren at the same time and when they connected the dots of us being good friends they started up an old training program that made he and I partners. We quickly flew up in the ranks and about eight years ago we reached our current ranking. Of which until today the number of people living with that rank is normally at most at nine, because the last time more people got to that ranking Cinder Fall happened." Ruby said yawning into her hand. The fact she didn't get any sleep was becoming apparent to her.

"Geez Rubes you tired? Any coffee around here?" Yang asked looking around the room to see just the room being immaculate. Nothing out of place. Like Yang had expected. The only problem was she couldn't find anything in the place.

"Yeah lowest, most right hand cupboard. Mugs are in the cupboard above that. We should get back before HR finds out I locked people out of this room. They already really don't like me. Again something about putting people in the hospital. I think they are over reacting, I barely touched them." Ruby spoke in between yawns. As she walked over and unlocked the door. She smiled as she saw Ren standing there.

"How is Nora? Because short of her going six feet under, I'm going to kill you. You know I hate having to explain anything unless it is to you. This is a two way street, I give you the information and you explain it for the slow people to understand it." Ruby said as Yang began to look for something to bring the coffee to the others.

"Top shelf Yang. And she is fine, two breaks and Ruby you know Nora will always take priority over you. Besides I'm here because Blake and Weiss really don't want Scott and Jim watching them that intently. They said the only reason they are looking at them that hard is because they were told that if either Blake or Weiss vanished they would be killed." Ren smirked as Ruby laughed.

Yang cleared her throat holding a tray with a mug for everyone that was back in the room. "While it is nice you made coffee for everyone, Ren and I do actually have a large coffee machine in the back of the room. But it would be nice to not have to brew anything." Ruby said as she and Ren began to lead the way hearing Yang grumbling something about how it would have been better to know that earlier. Ruby didn't care at that point. She wanted either some sleep, caffeine or fun times with Blake.

Ruby was just positive that it would be the caffeine. The crowded room ruled out the fun times and she doubted that she would be able to get some sleep with them in the room. She also hadn't had a nice cup of coffee with friends and Blake in a while. The only thing Ruby hoped was they could talk about something light hearted. Not the normal doom and gloom that Ruby knew came with the job.

Ruby stepped through the door hearing the one thing she never knew was terrifying. Weiss and Blake doing exactly what she feared. They were talking about her. "Told you they would talk about me. There is a reason your ex and current girlfriend aren't meant to meet. Let alone be stuck in a room together. You two owe me big." Ruby said as she entered further into the room and took a seat.

"Not my fault you still have a major thing for cat girls. While I could never get into being on either end. Good thing that you found someone who enjoys being on both ends just like you do." Weiss said in between her and Blake holding their sides laughing as Ruby blushed the first legitimate blush she had in a long time. It was a shade of red so dark it put her name sake to shame.

"You two agents get out! And so help me if you repeat a single word I will place so many bullets into you that it will be impossible to tell who you are even with our best DNA analysts!" Ruby yelled as the duo that was in the room ran out. Fearing that Ruby would make good on her promise early.

Yang placed the tray she was holding on Ruby's desk. "I never knew casual conversation included my sister's fetishes. Because I never ever want to hear anything about them. Seriously. I heard enough in a single car ride. Cat girls and BDSM. That already was too much. Now you are saying that out loud to our dad? Do you have any idea how wrong that is?" Yang said as Ruby and Tai fully agreed.

"We were trying to find some common ground, the only things we could agree on is the fact I read one of the books she wrote and Ruby. We quickly exhausted the former and began to talk about the latter. And if you knew your sister all that well you would know she has an abnormally large amount of stamina and drive." Weiss said as Yang just cringed.

"She isn't wrong. I can't count the number of times either I or Nora walked in on them. It is really disturbing. Plus Nora claims to have seen a three hour tape from Ruby un-edited." Ren said taking a cup and began to drink from it.

"Why did we all decided to jump onto the train of comments that is my sex life? Hell my dad and sister are here! Not to mention between them they have only been with three women." Ruby said trying to shift the topic subtly. If they wanted to stay on that line of comments she just didn't want it to be all about her.

"How do you know how many women I've been with?" The blonde Xiao Long duo said in unison shocking everyone in the room.

"Not hard really. It took Yang so long to come to terms with her sexuality that in that entire time she had been talking with Weiss, and as for you daddy... well my curiosity got the better of me." Ruby said taking her cup that she hoped Yang got right and began to take a large mouthful, enjoying the shade her sister and dad turned.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Decided to give it a lighter ending. By the way how would you guys feel about a Halloween one-shot or at least some holiday specials? They may be for a story already or I may just do a bunch all for one and upload them systematically throughout the year. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hellooo. First off, let's have a carousing cheer about RWBY volume 3 coming out on Saturday! Secondly, let's have a moment of silence in memory of the man, nay the god who first created the world we all love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**More teh writing, and I'm going to plot. Or attempt to. Hope you guys are going to enjoy, at least partially. Or not, truthfully I just enjoy writing this story. Kudos to my editor. Nice guy. Only threatened my love of bacon a little so I would write. Viva La Bacon!**

Chapter 17:

"Agent Red, Torchwick is requesting to talk with you. The Director was informed and he is requesting you go, and I quote, 'Shut him up unless he has actually valuable information.'" An agent Ruby couldn't place the name of told her, not that she cared. Ruby rolled her eyes as Ren smirked.

"Just go Ruby. You know how Roman gets. Don't worry I'll be here. The four people who I still want to snap every bone in the bodies of, got stuck in the white rooms, to loosen them up. So I have another four or so hours before they start to crack. So you go deal with them." Ren said as Ruby just nodded and walked out.

"How does he know Ruby? Should I be worried for her?" Tai panicked for his daughter. He wasn't sure how bad it would be. He had heard stories about Roman Torchwick and how violent he was. He just knew that if Roman even thought about harming a hair on her head Tai was positive that he would kill him.

"Ruby and I have a lot of personal experience dealing with him. Until last night we never had a reason to bring him in. Now that we had reason and he knows the only way he is getting out of here is in a body bag. So he is probably trying to give just barely enough information so he is of use still. Or he is trying to piss Ruby off, which even he isn't that stupid" Ren said as he walked over to the coffee pot and filled his cup.

"Hell that bastard once set a pack of large dogs on us in Guatemala. Which Ruby found hilarious because she decided to switch my deodorant with bacon grease. She however didn't find it funny when they began to chase us." Ren said taking a drink.

"Wait is that why Rubes has that irrational fear of large dogs?" Blake asked as Ren laughed a little. They were shocked by his reaction.

"It isn't irrational. It is natural to fear something larger than you. What makes them far more terrifying is if they are carnivorous. It is just evolution." Ren said as he quickly downed the rest of his coffee. Enjoying the look the rest shared.

"For some reason I feel like that has a good story. And we have time. Want tell us it?" Yang asked leaning back in the chair Ruby got for her. Placing her feet up on Ruby's desk. Getting ready to laugh at her sister. A feat she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"I'm positive there may be footage of some parts. She has tried to remove all she could, but I found it hilarious." Ren said as he pulled up a file and began to play it. The only thing Ren was sad about was the lack of popcorn.

* * *

"Come on Torchwick. What do you want? Because I really am not in the mood for your shit. So either cut to the chase or I'll leave and the next time you see me is when I'm going to strap a tucker telephone to you. And whilst that will be hilarious to watch you convulse I have some business to take care of." Ruby said walking into Roman's cell. She looked around to see him sitting in front of his bed to greet Ruby as she walked in.

Ruby quickly looked at some of the dried blood on the walls. She could see some of it still wet and some bite marks with fresh blood dripping from his arms. "I told you not to listen to the voices. Is that why I'm here?" Ruby asked as Roman began to chuckle lightly.

"Well partially. I've always heard stories about the white room, never believed them. Heh also never thought I would have to put that damn idea of preventing mental torture by painting the room with my own blood to use." Roman said joking as Ruby rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door. Roman knew exactly what it meant. His chance to get into Ruby's favour was fleeting. "WAIT RED!" Roman yelled, if he hadn't lost a lot of his blood he would have made some futile attempt to escape.

"There is an actual reason for me calling you here. You know time in these rooms seems to move differently." Roman started as Ruby walked back to face him. "The one who hired me. He said that if I got caught he would begin to start a mass man hunt to bring me back. Probably to kill me. So chances are he will go after that Lady he hired me to... acquire or Green's woman. To get me out to place a bullet in my head." He said as Ruby smirked crossing her arms.

"Annndddd something tells me he already tried... and now I'm not going to get a gentle option next torture room session." He said looking down.

"Oh he did. Caught the bastards and now they are waiting to release all the precious information to us. Sad thing is they pissed Ren off. Good news for you though, you've only been in here about twelve hours. Bad news you're wrong. I always give the option for people like you to pick the method. Right now your options are going to be either 'Tucker Telephone' or 'The Box'." Ruby said laughing as Roman looked quizzically.

"Isn't the box from the modern version of the pink panther? And at that aren't they the same thing?" Roman asked as Ruby walked out laughing. "Sure it felt longer as well. Meaning I bit into my arms and lost a lot of blood in twelve hours. Huh. How do people stay sane in these rooms for so long?" Roman asked no one in particular. Sulking slightly as the distinct sound of the lock clicking into place.

* * *

Ruby quickly walked back. She was hoping to at the very least get something to go off of or be allowed to torture him but Ozpin gave her exact orders not to do anything rash and if she could leave him as long as she could in the room. She never realised how fragile Roman's mind was that he already resorted to bleeding himself to get a precious change of scenery. Ruby actually loved having broken his mind.

Ruby walked into her office and her face drained. Seeing the footage she thought she got rid of. A large screen showing Torchwick releasing a large pack of dogs, and Ren and Ruby running to get away from them down narrow streets. Ruby slammed the door alerting everyone but Ren continued to watch. "You know I was going to keep copies, even though I was part of it, I don't come out nearly as bad as you do for jumping onto a roof and destroying the boxes." Ren said as he began to chuckle at how the scene he described came to fruition.

"Yeah, except I can't jump as high as you. Plus those weren't dogs, they were demons." Ruby said as she walked to a free spot Blake kept next to her for her. Ruby sat down and crossed her arms. While she may look bad in the video she knew Ren could have made the jump if he wanted.

"By the way, HR says you can't lock the break room. I said it once I said it a thousand times Ruby, I would love to be a fly on the wall any time someone brings in a complaint. I could just see some lower rank walking in and she just looks and says 'Red? Who am I kidding it is always Red.'." Ren said calmly as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I stand by my case. I barely touched them, and only put like four into ICU." Ruby said defending her stance.

"Try nine, and eighteen temporarily blinded. In one go like eight years ago. After that I got put on making sure you take your days off. Simply because you won't put me into the ICU. You would go for the kill, but then Nora would go for you than Blake and possibly Yang would go for her. You just decide that it would get too violent too fast so you won't go for the kill." Ren said as he paused the video and turned to face Ruby for the first time since she walked into their office space.

"What did Torchwick want? Please say something that gives us reason to kill him." Ren said flexing his knuckles getting ready to kill him.

"No but he decided to paint the walls red. Probably needs a transfusion soon. He did say Nora is at risk because Mercury would try to get one of us to break Torchwick out. He did volunteer to use a Tucker Telephone. Tried to talk him out of it though." Ruby said laughing as Ren began to join in.

"I feel like I really don't want to know what that is. It sounds painful." Yang said as Ruby and Ren began to laugh harder.

"Actually the only people in this room that could be affected by that Yang is Daddy and Ren. We attach a copper wire to his penis and one to his big toe and run high voltage through them without enough current to kill him. It is hilarious because Ren may laugh but he is guaranteed to cringe when it happens." Ruby said as Yang joined in laughing.

Tai meanwhile cringed slightly at pure idea of something like that.

"It's okay, by the time I get around to that and file the paperwork he will already be at the mental age of a two year old... actually he was already there, so this may end up doing him good." Ruby said as she inched closer to her desk and quickly began to do what Blake could only assume was something important.

Blake hugged her as she smirked. Blake leaned up to Ruby's ear and whispered "What are you doing? I'm beginning to feel tired and I doubt I could sleep here in a chair." Blake truly was feeling tired but she really wanted twenty minutes at least to have Ruby explain it clearer for her.

"I still need to do my paperwork from last night that I failed to do so I could put your mind at rest. But if you are tired unless Ren closed them off in my year's absence there are two large in-suites just off the back wall." Ruby looked over to Ren who just pointed to the wall. Ruby closed the program she was using and helped Blake up.

She walked to the back wall and pressed it lightly. The door swung open to reveal exactly what Blake hoped. Blake liked it, a king sized bed with a large black blanket, two black pillows and two red ones just behind it. The room was bland in colour. Blake was positive it was standard. It was an off white shade. A lamp on either side of the bed. On the wall to Blake's immediate right was a long sliding mirror wall. The panel was just slightly agar that Blake could see some clothes just hanging out. To her left she could see a door open fully, she could see the toilet. Ruby wasn't lying, it was rather large.

"Okay Blake, spill. I know something is bugging you. And before you say anything about because the information at my disposal. I've never once opened your file because I trust you fully. These walls are sound proofed, let it all out now!" Ruby yelled as Blake began to pace around the room.

"First WHAT!? And Second THE FUCK!? How do you think I'm meant to digest all of this? Especially seeing as it turns out my life has been endangered in the past? Seriously Ruby!" Blake yelled as she came to a stop in front of Ruby.

"I understand you're mad along with god knows what else. But Blake I'll have you know, if the second anyone I'm hunting puts you inside their sights they never make it out again. I never intentionally put you in harm's way, I always take precautions. And to this date the people who have pieced us together that have been inside my scope is three. Roman is one of them and the two people that broke in. Right now only Roman is alive, and I know you don't like hearing that but still." Ruby yelled as Blake just glared at her.

"I don't know how you are meant to digest this all. It took me a full year to come to terms with the fact my mother wasn't a soldier. She was an agent here. After that I've been putting every single chance I could to protect everyone I could. My dad, Yang and for the last decade YOU! Blake you have no idea how much I've lost to keep you safe. I couldn't care about Yang, and my dad has you and Yang." Ruby started walking closer to Blake, taking her hands into her own.

"I know you don't want to hear most of what I do, I understand that and you know I wouldn't want to break that promise. And I probably maxed out your amount of blind trust. Again I apologise for that. If for whatever reason you don't want to go through with getting married, I'll understand. Will I be torn up? Yes. Will I still try my damnedest to make sure you are safe through this entire thing? You can be certain of that. But I know my feelings for you are true." Ruby spoke, not wanting to sugar coat it. If Blake understandably wanted to break up with her because of their current situation, she wouldn't blame her.

"I need to think about it, alone Ruby. Just give me some time to think. Go back outside and do whatever it was you were doing." Blake said as Ruby just turned around stormed out as she closed the door behind her.

Ruby didn't even realise she was crying until Yang hugged her Ren tossed her a box of tissues. Yang whispered into Ruby's ear, 'Let's talk about what just went down in there.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cliff hanger! That is it. But hope you all love it. What will happen? Will they break up will Ruby snap someone's neck? Will I be able to get out of this story with my bones fully intact? I doubt it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, it is time to resolve the cliff hanger. Unless I decide to dick around. And let's be honest I'm known for doing just that. Sad story though, I can't find dragon age 2. So I can't make a rage inducing Hawke. It makes me sad face but thankfully I have a few friends who have the game. Just don't mind my bitching.**

Chapter 18:

"I don't care, Yang! It was just a small fight between me and Blake!" Ruby yelled as Ren tossed her a small file onto her desk. "And Ren toss one more thing at me and I'm going to break your arm!" Ruby yelled startling everyone there except the one person she was trying to.

"Read the file will you. You need to work off some anger, I can't take all four men, and the man in room three just so happens to be a person you have been wanting to _talk_ to for a while. It is win, win, and win." Ren said as Ruby flipped the file open and the name stared at her.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this a bit too much." Ruby said standing up and walking out before Ren could say anything.

"Yeah... I actually worry for him now. Hindsight is always twenty twenty." Ren said standing up and getting ready to walk out before Yang stopped him.

"Who is the guy Ruby is about to kill?" She managed to get out through mass panic that was the minefield of her mind.

"Blake's ex. Adam Taurus. And with that fight she just had with Blake, you won't be too far off with saying she may kill him" Ren said as he pushed past Yang and ran out.

"Okay, now that they are gone I'm going to talk with Blake." Yang said just as Weiss caught her arm, pulling her back.

"No Yang, she probably doesn't want anything to do with you. I'll go talk to her only after she has some time to think." Weiss said pulling Yang back to a chair to sit down. "I'm aware of this type of situation. Blake is thinking about breaking up with Ruby and she is trying to piece her emotions together." Weiss said as she felt Yang pull closer to the door that held Blake.

"Yang! Don't! Trust me. Just leave her for a bit. Okay Sweetie, just relax for half an hour." Weiss said, sitting onto Yang's lap to try and force her to stay sitting.

"Fine! I just don't want to feel any more useless than I already am. And I can't exactly distract myself in our normal method with my dad here." Yang spoke letting the volume of her voice drop as she continued her sentence.

"Actually, if you are looking for a distraction, it is your time to explain everything. I want details of why you are dating your little sister's ex. That has so many issues with it. So start talking." Tai said seeing Weiss and Yang tense up. Yang quickly wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist.

"Well Dad, it is a long story with possibly some details that you don't want to know." Yang said trying to dodge any bullet she could. She was positive that she wouldn't need to cross this bridge so soon.

"I just found out my youngest is a killer with information about everyone at her fingertips, who specialises in torture. So either you can start talking or I'll get Ruby or even Ren to pull up all the information they have on you. So here is your chance to come clean." Tai said leaning forward in his chair to stare intently at them.

"Fine, well it all started about five or so years ago." Yang started holding Weiss closer.

* * *

Ruby stormed into the room that was about to be painted in screams and blood. She could hear him breathing steadily, but she was positive she was going to change that. She walked into the centre of the room and ripped the hood on the figure off. She pointed for the lone guard in the room to leave. "Well, Mr. Taurus, this is going to be a fun experience for the both of us." Ruby said as she saw the medium built man with black hair with red highlights staring back at her.

"Hmph. I've heard about you. Agent Red, torture master of the main office. You won't break me." He spoke letting a smirk develop on his face. Ruby meanwhile began to laugh at the sheer idea of them challenging her.

"Well, I do need a challenge. Just got into a huge fight with my... well right now the jury is still out on her. But unlucky for you, we actually only need two of the people who were dumb enough to break into Green's house. Thankfully for you, you got me. Green isn't going to play as nice." Ruby started to walk around the man.

"Good news though, as is standard practice for me you get to choose your method of torture between one of three. Option one we can wall you. Not really in the mood for that, did it to Torchwick last night. Option two we tiger bench, which will be fun. Finally you play a game of chance where I pick the method." Ruby said noticing the smirk falling from the man.

"Oh, where did all that bravado go? I enjoy making people like you break. Doesn't matter, you have to make a choice in the next thirty seconds otherwise it is an automatic option three." Ruby said as she began to pace around the man counting the seconds. She didn't care, this was going to be just enough to take her mind off of Blake so she can collect her own thoughts on the matter.

"Sorry, thank you for playing your time is up. Tell him what he has won me!" Ruby yelled to herself as she walked to face the man. "Why you Adam Taurus have won a luxury evening of having a high voltage ran through your body as I proceed to screw with your mind all day. Well for the next hour, I have some other people I'll need to deal with. Sorry I would love to spend the day here." Ruby said as she walked back behind the man. She walked up to the table that had an array of tools.

Ruby's hand began to hover over some of the tools and settled on a large steel set of pliers. "Tell me Adam, Do you have a favourite finger? Because I'm quite partial to the right middle finger. Or a finger you dislike? Because I'm not going to lie, I'm going to break your fingers. Or at least, a few of them." Ruby giggled as she saw Adam trying to regain control of his hands. All in vain as Ruby grabbed his left hand and placed his ring finger onto the cold metal.

"Now I suppose you won't want to tell me right now. But so you know... someone who claims they won't break wouldn't panic over a simple question like that." Ruby said as she closed the piece and bent his finger next to the uppermost joint. She could see part of the bone sticking out. "Ohhhh that must be painful. Truth be told I really, enjoy seeing that. So, hopefully when I get done and just before you have that date sucking a wire, they may patch that. Or they will just amputate. I hope the latter." Ruby said placing the pliers onto his smallest finger at the same joint.

* * *

Blake sat on the bed with her knees clear to her chest. She wasn't sure how to digest anything Ruby told her. Blake already knew a fair bit about Ruby's work. But the matter of the fact was that it ran a lot deeper than she thought. She wasn't even sure any more about her feelings for the red head.

She knew Ruby said the truth with how she would make sure Blake would get out the other end safely. She just didn't know if the danger Ruby put her in just because Ruby and Blake were a couple. She loved Ruby, but the possibility of either one winding up dead was too great.

Blake knew she was crying. The tears staining the blanket under her was a clear notification of just that. She heard the door opening and didn't even bother to look up. She knew it wasn't Ruby. She would listen to her and just give her time to think.

"I know that look. Do you want to talk about it?" Weiss asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Blake.

"No Weiss. I need some time." Blake said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know what you are thinking. Or trying to think about. I was there at one stage as well and I made probably one of the worst mistakes of my life. Scratch that. It is the worst mistake of my life. So let's actually talk." Weiss said rubbing Blake's back gently.

"Why did you break up with her? I never asked, I doubt it was because of all of... this." Blake asked softly as she gestured around. "I'm sure you have a great reason for it. Or you are just mentally damaged." Blake continued rubbing her eyes. The tears streaming seemed to stop somewhat.

"I'm defiantly mentally damaged. I made the worst call of my life, but it let me get the blonde oaf that is Yang. Yang is maybe the biggest oaf, but she is my oaf." Weiss said leaning back in the bed. Blake looked over to her in confusion.

"Well my father has a thing against people who will gladly challenge him without a second thought. And every time my father bluffed, Ruby called it. Even when it wasn't a bluff she still challenged. He eventually got fed up with her. He proposed an ultimatum just as we began to contemplate getting engaged. I could either break up with her and keep my oh so very large inheritance. Or I could stay with her. Turns out our love had a price. Well over fifteen billion dollars. For mine alone. My sister has the same amount and once my father dies we inherit equal parts of one of the largest companies." Weiss started. Tears stinging her eyes at the memory.

"It took me a whole week. I was in this exact position. Crying my eyes out. I had no idea if we could ever support ourselves but Ruby made it consistent with not wanting to spend any of my family's money unless we had no other choice. She wanted anything we ever bought to be earned with our own two hands. But you never know what can happen down the road. I went with the guarantee that I'll never be left homeless. Now I punish myself by living inside the house we just barely managed to afford. I do it because I need a constant reminder that I'm dumb as can be." Weiss said wiping her eyes. She couldn't bear the memories of the break up.

"I'm not saying to not break up with her. All I'm saying is Ruby never looked at me like she does at you. She truly loves you. Just don't jump into breaking up with her unless you are positive that you will be fine in the long run. You probably have noticed that Yang and Ruby are different. They mean everything they say. It is something that is next to impossible to find now days. I've had a few between Ruby and Yang and I've never found anything close to it. But I love Yang about as much as I loved Ruby. The only difference is Yang looks at me the way Ruby looks at you. They both are truly in love with us." Weiss asked turning to face Blake.

"So if you want to break up, do it, but just remember, Ruby won't be able to bounce back well, if at all. I can tell her feelings are true for you. But I know you feel the same way. Ruby just does that to people. She doesn't want to be the centre of attention. She doesn't think she deserves it, so she put you there. You responded in kind. Just trust me, I know the signs. You may not think you are safe but I know Ruby would never put you in harm's way. She would rather take the hits herself than to even see a scratch on you." Weiss continued as she walked to the door.

"All I'm saying is, think if this is truly what you want to do. Because I doubt you would bounce back as well." Weiss said as she walked out the door to go back to Yang.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp that happened. A moment between Weiss and Blake about Ruby. Time to get back to binge playing Jade Empire. Love the game. Old but amazing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Trololololol, more of this. With some filler... wait no. No filler, I'm not that heartless. But after binge playing five hours of jade empire, somehow I'm not even half way through the second chapter. Oh how I love the game so.**

Chapter 19:

Adam at this moment was a shell of the man he was when Ruby started. Twelve joints in his fingers on his left hand. His voice was hoarse from screaming. Ruby's was slightly hoarse from the constant maniacal laughter. Or that was at least the closest thing Adam could compare it to. He never knew a single person that would laugh so joyfully at someone's pain.

Ruby however, enjoyed seeing him begin to shatter. There was no other word Ruby could fathom to equate to the same thing. The man before her was practically begging to shout out whatever she wanted to hear. The only problem was Ruby didn't want to hear anything from him. It was unneeded. Not that she would ever tell him.

"Well Adam, I've had fun. Really it was but I do have some prior things to take care of. SO we are going to need to take this up again tomorrow. I'd shake your hand but I'm left handed and your left hand is really a stub right now... I'd apologise but I have nothing to feel sorry about. It could be the fact I just don't care for any life really. Few exceptions. Sadly you aren't one." Ruby said tossing the pliers onto the table quickly pulling a fist back at the successful landing it made.

"So here is what is going to happen tonight. You are going to stay up in a nice white room. Your probably asking yourself 'how will they manage that?' well one hundred volts and close to a Nano amp passing through you. If at any point you want to confess and spill your guts... preferably literally, there is a small camera in the room. Walk into the centre and confess." Ruby said walking to the door and stopping just as she was about to pass through it. "Oh one last thing, don't listen to the voices. Roman is running low on blood because he started to listen." Ruby laughed as she walked out.

Ren stood on the far wall staring as Ruby walked out. He smirked slightly as he began to walk with Ruby back to their office. "I know that look. So just say it now." Ruby muttered as Ren's smirk grew.

"I would never say anything like, 'I knew you would need to break some bones to calm down and think about the situation with Blake'. You want to go somewhere to talk? Because I doubt you want to go back to talk with your dad, sister and Weiss. Plus if I don't pry we are going to run out of people in the cells." Ren asked as they stopped. Ruby turned to stare at Ren and began to walk back towards the break room.

As Ren stepped inside Ruby slammed the door shut. Ren turned around to see Ruby beginning to pace. It was a small length but it was enough for Ruby to try and compose her thoughts. "Blake isn't sure about us anymore." Ruby settled on as Ren walked over and hugged her. He began to rub her back.

"She would have to be far more daft than Weiss. The reality is just hitting her Ruby. Everyone knows the way you two look at each other. If that isn't true love than I have no idea. Hell it is more likely, me and Nora are going to break up. Because of me she had her arm broken. Not only that I may have gone over board and shattered one of their upper arms... and shoulder. And six ribs. And two vertebrate. And may or may not have bruised his coccyx." Ren said seeing Ruby smile slightly in his arms.

"You see. When they insult or injure our significant other there is just a greater feeling once you inflict pain onto them." Ruby stated as Ren let her go.

"Well, the way I see it we still have about half an hour before one of them walks into the room to talk to Blake. My money is on Yang going in." Ren wagered as Ruby glared at him.

"For both your sake and Yang's you best be wrong. She doesn't want to be disturbed. And I know Weiss said the same thing that affectively ended our relationship, but I can guess she just constantly kicks herself for her choice. But it was the right one. She makes Yang happier than she made me and vice versa. They are perfect for each other and chances are her dad won't step in like he did with me. Yang would back down and that is exactly what he would looks for. Someone he can control." Ruby smirked as Ren smiled back.

Ren opened the door. "It wasn't locked guys. Besides Red is about as terrifying as a wet cat. Will she violently injure you? Yes. Will it be fatal? I can't answer that really. It may very well be. I can't really guarantee anything involving that." Ren said as the men outside relaxed as him and Ruby walked out.

"You need to take the fall when HR gets wind of this. One more strike and I need to go to anger management again. And I cannot do another round of that." Ruby stated to Ren as they walked in a slow pace back.

"Already planned on it. But you get the next pastry run. Remember got to go big." Ren said as Ruby smiled.

"Deal. I'm still coming out ahead." Ruby said as they opened the door to their office. She looked around to see her dad sleeping in a chair whilst Weiss and Yang were making out. "I hope you two are aware there is a second room over there. It is twenty feet away maximum. The room is an exact mirror of mine. Including the door mechanism." Ruby said loud enough to alert them but not loud enough to startle her dad who was fast asleep.

"Well sorry Rubes! I thought we had longer, nor was I fully aware of Ren having a room." Yang commented as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Seriously, why are you both back so soon?" Yang asked relaxing as Ruby glared at her.

"I broke nearly every joint in his left hand and he was left crying. Ren probably got asked to stop by the boss. He may have gone over board and injure the guy more than necessary. At least we got our anger out. Or at least I did. Ren may just have a lot more." Rudy said moving back to her computer, to begin the lengthy paper work.

"Right well, I promised Blake I would go back into the room to talk with her once you got back." Weiss spoke standing up and quickly walking to the door.

Ruby knew better than to jump and stop Weiss to try and convince her to explain. She had to fight ever single fibre of her being. She so desperately wanted to, but if Blake wanted to talk with Weiss she had to respect what Blake wanted. Despite how much it was tearing her apart.

Weiss walked into the room with Blake. Blake looked up and smiled lightly. She was wanting to at least hear Ruby was back it would mean who ever she was venting her stress and anger out on would at least be in the clear if he or she was alive. For now at least.

"Ruby is back. I told you I would let you know. She is doing paper work right now. And from what she said slightly angry at Yang for us-" Weiss started and cleared her throat. "Kissing. She apparently only broke a few bones in his hand. So no dead person at least." Weiss said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why the hell are you trying to lighten the mood? Does he even have a name?" Blake practically yelled.

"I think she said something along the lines of Adam... something like Adam Taurus? All I know for sure is he is one of the people who broke into Ren's house and may have been the one who broke Nora's arm." Weiss said as Blake stared at her. "Do... uh... you want me to go and get her?" Weiss asked as Blake just nodded.

Weiss quickly got up and walked out the door. The look in Blake's eye was something she had never seen before. She wasn't sure if it was that of concern for someone or her rage just went full circle. Either option Weiss was not fully equipped to deal with. She doubted Ruby was, but it wasn't her skin Blake was after.

As Weiss walked out the door and closed it behind her, Ruby looked up. "Uhhhhh she wants to see you... just remember I could not have made it any worse than Yang would have." Weiss said as Ruby pushed past her and into the room.

"Okay, whatever Weiss said I'm sure she blew it out of proportions. So what did she say?" Ruby asked as Blake looked at her. "Well I'm starting to think it wasn't something she said and something I did, said it to Yang as a joke and she may have misinterpreted it." Ruby said walking closer to Blake.

"Who did you torture Ruby? Or did you just not learn his name?" Blake hissed out. She truly wasn't in the mood for the situation Weiss may have put her in by letting that name drop.

"Blake, I know the name of every person I torture. I learn as much as I can about their life story. The man I tortured was your ex-boyfriend Adam." Ruby started and before Blake could say anything she stepped forward holding a finger up. "And before you say anything, he is alive despite the fact that he is a wanted criminal. And has been since before you and he started to date. His first crime was when he was six. A simple theft. He upgraded to murder when he turned ten and by the time you broke up with him he was part of a large scale terrorist organisation that did eventually go down the drain. Recently he has been nothing more than a skilled gun for hire." Ruby said seeing some colour return to Blake that she didn't even know she had lost.

"Can, I see him?" Blake asked. Just above a whisper but in the deadly silence after Ruby's statement both of them could hear it clear as day.

"I'm sorry Blake. I can't authorise that. It is my case but the lead agent would be Ren. Adam broke into his house. I was only allowed because I need to work things out and Ren let me. Which had nothing to do with you Blake so don't beat yourself up about it." Ruby said diving to hug Blake.

"So between you and Adam, I've dated a spy and a terrorist. This has been an odd day to learn things. You're not going to tell me you were originally a man next are you?" Blake sarcastically asked.

"No, but I have had an experience involving something like that once. Let's just say... I don't want Yang to be my wing woman again. Before I met you after Weiss and I broke up, she managed to get me the only man in the bar that was cross dressing. Was also the reason we got thrown out and a life time ban." Ruby said as she could feel Blake begin to laugh at the comment.

"You're joking. Yang may not be the brightest but she isn't that daft." Blake said leaning further into Ruby's embrace.

"No. She really was. He just had really womanly qualities. Only reason I found out is we may have gone farther than we should have before the first kiss. I felt his leg and... well, men really can't control themselves." Ruby said chuckling as Blake laughed harder.

"A week later, Yang took me to the last bar we could go to and well, I met this smoking hot raven haired woman. Who wrote my favourite book series." Ruby said as Blake pulled her down. Blake had no idea why she was able to forget about Adam so easily. Or the fact Ruby put her in a dangerous position. But she was positive. Weiss was right. Neither would have been able to move on easily.

"Tell me about her. She sounds interesting." Blake asked as Ruby pulled Blake closer as they stared at the celling.

"Where should I start? Have I mentioned she is hot? Because you can't undersell this girl. Hell I think I may be. I knew as soon as we locked eyes at this secluded booth she dragged us to that she was someone I just had to know more about. Not through cheap methods like using the information at my disposal at the time. No I needed her to say it." Ruby started as she and Blake began to feel their eyelids drop.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I like the fluffy ending. I really need to stop letting you guys change me too much. I need angst. And I think I just may have an idea for that.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **He's serious guys, the longer we try and make him do fluff, the worse the outcome will be for the characters when he finally gets to write his angsty parts. Also, happy Halloween to all of you**

 **From, The Corpirate…..You get it? You know it's a play on corporate and pirate because…..you know lots of corporate people are corrupt? Anyone?...I'll just go.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo yeah, this story is fun to write. A bit too much. By the way guys, while I do enjoy hearing suggestions, I don't really need them. Especially when it comes to torture. I have a large amount of different methods from different time frames and different regions. I've done a lot of research out of a mixture of boredom and genuine curiosity.**

Chapter 20:

Ruby's eyes opened to stare at an all too familiar celling. She looked down to see Blake holding onto her. Ruby smiled but the thought of Blake's previous mental disarray was what was troubling her. It was brutal. Solely due to the mixed signals she was getting.

Ruby didn't care about the hugging. Which was the lie she told herself in case Blake decided that it wasn't going to work out. A pre-emptive blow softener. Truth be told she would just like an answer. Would their relationship last, was really was what was taxing her thoughts. It was what she so desperately wanted to know. But she was also aware on how much of a bad move it was to rush Blake's decision on the matter. That would only end tragically for her, or drastically bad.

Ruby decided to just lay in the bed with Blake, absent mindedly stroking her back gently. It was only ruined by the door opening and Ren standing in the door way. "We have a lead. I need your eyes helping me. Turns out Adam decided to come clean. We have an address to Mercury's house. He slipped up and hired them himself. He even gave us a description of Mercury. We have a squad of fifteen going out with us in one hour." Ren whispered just to let Blake sleep slightly longer. It was already late.

"Okay, I'll get ready. I'm going to wake Blake up to let her know." Ruby said disengaging from Blake's death grip of a hug. Ren just nodded his head as he walked out. Ruby looked over at the digital clock she had on the night stand. The red numbers glared at her. Stating 03:00. She was loathing that she had to wake Blake up.

Ruby nudged Blake carefully. Blake opened her eyes to see Ruby sitting up letting a yawn out. Blake yawned back covering her mouth. She sat up to stare at Ruby who was already getting out of the bed. "I have a mission. I have to leave in an hour, so I just woke you up to let you know. I have no idea how long I'll be gone because this is a high priority target, but I'm acting on support." Ruby said quickly walking over to the closet. "If you want to go back to sleep go ahead. It is three in the morning. I'm going to start a pot of coffee, in case you actually want to stay up." Ruby said taking out an outfit.

"Just please be careful. I don't want to think about what would happen if anything goes bad. I would dread that possibility." Blake spoke as her eyes followed Ruby. She was already having a mini panic attack about the thought Ruby may kill someone so early in the morning. "And about our argument I-" Blake started but got cut off by Ruby holding a finger to Blake's lips.

"Blake, while I would love the thought of us becoming stronger because of it. You haven't even had a day to think this through fully. All I ask is you don't rush it. Truly think about it, because I can't stop doing this. I'm doing nothing but good here. I can't assimilate back into normal society. Believe me I've tried, but the good I can do here for killing people. Honest to god evil people, the thought that if I left and they could live and injure others would be the cause of any sleep deprivation. At least while I'm here I can do something." Ruby said as Blake grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"That's just it Ruby. After you left to go torture the worst mistake of my life, Weiss came in and we talked. She made some very valid points. I want you to take this..." Blake said taking the ring from around her neck and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby looked at it and began to tear up a little. "Blake..." Ruby started, she could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes. "Let me finish Ruby. I want you to take that and once you get back from this mission return it to its rightful place on my finger. That way you have some incentive to return alive." Blake managed to just get out as Ruby hugged her tightly.

Before Blake could even react to the hug Ruby pulled back and kissed Blake. Blake relaxed at the all too familiar feeling. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck to pull her in closer. Soon, the need for air won out. Whilst they were content to stay there they both knew that Ruby needed to go. "I promise I'll come back Blake. You know how I loath to break promises." Ruby said, smiling lightly as she rested her forehead against Blake's.

"Just make this bastard pay for what he has done." Blake said as Ruby's smile grew. They let go reluctantly from their comforting embrace as Ruby walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Blake stretched as she got out of the bed and walked out of the door into the office just outside it.

"Ruby told me last night you want to talk with Adam. If she found out I even pretended to mull it over I'd be killed. If you want to truly go and talk to him, you will need four guards and they all will be armed. Adam will remain in bindings. I cannot stress this enough, he is wanted in multiple countries. Hell, he has even attempted regicide. He is not the man you thought you knew." Ren said as Blake walked out of the room jumping at the sudden sound so early in the morning.

"I just need to know. Are you sure you want to see him? He has been known to be manipulative. The fact that you know him means he will try harder. Where he is located, is probably one of the worst places. Self-preservation is all he is concerned about right now, if you try to release him the guards have orders to kill him and subdue you. If you go, you must not under any circumstances listen to his pleas to get out." Ren said stepping closer. "If Ruby finds out you need to be subdued she will kill those agents. So trust me when I say it, there blood will be on your hands Blake. Ruby may pull the trigger but you will be the one who handed her the gun, loaded, and aimed it for her." Ren finished as Ruby walked out.

"Ren! You bastard. I was going to make the coffee. You always make it so weak. I want to be able to taste the caffeine. The sharp taste is what wakes you up in the first place." Ruby yelled as Ren smirked holding out a large mug.

"Already made some the way you like it. Nearly an overdose in a cup, to go along with the heart stopping amount of sugar and cream you put into it." Ren said as Ruby quickly downed all she could in one mouthful. "Finish that and go get _her_. We leave to debrief in twenty." Ren said walking over to double check his weapons that he had there.

"Well, I plan to. I will not go on a mission without her. She is as important to me as Blake. Especially when we'll be saving your ass." Ruby smiled as Blake glared at her. Ruby glanced at her and practically jumped. The sight of Blake furious, was a rare thing to her. "Don't give me that look. It isn't what you think. The 'Her' we keep referring to is my sniper. I built her and my mom always said you should give your weapons names; That they aren't whole until you treat them like you would be. So her name is Crescent Rose." Ruby said seeing the features on Blake's face soften at the clarification.

"Please don't be mad, once we get back I'll bring her in so you can look at her. Just you need to be gentle. She is very sensitive. And I don't mean like emotionally. I mean she has a hair trigger. That will go off if it was touched lightly." Ruby said as Blake just smiled lighter.

"Where did the others sleep?" Blake asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yang accidentally shot herself in the foot last night. Literally. So she and Weiss slept in the hospital last night. Tai slept in my room and I was with Nora. Who already is planning an escape from the hospital wing. When in reality all she has to do is wait for me to come back after our mission." Ren said lightly as Ruby finished her mug.

Ruby leaned up and kissed Blake as her and Ren walked out the door. Blake sat in the chair just behind Ruby's monitor. She was wondering, no, hoping that they wouldn't be long. Blake pulled her feet up onto the chair as she began to look at the walls as she already began to plan all the questions she was going to ask Adam.

* * *

"Miss Belladonna. As Green requested, we are to escort you into Adam Taurus. I'm also instructed to clarify the rules. We will be present at all times. You are to only ask him questions. If we believe you are going to assist him in any way we will kill him and subdue you. If at any point you want to leave simply say so and we will escort you out."

That was what greeted Blake's ears as she got jostled awake by Tai sitting next to her. Blake just nodded her head as they gestured for her to follow. Blake stood up, quickly put her shoes on and walked out just behind two of them as two followed behind. "Sooo, I hear Ruby has a reputation around here. Mind if I ask what that is? This is just so new to me right now." Blake asked trying to make small talk. Just so the monotonous white walls wouldn't seem so depressing.

"Red? Along with Green they are the most terrifying group in the agency. Even our large forces would rather enter a slaughter house than to do something foolish as to cross them. They get results. While Red does use far more violent measures if you're the one she constantly wants to protect, I can see why." One of the ones in the front said.

Blake could feel a blush growing on her cheeks. "Thank you... I think?" Blake said trying to forcibly regain control of her blood.

"Please don't tell her I said that. She has proven that it takes a lot of skilled agents to subdue her. There is a small office pool for us to decide who can survive her being angry." The same one spoke. "No one is sure if it is possible." The other one in the front said laughing as the previous one was trying to figure out a way out of the hole he thought he dug himself into.

"I think I could do it but I suppose that wouldn't make it very fair." Blake said as they came to a stop outside a door.

One of the ones in the front opened it as the other lead the rest into the room and took off the blindfold. "Mr. Taurus. You have a visitor that requested to speak with you and has enough favour built up with Red and Green." The one who lead them in spoke to Adam as he gestured Blake around.

"Blake? How do you know those bastards?" Adam practically spit onto the ground. Trying to regain some semblance of control that they stole from him.

"I'm engaged to one of them and the other is a close friend. I didn't come here to talk about them though. I came to talk to you. What the hell went so wrong in your life that caused you to become this evil thing?" Blake asked as Adam began to laugh. It was chilling Blake's very core. The man she thought she knew, was nothing but a façade. She already knew Adam was somewhat two-faced. He treated Blake with nothing but respect in front of her parents but slept around with every girl he saw.

"Hmph. So you and Red are a thing. That explains so much. I'm not going to tell you jack shit though. Just because we went out, I'll tell you whatever you want? All I am now is a dead man sitting in a chair with a broken up left hand. But I think what hurts the most is you are such a turn coat." Adam laughed out as Blake punched him across his face.

That didn't quell Adam's laughter. It if anything invoked a louder version. "You call me a turn coat because I got out of that shit hole, because I had dreams that didn't involve me destroying the world!? I came down here to see if there would be anything I felt when you get killed. That sealed your fate! Normally I would care but you are nothing more than a monster! I have no idea what I ever saw in you in the first place!" Blake yelled as one of her guards pulled her back from punching the man in the chair.

"Hmph. You may still have a strong punch, but Red is so much worse. In one hour and a pair of pliers was all it really took to break me. You have no idea of the monstrous things she has caused in these very walls." Adam laughed as Blake got dragged out of the room for his safety.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have no interesting things to say in this note... sooooooo I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, back to this. By the way so you all know I have a new person helping me. It is Vitalis Obitus. He is my beta reader. For this story thus far anyways, and he has been here since Chapter 18. Only reason I'm bringing it up now is because I've had a few chapters in my back pocket for a while. While I'm at it, I'd like to thank my normal go to editor Abiectio. Both of them are amazing. Please don't let them kill me...**

Chapter 21:

The ride was silent. Ren gave a rundown of what needed to be done, Ruby told the trio that would be with her what they would be doing. They mostly decided to stay in silent before they got to their destination. Ruby was busy inspecting her rifle she already knew was in flawless, no, perfect condition. She was just doing it to be certain that it held no stray scratches or other damages.

The black metal always felt right in her hands. She had already examined it multiple times since the briefing had finished. Finally satisfied, Ruby set the rifle aside began to relax as she looked around. Normally they would never get clearance to use a low flying passenger carrier, or the preferred name of 'Bullhead'. They flew at a low altitude, just under most radars and very fast. The journey that should take them four hours, only takes one by Bullhead, going at half speed.

But Ruby was fine with the speed. It gave her time to think fully, normally the group of people with her would have a spotter for each person, but this was too high of a priority to have that many people, they wanted as few highly trained people on the ground as possible. "Ruby, I forgot to ask, how is Blake? You both seemed to be in a better mood before we left." Ren asked trying to make some form of small talk to distract himself but also to help clear Ruby's mind somewhat.

"I'll tell you later. I can understand what you're doing though, and for that I thank you. All I'm doing right now though is figuring out how to do what Blake asked of me and not look like a blubbering fool." Ruby hummed as she began to start a tenth round of checking her gun. She already had her mind calmed. Right now it was just the semantics of waiting. It wasn't even that long of a wait left. Three minutes before Ruby and her team got dropped off, four minutes for Ren and then five minutes before they returned to join Ruby's squad and prepare for Evac.

Before Ren could say anything else the pilot came over the intercom. "Red squad, you have the light." Ruby smiled as she climbed out followed by the trio she had. Before it took off Ruby checked the ear piece she had, "I think beers on you this time around anyways Ren. Don't get shot. Nora would kill me." Ruby said as the ship began to take off as Ruby looked at the large house as she placed her rifle down.

"I want the east and west side covered. Two on the west because if the floor plan is right, there is an escape route along the west side. If what little information we have on Mercury is true, he will try and run once we start our storm." Ruby said as the others began to think things over. "It isn't hard. The best one and the worst one between you three takes the west. I'll stay here and the remainder takes the east. I shouldn't need to sort that out. The lives of nine agents depends on us giving them correct support." Ruby said as the trio nodded and broke off following Ruby's orders.

Ruby laid down on the damp ground and looked into the scope. She switched the scope into thermal as she began to survey what she could from her vantage point. Before long she heard Ren chirping in. "What are we looking at number wise?"

"From what I can see, eight people. Give me a minute to check with the others." Ruby said quickly shifting channels. "I need a number count, and once that is done send up markers." Ruby continued as she began to place her own markers on the men she could see.

"We have ten visible on the west. Markers are up." Ruby heard from her ear as she began to take a few deep breaths. "Three on the east. The numbers seem off but I am finding a few blue body shaped patches. Markers are sent up." The final man said as Ruby shifted back to the first channel.

"There are twenty one people in there with multiple anomalies. If they are living they have markers up on them. Ready when you are." Ruby said aligning her sights with one of the men after she shifted to her normal scope as to not accidentally hit her target. "West side is the most fortified number wise. East has three. Be careful." Ruby said as she heard a door breaking over her ear piece.

Ruby pulled the trigger on the man she had in her sights. The glass shattered as he ragged dolled and the furthest wall was painted with his grey matter.

* * *

Ren stood over the last guard and pulled the trigger to end his life. "Ruby, the place is cleared. Found the anomalies." Ren said as he walked over to one of the bodies. He brought his hand down to search for a pulse.

"It is Mercury Black, and two women. Neither are Cinder or Emerald. No exterior wounds, or signs of bruising. We need to take their bodies back, but if I had to guess, Mercury got poisoned for making the mistake of contacting mercenaries himself, as well as losing Roman. I'll send up a flare for Evac." Ren said walking over to the nearest window and fired a flare straight up.

The red smoke lit up the early morning sky. He could see the single casualty being one of his men getting shot in the shoulder. But not a single one of Mercury's men survived. Questions were raised but he was sure they would find answers somewhere. He would be damned if the only lead to Cinder was dead.

Before long he could see Ruby walking up the stairs. He smiled as he saw the rest walking over and quickly bound Mercury's lifeless hands as they began to lift Mercury's body and walked out. "This is going to need to be explained to Ozpin. To go along with an autopsy, as well as a sweep of this house. We need answers but I doubt Cinder would have left anything." Ren spoke to Ruby as they undid their earpieces as they walked behind the squad.

When they sat down on the Bullhead, they tossed Mercury's body down as Ren and Ruby put their feet up on his body. They were beginning to loath the wild goose chase Cinder set them onto. But both of them would be damned if they would let their friends and family be brought into harm's way, just because of one delusional woman who wanted to cause true anarchy. All they knew was they will have Cinder's body before them, or die trying.

* * *

"And how long did it take for the raid to complete?" Ozpin asked staring the duo down.

Ren and Ruby stayed at attention while Ozpin began to digest the information they gave him. "Ninety five seconds. We caught them unaware, and with the support Ruby and myself had we easily surprised them and seized the compound. After the siege ended we found the target's body without a single bullet wound and was deceased. No foul play was evident but it is my professional opinion that he was poisoned." Ren said as Ozpin turned to face him.

"His body will be prepared for an autopsy. Our best lead has been killed but hopefully, if Cinder is behind his untimely demise, she slipped up and gave us a hint to her location." Ozpin started as he took the mug that was previously just precariously placed on the side of his desk. He began to take a long drink from the mug.

"Miss Xiao Long as well as Miss Valkyrie have been escorted to your office. You two are dismissed until further notice." Ozpin said, leaving no room for either to argue an alternative view point. Not that either had one. It was something they learned about Ozpin a long time ago, it wasn't that his word was law. No, it was he already considered whatever your stand point was. If most minds were a mine field his would me more akin to a desolate plain. He had a brilliant mind that already considered every single thought you would ever have to argue any of his discussions.

"Yes Sir." They both said in unison as they left. Closing the door just behind them.

"Well, now I'm all kinds of pissed. I can't vent any aggression at that bastard for what he did." Ruby yelled as Ren laughed.

"You still have yet to tell me what was on your mind. So you should tell me now, or you can wait until we are surrounded by the others." Ren posed the ultimatum, smiling as Ruby began to glare his way.

"Well, as you know the relationship between Blake and I was up in air. Well this morning after I woke Blake up, she gave me this." Ruby said fishing out the ring Blake had cherished so much from around her own neck. "She wants me to put it where it rightfully belongs. On her finger, and she told me that I was to place it onto her finger when we got back. So I need to go and place it on her finger, about nowish. So if you want to stay here and piss me off, whilst Nora is in our office, I'm going to stab you." Ruby said taking the ring off of the leather length of rope.

She began to twirl it around her hands and marvelled at it's simplistic beauty. Most people would feel insulted with the white gold ring that had but a single diamond in it. Ruby still remembered exactly why she bought the ring she was holding in particular.

Blake saw it out of the corner of her eye one day. They were walking down a busy street celebrating Blake's birthday and Ruby couldn't make up her mind about what to get her. So they decided to just walk around while they waited for the reservations at Blake's favourite restaurant.

Blake fell in love with it and it supposedly reminded her of Ruby's eyes. Whilst Ruby couldn't see it, if Blake loved it and enjoyed looking at it. So just over a year later Ruby began a mass hunt for the exact same ring. She wouldn't accept anything less. Blake deserved nothing less than perfect. Ruby quickly let the ring slide back into her palm as she closed her hand around it. She didn't even realise she was standing outside the door that practically housed her entire existence.

"Oh, nice to see you realised where we are. You've been zoned out for a while." Ren joked as he opened the door.

"I'm still not sure how you can _accidentally_ shoot yourself in the foot? More importantly how you were able to get out of the hospital so early after it." Blake asked quizzically as Yang shrugged her shoulders. As she put her heavily bandaged foot up onto Ruby's desk.

"Actually, the bullet didn't damage much. It was more of a flesh wound. Granted she did require some stitches, she will be fine in a weeks' time. Two weeks max." Ren said making their presences known. Ruby smiled as she placed her rifle onto her desk. Hearing the satisfying hollow thud from her rifle connecting with the steel surface.

"Don't touch that Yang. You don't have the best experience with guns right now, and that right there has been built and modified to kill someone from as far as two miles away. You won't have a foot if you accidentally shot yourself with my baby." Ruby spoke with her voice filled with the mirth of what was to come.

"She actually isn't joking. I've seen what Crescent Rose can do. You would be lucky to even have a leg. That rifle's sole job since Ruby designed it and built it has been to kill. Thus far it has done just that. If she has you in Crescent Rose's sight, it will been fatal. So it is best to just look." Ren said defending Ruby's point.

"Regardless, my point right now is don't touch her until I empty all the ammo from her." Ruby started as she pulled Blake up from her seat staring at the blank screen that was Ruby's computer at that moment.

Before anyone could comment, Ruby dropped to one knee and held the ring up. "Well Blake, over a year ago you promised yourself that the only way the ring will go back onto your finger is if I put it there myself. Call me a stinker for tradition but the only way an engagement ring only has one way to go onto a finger is if someone goes down onto one knee for it." Ruby started hearing the silence befall the room.

"Will you, Blake Belladonna do me the honour of continuing to marry me? Despite all the crap that has come up in the last year. And without trying to sound cheesy, you are my entire world." Ruby said as she could see Blake beginning to tear up.

Blake felt a lump in her throat again. It was a feeling she may have felt before, except this time she asked for Ruby to do just that. The lump was bigger than last time, but she still was able to swallow it, but still couldn't speak. She decided the best substitute would be just violently nodding her head. Before Ruby could even brace herself Blake dived onto her, kissing her.

"Well, while they are doing that. I'm hungry. Either way we should leave them to... celebrate." Ren said gesturing for them to leave the room. They all practically jumped out the door to leave Ruby and Blake to their own devices, Yang however couldn't resist making one comment, which left Blake's face redder than the highlights in Ruby's hair and Ruby embedding a throwing knife in the wall an inch from Yang's hair.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, happy ending. And I still loath it. Time to start adding in the angst in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **This is addressed to the beta reader I have suddenly learned my author possessed. Ahem, the message is thus; "Care to help me string the author up by his thumbs for not informing me of this?"**

 **Beta Reader's Note:**

 **A response to the Editor: The author didn't tell you of me? Well, now I** _ **am**_ **insulted. But shouldn't we hang our secretive author by their toes instead? The fingers may still be needed for writing this wonderful fic, after all~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sooo, my birthday is coming up. The 17 of November, which is also the one year I started to write fanfiction and just over Six months since me and my editor started working together. Scary how fast time flies.**

Chapter 22:

"So... What is there to eat exactly? We are, what, a few dozen feet underground? I don't imagine there is a lot of places to go?" Nora asked, staying close to Ren as they walked towards only what she could assume being some place to get sustenance.

"Well, there is. We just need to go up a few levels to get to the cafeteria. I think they are serving Chinese today." Ren said as the doors for the elevator opened, and they all piled in before Ren hit a button.

"So, is this how you and Rubes normally eat? Because she can eat a shit tonne." Yang asked leaning against a wall as the doors opened at the desired floor.

"Meh, not really. Ruby brings in food Blake made her the previous night. Meanwhile I prepare mine and Nora's lunch in the morning. Which for obvious reasons, I couldn't exactly do. But it will be nice to have something I didn't need to make." Ren said as he began to lead the smaller rag tag bunch.

As they stepped into the busy room, it became deathly silent. The mere presence of Ren was enough to make everyone stop the merriment they were having. "Stop looking like I just killed a dozen of you. I do eat as well!" Ren yelled as they sceptically began to return to what they were doing.

"Soooooo, let me get this straight. Ruby's name alone can strike fear and your presence alone can stop them eating? Do you guys go around killing them or what?" Nora asked as they all began to wind their way to an empty table.

"Me no... Well, not recently. Ruby however... she has killed a few dozen of them for simply making a comment that is quiet lewd about Blake. Meanwhile, they know if they even look at Nora wrong, well rumours are already circulating about what I did to the man who broke her arm... most of which are under exaggerating." Ren said as someone quickly ran towards them to see what they would want to eat.

A short woman, who may not seem like the strong type but they had no doubt at her speed. She had a simple, formal looking dress. She wore an apron tied around her waist, and had the most ragged look strewn from her brown hair that Yang almost was certain was in knots.

"Just get us whatever you think is good. But be warned the long haired blonde eats more than Red." Ren spoke with such certainty it surprised the people sitting around him, no one batted an eye at how fast the woman ran back towards only what they could assume a kitchen.

"But Ruby and I have a very serious reputation. We are the ace up the director's sleeve. He only ever calls us into the field when they either have no choice, or they don't want to see more agents die. Ruby is the most accurate shot ever in the world, and I'm proficient in a multitude of close quarter combat styles. Together, we are probably the closest thing to unstoppable as feasibly possible." Ren continued as the girl came running back holding a multitude of plates. Right before she was about to run back Ren caught her arm.

"Crystal, take a break. Knowing you, you've been going like this for close to a day. Go take a nap, get something to eat, not in that order but I don't want to see you collapsing from exhaustion again." Ren said as she nodded and walked at a slower pace.

"Who's Crystal?! Somebody I should know about?" Nora yelled as she pulled Ren's ear. "Relax Nora. You know I would never cheat on you. I don't even know how I got you. It's just she collapses at least once a month from working too hard. If no one reminds her she is human, we will go longer with this place closed down. We can lose it for eight hours while she rests or eight days while she is in the hospital wing." Ren said freeing his ear.

"Well regardless, let's eat. I'm starving." Yang practically commanded as she grabbed the fork that was placed on the edge of the plate and began to stuff her face. "While I still disagree with her table manners, she has a point." Weiss spoke carefully as she picked up her own fork.

* * *

"Well, I have good news and bad news for you. Now to show I'm really a good person I'll give you the good news first." Ruby said rounding to the man bound to a post in the centre of the room, having come down to the interrogation rooms after everyone had eaten. "The agent that interrogated you and one of your associates yesterday got removed from _talking_ with you. Something about being too violent where it doesn't count." Ruby spoke her voice filled with mirth as the man began to relax.

In an instant Ruby became deadly serious. "Bad news, I got put onto getting any information out of you. And unlike my friend. I _do_ know how to apply the right amount of pain in the right place."

Ruby then suddenly smiled, "But more good news, my practise is slightly different. I'll let you choose between three options. We can use a pimp stick. Or we can do something fun, like a thousand cuts. And of course the third option, you let me chose one of my many ideas. Personally I'd go with one of the first two. Just yesterday I broke Adam Taurus with nothing more than some pliers." Ruby spoke as she began another circle around the terrified individual.

"No way would he break. He is the most twisted out of all of us. To believe you could break him with nothing more than a pair of pliers? I would sooner rather believe that the world is flat." The simple jest trying to get a fictitious truth out of her, instead got her boot slamming down into his shin.

"Funny, thing. When you break someone's hand into a virtual stump, than apply large amounts of voltage to the person, they become oddly willing to spill everything that you want to tell them. All I wanted to know was your employer's address, and he practically screamed it. And after dragging your dead employer's body here, well, he outlived his usefulness." Ruby said as she produced a nail gun.

As she fired one of the steel projectiles into his leg she let out a chuckle. "Soooooooo, right now we need information about Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai. Anything about their current whereabouts will do just fine. We may end the session early, may even give you better treatment. Of course we couldn't let you out of your bindings... but perhaps some treatment for those nasty wounds. If not... they will just fester. It is surprising how little I'll need to do once it starts to fester. You'll beg for us to put you out of your misery." Ruby spoke, her voice gaining what the man no longer considered mirth.

Mirth meant, or at least what he was taught, was that every party was happy. No this was different. She genuinely enjoyed making him suffer from excruciating methods. The feeling of the nail in the man's leg, it wasn't that of a flush clean nail. The nail felt jagged. Like it was filed and the burrs were left to cause more pain.

Ruby kneeled down to stare at his face. She began to twist the nail as she made a mental note of how far his facial expressions shifted. It went from slightly uncomfortable, to pain to, it's final resting place; terror. He knew what was going to await him. The idea that she broke Adam with a pair of pliers suddenly seemed like she wasn't over exaggerating.

"You see. You have thirty seconds to choose a method. If you don't or try to be coy, it is an automatic option three. And just remember that I'm able to cause that pain with a nail. Imagine how fun it will get if you gave me creative control?" Ruby whispered in his ear, as she let go of the nail.

"I'll take the pimp stick!" The man shouted out almost instantly, hoping he picked the least painful option. Seeing the woman before him smile even darker... he began to think otherwise.

"Clearly you don't know what the Pimp Stick is. Allow me to explain, I'm going to beat you with a coat hanger that was bent to stretch it out. Often used by pimps when their whores become disrespectful and threats just won't cut it anymore. Possible extensions include heating it till it becomes red hot to then continue beating you with." Ruby stated as she walked behind the man.

She quickly reappeared in front of him holding a hanger. Smiling her twisted smile. "I think we will do the first hour without any form of heating this. This wasn't always this shade of black. It got it from repetitive beatings and blood collecting on it. I hope you don't mind." Ruby said smiling all the while.

The man hardly noticed the shade of the metal. All he noticed was Ruby's ever present smile. But she wasn't wrong. It was a disgusting shade of black.

Ruby brought it down across not even a large surface. She brought it down along the soles of his feet, thrilled at his reaction of attempting to jerk his feet away. Or at least his feeble attempt at it. Ruby brought the hanger back and down across his neck.

Thin red lines formed in the wake of the vicious beating he was receiving. The blood vessels did more than break. The burst open, flooding the location of the strike. The pain he was feeling, he had no word to describe it. Excruciating? Maybe. Agonizing? That felt closer, but still off. Uncomfortable? Not even close.

The only thing that filled his ears was a mixture of his screams and Ruby's laughter. 'If this is what it feels like without the burns? I'm going to dread that latter part.' was what plagued his thoughts.

* * *

"Soooo, I hope you don't mind but unlike everyone else here, I've never seen the ring. I'm curious as to what it looks like." Weiss asked after no form of conversation passed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like the one Weiss couldn't stand because in the past it was the one that Yang would use if she was in deep trouble and not wanting to, _burden her,_ Weiss believed was Yang's choice of words.

Blake smiled and held her hand out. Weiss took her hand and looked at the ring, and smiled at what was lost to her. The ring may not have been the one Weiss had always imagined would be her engagement ring. But she was positive that it was the one Blake wanted.

It wasn't extravagant, just like Blake's personality. It also reminded Weiss of Ruby's normally bright, silver eyes.

"It may not appear to be much, but I thought it was perfect and she hunted one down. I have no idea how long it took, all I know is... it feels right when it is on my finger and not around my neck." Blake said softly as Weiss let go of her hand.

Blake stared at the ring as Ren stormed in slightly angry. As the door closed he slammed his fist into it.

"Penny for your thoughts? Or are you just going to punch another door?" Yang asked seeing him turn around. Anger flaring in his eyes.

"I got pulled of the torture duties for the three that broke into my house. Because I was _too_ violent yesterday. So I'm now running support for Ruby. I'm just angry because I'm not done making them pay for what they did to Nora!" Ren yelled getting ready to punch the door again when he felt some arms wrap around his stomach.

"Don't be mad, Renny. From what you have told us, Ruby will make them feel a lot more pain than what you would cause. Just take some deep breaths, I'm sure Ruby won't be long anyways." Nora said, pressing her head into his back as he held her cast clad hand and began to rub the free hand.

"Oh I know that. I'm only angry because support normally gets stuck with the paperwork, and I really can't stand that right now. I couldn't bring our target in alive this morning and whilst it is nice that Mercury won't pose a risk to you, there are still two more people out there that pose probably an even worse threat to you." Ren said softly so that Nora would be the only person to hear him.

He could feel Nora's smile, as he smirked turning around in her hug and kissed the top of her head as he snaked his arms behind her. "And I never want you hurt, let alone because I was a few minutes late to get a guy." Ren continued his hushed whispers as Nora hugged him tighter.

"Well, then don't let people break in again. Plain and simple." Nora said just slightly louder than Ren's hushed tone. Ren smiled at Nora's simplistic solution to the events. "Well, that would work. Now I should get to paperwork, and you should rest." Ren said as Nora hugged him tighter, fearing the problem of being forced to sit down to do next to nothing.

"Okay, you may not need to relax but you can't exert yourself. Because it is very possible to rip open the stitches from where they had to reset your bones. And I doubt you want to spend more time in the hospital wing, because that is exactly what will happen." Ren said as Nora looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll sit down." Nora spoke softer, as Ren hugged her tighter.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so the midpoint of the chapter, is probably my favourite. Now if you don't mind I'm going out drinking now. And I'm not coming back until the place can't legally sell alcohol** **any more** **for the rest of the day. Don't wait up.**


	23. Chapter 23

**More writing, this is going to be great. Add some plot, some sadistic Ruby and you get what I intend for this chapter. But I'm also writing this somewhat drunk... so it is kind of up in the air if it will make sense. But it will be a trip regardless.**

Chapter 23:

"Hmph. Well this was fun, but I have to go talk to some people. I do hope you will be fine tonight, we will continue this tomorrow at the same time. Sleep tight." Ruby laughed as she took her leave of the man before her. Blood already starting to pool out from where he was struck and then later burned from when Ruby decided she would heat the wire up.

Right before she left the room she was reminded of the lone piece of metal still embedded into the man's leg. Ruby spun around on her heel and walked back to the man. "Almost forgot the nail. And whilst I doubt that you would be able to escape, I don't like taking any chances." Ruby spoke as she ripped the nail out, taking a piece of flesh along with it.

"Ahh. That looks like it hurts. I'm sorry. They were designed to need to be surgically removed, and the man who is the best at removing these... Well you did break into his house and broke the arm of arguably the most important person to him. So he wouldn't do it. And if he did... Well he would most likely cause severe damage to the surrounding area. Right I've got to go. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Ruby let her childish voice carry all the meaning behind her false concern.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he yelled in response. Ruby snickered as she walked out of the room, letting his blood seep from the wound. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would be spilling everything he had ever done. And Ruby would simply let him. She had no desire to listen, but there was still a small chance that he had something vital to finding Emerald or an even smaller chance that he had information about Cinder.

As Ruby stepped out of the room she was greeted with an extra guard clearly waiting for something.

"Agent Red, Adam Taurus has said he has information which he will only reveal to you. The Director has been informed and has given you clearance to kill him if he is just wasting our time. He figured that that would be appropriate for you to vent something." The guard spoke fast hoping not to anger Ruby, who just waved him off.

' _So, not only are Blake and myself still going to tie the knot. I get to cause untold pain to some people, but I now get to kill a bastard if I feel like he is wasting my time? Did Christmas come early, or what, because I hope so. Blake may still have gotten me the same thing she has gotten me in the past when she forgets._ ' Ruby thought, as she walked down the hall and through the barrier to Adam's own torture cell.

The man before her was renowned for causing unimaginable destruction, yet he was reduced to nothing more than a puddle of blood and tears. What surprised Ruby though was a few bruises that she nor any guard inflict onto him. The placement of them sloppy and possibly the person who inflicted them will be, if they weren't already, in great pain.

"Adam, Adam, Adam. I hope what information you have is important, because I've been given orders to kill you if what you have proves to be useless. And I'm already in the greatest mood possible. If I have to see your body falling over dead, I think I may just need to go another few round with the beautiful woman who is my Fiancée." Ruby said as Adam began his demented laugh.

"It's just that. Blake and I had a chat. She was the one who gave me these pathetic things she would call bruises. And I'm curious how much she has told you about her shady past? How such a pristine _Bitch!_ Was able to become an author, while her arguably greatest significant other, becomes one of, if not the best guns for hire?" Adam spoke, causing Ruby to smirk and punch him hard, directly into the diaphragm winding him.

"I'll give you one last chance to rephrase that into the truth before I show you how I became the best shot." Ruby spoke whispering, into his ear as she pulled back his grin never faltering.

"Blake. Belladonna. Is. A. Two. Faced. Turn. Coat." Adam punctuated each word with a darker laugh.

"I hope you do realise how dead you are now." Ruby started producing a small knife. "And here is what I'm going to do about it. I'm going to place this knife in your kidney. It will cause an agonisingly painful death. I'm going to go and then ask Blake, if what you say is true she will tell me. I'll come back here and slice your Aorta. If what you are saying is a lie, we are going to come back and watch you slowly bleed your pathetic life away with a bowl of popcorn." Ruby said, near a whisper as she slid her hand behind his back. Piercing his left kidney.

* * *

Ruby barged through the door to her office. She had an objective that needed to be fulfilled.

As she looked she could see everyone except Ren gathered around the TV that Ozpin sent them to occupy their time. Ren was at his desk doing what Ruby could assume was the paperwork for her current session of torture. "Blake! We need to talk! Now!" Ruby yelled startling them as Blake shocked stood up getting ready to defend herself for a non-existent hit that Ruby would never do to her.

Ruby grabbed her by the arm firm enough to pull her along but not nearly hard enough to hurt Blake.

Ruby pushed open the door to her mock room and closed it just behind Blake.

"Ruby, can you tell me what this is about? You're scaring me." Blake said softly, knowing full well that Ruby would never act on her anger, or any negative emotion towards Blake.

"Oh well, it pertains to a chat I just had with Adam. Don't get me wrong I am absolutely livid at Ren for letting you go talk to him, but this is more about how he called you a, and I quote 'two faced turn coat.'" Ruby started as she took a step closer to Blake who sat down on the bed, as Ruby advanced.

"Blake, I need you to explain what he meant. And if you lie to me Blake, I need to open your file for a risk assessment. I came here first, breaking the protocol to ask you up front, before I open your file." Ruby finished as she reached down and placed both of Blake's hands into her own.

"He is only mad that I let his friends stay in my house until we broke up and I left that place entirely and called the cops about what was going on. I stayed at my parents for a few days after and some friends talked me into going to the bar, and then I met you." Blake spoke grabbing Ruby's hands tightly. Fearing what may happen.

"Fuck." Was the barely audibly response heard in the silent room. "Blake, I'm known as the human lie detector for a reason. I know that, that wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. Blake I need to open your file now." Ruby spoke softly as she let go of Blake's hands and walked out of the room.

Before she got three steps away Blake latched onto her arm. Like it was Pandora's Box and she was desperately attempting to keep it closed. "Ruby that is it, I swear. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Blake pleaded as Ruby retched her arm free from Blake.

"Blake, I make my living off of killing people and finding the truth. Do you think I haven't figured already out and memorised your tells. I know you aren't telling me the full truth." Ruby said as she walked out the door. Hating how it tore her up internally.

As she stepped out she pointed at Ren, "We are having a chat now Ren! Away from the rest!" Ruby yelled as Ren looked up.

"Let me save this first. I can guess what this is about." Ren stated, as he saved the document he was working on now.

* * *

As they stepped into a small room, Ruby reached back and punched Ren. Once her knuckles connected with Ren's jaw, she winced in pain. "FUCK!" Ruby yelled shaking her hand to regain some feeling in it.

"Why did you let her see him!?" Ruby yelled as she began to cradle her hand. The searing pain that shot through her from that one hit, she believed to be similar to how Ren felt from when it connected.

"She asked to. But this is about more than that. Normally, you would just toss a few death threats. Possibly shoot the ground next to me on our next mission. Last time you punched me was when I made a joke about Blake after you and her started to go out." Ren commented righting his stance, rubbing the side of his jaw from where Ruby's fist connected.

"Adam called me into the room saying he had some information he only planned to tell me. Ozpin gave me kill orders if it was a waste." Ruby stated as Ren began to look at her like she had three heads.

"Surely you should be head over heels at an order like that." Ren stated as Ruby began to pace around in small tight circles.

"It is just the information was about Blake. Ignoring how redundant the sentence was, he practically called Blake a traitor. When I confronted Blake about it just there, saying if she didn't tell me the full truth I'd need to open her file. She either left out parts or she lied to my face. I'm not sure which I want to believe." Ruby started as she came to a stop in front of Ren. Staring into his face.

"That is why, I need you to actually open her file to check out what he meant. I'm sure she has skeletons in her closet. We all do. But I promised myself, any information about her past I want Blake to say it. You are the only person on this earth I trust enough to actually open that folder and read her file." Ruby said as Ren let the mask Ruby had long since been able to decipher cover his features.

It meant he simply wasn't sure. Not on the morality end of things. He threw his sense of morality out the second he accepted the job. Unlike Ruby who claims to just never have one. Despite the knowledge of what is right and what was wrong.

No, he wasn't sure about if he wanted to look into his friends life because of one, presumably very, dead man claims. He knew it was protocol that at least one agent reads into it. But he could see Ruby's point. If it wasn't going to be either of them it would be someone who, no matter how small the risk, would use the information to cause harm to Blake to get at Ruby. She had made a lot of enemies, even inside the agency.

"Fine. But I'm only looking into aspects of her life involving Adam. And I want to make this clear. You owe me big time." Ren stated dryly as Ruby furiously agreed. She was aware how much she was asking. But clearly Ren was aware how much Ruby was risking if what Adam's claim turned out to be true, and she was a risk.

Something he could never imagine she would ever be able to do. Place a bullet in Blake's head. She could do it without a seconds' thought for nearly any other person. She would even place two extra. But if Blake _was_ a risk and Ruby _didn't_ take the shot, Blake would be killed in front of her and she would be killed.

She was placing the maximum amount of trust she had into Ren. "Okay, head back to your computer. I need to go blow off some steam. I'll be on the range. Come get me once you've done an assessment." Ruby said looking down as she walked out.

She knew that Ren would place the assessment at the top of his to do list. And if need be he would tell her the truth regardless. It still didn't make it any easier to swallow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aww, some sadness. Plus cliff hanger tastic. Is Blake really a double or even triple agent? Will Ruby pull the trigger if she is? Is self-preservation really that strong in humans? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? We may never know. (Tune in next week to find out. –A)**

 **Beta's Note:**

 **On the topic of questions…**

 **What happens when you cross a Rhetorical question with a joke?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay back to this, and I have about this chapter left in this part. After that I'll move this onto the back burner and move onto 'Remnant of Magic' which should be interesting because I haven't even touched a non-action RPG in a while. As well as work on my new story, 'Just Keep Breathing' which I suggest you to all look at. Okay shameless plug done. Back to the story.**

Chapter 24:

The shells falling graciously around Ruby's feet was the only indicator to all the other agents in the range to stay away from her. That and the unfortunate agent tied to the wall, with targets placed within a hair's breadth from his vital areas.

It sent the simple message. 'Do Not Approach! Unless you want to be the one to relieve the agent in use' an offer most understandably refused to take up. As the magazine fell from the gun in Ruby's hands it was almost instantly replaced. The speed startled the few agents who stood petrified, dedicated to watching out of curiosity.

Some out of an almost morbid curiosity, to see if the legendary Agent Red would miss, and take another agent's life. But fourteen magazines later and she is yet to miss. Each target that was placed up had a nice hole, dead centre. This did nothing for the person tied to the wall, who had long since passed out from fear unsure if it would become his final sleep.

The only person that seemed to be daring enough to walk up to her was some white haired woman, that didn't seem to know she was flirting with danger. "So, I'm pretty sure if your human resources wasn't already mad at you, once they find out about this they will have a field day." Weiss said as Ruby began to fire a few more rounds.

"What department do you think he works for?" Ruby spoke softly as she fired a single round at the rope holding the unconscious man up. "Someone go and drag that piss ant's body away. I'm done with him, and feel calm enough to just shoot non-living targets." Ruby yelled to the group which quickly dispersed rather quickly for Weiss' liking.

"So, let me get this straight. Ren said you came here to relieve some anger, and you tie up someone from your HR and place targets on him, to then shoot at? That seems like it should be talked about in some group anger management." Weiss said and could hear a gasp from some of the people left in the room with them. Almost like Weiss said something that was tabooed. Weiss just shrugged it off.

The one thing Weiss was positive about, Ruby may talk a lot of her hatred about how Weiss broke up with her. But when it came to their current situation, Ruby wouldn't hurt Weiss. She would just use harsher language to encourage Weiss to storm off.

"Well, I'm already signed up for some. He just happened to be the messenger. And the third person to be tied up since I came down here. They never are too happy. Now do you mind telling me the reason for you coming down here? Because I doubt it is to say how I need therapy." Ruby stated, rather tired from having to talk with Blake and being told she is now attending anger management.

Weiss just looked at all the spent casing and sighed. "I felt like you would like to talk. I could never get you to stop talking when we were dating. So I figured you would want to talk." Weiss spoke softly as she took a step closer to Ruby who just shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. Adam isn't. He is bleeding out right now, until Ren is done checking Blake's file. All I'm doing is blowing off some steam. He was never in any danger anyways. I've earned the title of the best shot for a reason. At this range I could have shot through those tunnel rings and he would have been none the wiser." Ruby stated as she began to gather the spent magazines to refill them.

"That seems like a perfect thing to talk about. Or do you want Yang or perhaps Tai to come down to talk?" Weiss asked as Ruby just glared at her. "Ruby, you know that doesn't work. You also know I'm not leaving until you start to talk." Weiss demanded, knowing Ruby would back down rather easily.

"Did your douche of a father teach you how to shoot?" Ruby asked as she held the gun she had just been using out for Weiss to take.

"Is it just me or does _Douche_ seem too nice of a word to describe him? And no but how hard can it be. Point and pull the trigger?" Weiss asked as she grabbed it and turned to face the target that was just coming to a stop.

"You are going to regret those words. Those rounds I loaded are extremely powerful and can very easily knock you on your ass." Ruby said just as Weiss pulled the trigger and fell down violently.

"Oh, look at that. I was just blowing that out of my ass. But you are actually on your ass. The placebo affect is strong." Ruby spoke taking the gun from Weiss' hands and flicking the safety on. "Those were just standard rounds. If you think I would give you dust rounds, you would be dumber then Yang." Ruby laughed as Weiss swatted at her shoulder.

"I wonder what would happen if I gave you Crescent Rose to fire. Well you would probably get your eye taken out. As well as break your shoulder, possibly arm as well." Ruby snickered as Weiss glared at her. "She even has been modified to cause less recoil. But she would still break some bones." Ruby continued to joke as she helped Weiss up.

"So, both my sister and my Ex are from now on banned from guns. Congratulations." Ruby stated as Weiss glared soften as Ruby flicked the safety off and fired a few rounds.

"How can you do that so easily?" Weiss asked as Ruby spent the last few rounds. "I've been trained to kill. Firing a little pistol like this, is as easy to me as signing my name." Ruby coldly put as she put the gun down.

"I'm starting to feel like I need to get some coffee. And avoid HR for the next hour or so while they figure out how many more mandatory meetings I need to attend. Hopefully not that much. I fucking hate those. Especially the ones with the _feeling balls_." The venom she had laced into her statement, or more accurately at that one set of words.

It was a shock to Weiss how easy it was to get her out, she was expecting it to take a lot more persuasion. And the way Ren described it she was positive she would need to use some industrial strength chemicals to get her talking. Not that the white haired woman was complaining. She found it rather refreshing compared to how hard it was to get information out of Yang. A woman who had no training to keep secrets.

They began to stroll towards the small break room Ruby had taken Tai and Yang to, to explain the situation. The room was still slightly busy, as Weiss and Ruby walked in. The people occupied became deadly silent. Weiss quickly looked between Ruby and the group of men and women that already occupied the room.

Weiss leaned up to Ruby's ear and whispered, "Why do people always become so deadly silent around you? It isn't like you have a gun on you."

"Weiss, I'm sure Ren has already explained why. And don't make an assumption like I'm unarmed. I have at least two pistols on my person at all times." Ruby spoke aloud as she walked over and started to make the two cups of coffee. She quickly handed one to Weiss and gestured for her to continue on whatever path she deemed fit.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked as Ruby began to sip from the mug. "Remember when we dated and I told you, the more questions you ask, the more you are going to miss the journey? Because that is true even now." Ruby spoke happily as they entered the elevator. Weiss glared at the red head as the machine began to move.

* * *

"Ren, I was telling the truth." Blake pleaded with the man behind the computer. He wasn't sure how many times it has been, he was even positive he had locked her inside Ruby's room. He had just given up on fighting the distraction. It was nothing more than a slight annoyance at this point.

"Blake, be glad you don't get paid to lie. And I'm not digging that far, I'm literally checking Adam's claim. The more you are bugging me, the more I'll believe you have something to hide. Both Ruby and I want his claim to be bullshit. This is him probably trying to extend his life." Ren said not taking his eyes off the screen. His fingers seemed to triple in speed, as he quickly flicked through the countless pages.

He slowly came to a stop. The closest he came to proving what Adam said, being true. Blake must have caught onto the change as she was about to speak up Ren held up a finger. ' _She was nothing more than a slight hippie when she was ten. Granted the group did become a large scale terrorist organization that Ruby ended up dismantling it by shooting the leader in the head. Which debunked it._ ' Ren thought as he quickly, closed the file and resealed it.

"Good news. I know what Adam's referring to. You did lie, you were part of the White Fang. Granted from what I can get, you left before they turned to terrorism. Which is what matters. Bad news. I'm going to go tell Ruby, you were a hippie. So take from that what you will." Ren said quickly locking his computer and standing. He noticed the colour drain slightly.

"NO! Please don't! You've seen how she likes to mock people." Blake pleaded as Ren almost smirked at the comment. It was laughable to him. He knew full well that, the worst Ruby would do now is make a few passes until Blake asked her to stop.

"Well, it has to be done. And if I know her she is up on her perch right now. Debating if she should start to take shots at the ground next to people." Ren spoke as Tai and Yang re-entered the room.

"They still made a valid point. You aren't that terrifying once you've heard some of the stories about Rubes. I still don't think she crippled a man by punching his spine a dozen times over." Tai spoke as they entered the room.

"He's right it was more like two hits. Right I need to go." Ren spoke as he quickly walked out of the door. Not wanting to deal with the group and having heard Blake complain for what felt like days but was closer to two hours. He wasn't sure how Ruby could put up with all of it. Hell he always was overjoyed when he could manage to calm Nora down. Which he was able to do rather easily. If he didn't see her go into the room and lay down on the bed himself he would assume something was up.

He quickly walked to the elevator and hit the button to head to the highest point that the main Remnant building had. Ruby's lookout. As the doors opened he could see Weiss looking around, at the sight. Ruby meanwhile was laying down and looking at the roof.

"Well Ruby, Adam is full of it. Blake was nothing but a hippie in the original White Fang. That's it. And that lasted until the leadership changed... the one you made well acquainted with Crescent Rose." Ren stated as Ruby perked up.

"She was a hippie? Oh if I wasn't already in the shitter I would be overjoyed. And Adam is bleeding out right now. Probably down to the last litre of blood." Ruby stated as Ren took a seat pressing his back against the small wall of the view point.

"So, he's dead then. So what are we meant to do now? All paperwork is caught up, you've done all the torture you want and we have no leads about two of the most dangerous people out there. And I hate being bunkered up. So now what?" Ren asked. The feeling of being told there is nothing left to do... it was awful. Neither Ruby nor Ren knew how else to describe it.

That was the main reason neither took the desk job that came with their rank. The feeling of not being in control of what happens. It was a loathsome feeling. They both wanted to know what to do. And that only came with being in the field.

"Miss Schnee, may I ask you to step into the elevator and close the doors. I need to speak with the two of my agents here." Ozpin spoke causing Weiss to jump at his sudden appearance and then nodded and followed his advice. As the doors closed Ozpin turned back to the duo, already standing up.

"I've already called in the other three branches. Those precious to you are going to go dark. You two meanwhile, will attend the upcoming meeting representing Vale. We will figure out the rest from there. The others will be gone come nightfall. The only people that will know their true location are the three of us. It is for their safety." Ozpin spoke with the regal tone they had come to find comfort in. They knew it never left room for argument but it always meant that the call was the best.

"Yes Sir. We understand." They said in unison as Ozpin nodded. The meeting was going to be an annoyance to the both of them, but it was needed. They would have to suffer it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **That is the end of Act 1 out of 3. The other two Acts will be considerably shorter, but I should be back posting this come the New Year. And it should be worth it. Or not. I don't even know anymore.**

 **Author's Note Part 2:**

 **Okay guys i'm deeply sorry about this. i sent this to my Beta on December 3rd. he never got back to me. i probably should have called it earlier but i've been in the christmas spirit which means i'm meant to give people the benefit of the doubt and all but he clearly has no cop on. i'm sorry.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay back to writing this story. Just a quick heads up this is my third attempt at writing this, between drinking and needing to be social I lost most of January. Not to mention finishing off two stories, so like always I'd like to thank my editor for being patient. (My computer grew moss, freaking moss! –A)**

Chapter 25: Three Hundred and Sixty Five

"Target acquired. Beacon sent up. Target is twenty feet north of where you are."

"Copy that Red. Remember this is a simply extraction. Cover me."

Each step seemed to be getting faster as if the male in the scope had a feeling that someone was looking at him. If the increase in speed wasn't enough the constant looking over his shoulder was clear enough of an indication.

As he ran into the observer's partner he fell over.

"Green, four men, appear to be heavy armed. Five minutes out. I'll hold them off, but do not let him die, he is the only lead we have for the Gem."

"I'm aware. The target should be going dark in four."

' _They aren't any of the Gem's men, and Debris wouldn't send in four people heavily armed when one trained person with a pistol works so well._ ' The lone watcher thought as she squeezed the trigger.

* * *

The breeze at the top of her current perch just felt lonely. Despite the fact she had someone with her in spirit. But it still felt hollow just because her raven haired love was so far away.

"Target Acquired. Beacon sent up. Target is three clicks south. Move fast I'm picking up a few poor snipers trying to poach her."

"Immediate threats?"

"No. Just make her go dark in one minute."

"Copy that."

' _Who keeps sending these people to their deaths? Gem would never use brute force, and Debris would use something more akin to what Remnant would use._ ' She thought as she squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Fuck hostiles. That's it. Five missions, they keep appearing. Once the target is dark, I'll incapacitate one. Make him go dark as well. I want to know who the fuck keeps trying to silence our targets." She may have seemed composed, but both people knew she was only that silent because of her location.

"Copy that. Once target is dark, cause some noise, and a hostile vanishes."

Like clockwork. The person red had deemed their target vanished, was placed into an unmarked van which drove off.

As the man labelled 'Green' stepped out he could hear the distinct sound of Crescent Rose going off four times.

He looked up the road to see two people dead, a person incapacitated and one lone glare from what he would assume is a hostile. He heard two more shots go off as he turned back to his ear piece.

"How many were there?"

"Four. The one I was double taping the sniper and the guy who you're meant to go pick up decided he wanted to take the coward's way. So I blew off his finger. You may want to hurry up. Don't want him to go into shock."

"Roger."

"Nope, it's Ruby. You know that Ren"

"Stop being a smart ass. For like an hour. Can you do that?" Ren practically begged, as he walked towards the man bleeding out on the ground.

"We may never know, I'm pretty sure if I tried to keep my wit bottled up I'll die. Or go on an unsanctioned spree." Ruby responded as she began to disassemble her own little baby.

Ren began to squat down next to the man pulling his mask off. "You got unlucky. But that is just because you're going to vanish." Ren said before he punched the downed man.

* * *

"I'm still not sure why you've removed my men, Agent Red!" A tall irritated man yelled at the smaller girl in front of him. Both ignoring the man who had been shot and a finger entirely removed who was starting to come to.

"That is because your idiot employees' idea of torture stops at breaking bones. And I need information so if you don't mind Ironwood, pull your head out of your ass and let me do what I'm good at before I'm looking through a scope blowing your brains out!" Ruby yelled slamming the door in the man's face.

She was angry at the man, and the one sitting in front of her. She had chalked up the first time to the guy pissing off some gang. But three in a row, no this was someone deliberately trying to hinder her hunting down Emerald and by extension Cinder.

Each passing second was a second wasted that she should be spending with the love of her life. And she will not be pleasant to whatever entity that had been getting in her way. Just trying to get back to her raven haired author had already thrown her into her oldest work habit. Even her partner was doubting if she needed sleep or if her drive will be enough to carry her.

"Prisoner 873-3928, I wonder if you are aware about a particularly old torture method that originates as far back as the Assyrian Empire at least." Ruby began as she grabbed a large knife from a table.

"But it was only made famous by the Hongwu Emperor who in 1396 ordered it to be done to five thousand women." Ruby continued as she walked forward, dragging the blunt side of her knife along the arm of the gagged man.

"But I prefer how the Japanese turned it into a game. Which I plan to partake in. How many pieces of your skin can I separate from your body and how big of pieces. And if you want your agony to end, all you need to do is tell me who hired you and your now very dead friends." Ruby spoke as she began to drag the sharp knife across the man's back.

She could hear the muffled screams from the man as he felt his blood drip down from his arm. He would gladly tell. He wasn't paid nearly enough to be tortured but the gag made it impossible.

"You see my record is two hundred pieces. It got a bit close there in the end, but turns out medical science has found this swanky chemical that can slow the heart making it near impossible to go into shock." She continued moving the blade ever so slightly over. Scarcely over the blade's width as she continued to drag a parallel line down.

"You're probably wondering why I would be doing this to an untrained person without pulling that gag out of your mouth. Well it is just that, you're untrained. You don't know what kind of agony a torture expert like me can cause." Ruby spoke as she connected the two lines and began to skilfully cut just behind the skin.

His screams filling the room. He wasn't sure how much longer he could survive. That was until the redhead dropped the sliver of his skin on his lap.

It wasn't longer than a foot, and it was thin. But the agony he felt and is feeling from having his skin being opened up. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He wanted this agony to be over. He felt the gag being removed as the knife began to be dragged up along his opposite arm. He knew what was to come next.

"Now, unless you want that gag going back in for a few more feet. Perhaps I may even peel your dick like a banana." Ruby was ready too, she wanted to know who had been attempting to get in her way between her and Blake.

"The twins." He panted out. They may have a well-known reputation in the underworld, but he would take what they could possibly do compared to what he was suffering.

"The Malachite twins?" Ruby ceased her dragging the knife over the barren skin. She felt the urge to give him a chance.

"Yes." Was his pitiful response. It brought a smile to Ruby like any other person she tortured. The simple breaking. But what pissed her off more was that the twins only ever worked as a proxy for a proxy. The list of people that could have hired them was endless.

"Last I heard they were working for Junior." Ruby yelled slamming the knife into the man's leg. She was not in the mood to be joked with. And if that was what the man was doing she was not going to be nice in kind.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he felt the blade cut through his bone like it was nothing. "Junior fired them. Something about wanting to remove all trace of his old crime filled life. Something about how his wife threatened to leave him otherwise!"

He continued to yell as Ruby twisted the blade in his leg. Enjoying the sound of him screaming as she ripped the blade out. "Good to see my visit wasn't wasted on Sarah. But I suppose shooting her husband was more than enough." Ruby joked as she shoved the knife into the man's throat, enjoying the red waterfall cascading down onto his chest.

' _Pity, he didn't have anything of immense value. But I do need to go pay the twins a visit. Which should be fun._ ' She thought as she walked out of the room handing the knife to the guard outside. "He's dead. Get a clean-up crew in there." She calmly spoke as she walked quickly to her office, so she can plan the next move.

As she walked into her office she could see Ren quickly finishing up something she couldn't care about. He looked up just in time to see Ruby opening up her computer. "It is the twins that have been a consistent pain in my side. Supposedly after my visit with him, Junior became an outright boy scout." Ruby started as she began to search what she could about the twins.

"Ruby, you've been falling into your old habit of twenty three hour days. Go to sleep." Ren spoke closing his computer to show Ruby how serious he was. He didn't want exhaustion to be the thing that kills his friend. Not that he wanted her to die but he would prefer more natural causes.

"Ren, it has been one year five days and six hours since the manhunt started. That is one year five days and five hours since I last saw Blake. That is just over a full year I have not been able to guarantee her safety because I have no idea where the FUCK she even is! I can't stop now!" Ruby yelled as she stood up knocking her chair over.

"THAT IS MORE REASON TO SLOW DOWN RUBY!" He yelled, startling even himself. He was always composed. Even when he walked in on Nora being tortured he had never yelled. "Don't let Blake find someone who drove herself into an early grave from exhaustion. Four hours sleep every few days that is all I'm asking from you." Ren continued. He will not let Ruby crack.

"The saying is true for us as much as anyone else, 'when you are hunting the monster take care so you don't become the monster, for if you stare into the abyss the abyss will stare back.'" Ren spoke after a few tense minutes.

Ruby started to open and then shut her mouth. After a few moments she finally spoke up, "When were you reading Pavlov?" Ruby instantly regretted her choice of words. She knew who it was after she said the name.

"That was Nietzsche. That proves my point. Just go to sleep, I will search up on the twins and if something I feel is important for making sure they are safe, I'll wake you up and we will get them. Okay." Ren's much softer voice, the one Ruby had come to know immensely well. It was soothing.

"Do you think Blake is doing any better?" Ruby asked. She figured that she might as well ask.

"She is probably worse, but she has Yang, Weiss, Nora and even Tai. I'm positive that they can pull her out of any slump she is in." Ren stated as Ruby nodded and walked into the room that she hadn't seen the inside of scarcely in over a year.

* * *

Blake had a loathing about how her days have turned into some mundane existence. She wanted nothing more than to hold onto her small red haired love and just sleep for days. She had already figured that Ruby had started to work a ridiculous amount of time, just so she can hold Blake as well.

But the nightly demand of Nora for the both of them to share a bed was slight over board in her opinion. She knew what Nora wanted. It was the same thing she wanted. Some reassurance. Reassurance that they couldn't get from the whole team of sixteen agents that were constantly there with them always failed.

But during the day it wasn't hard to appear her old happy self. She had others around her, and they would always do whatever they could to put their minds off of it. But whenever they turned on the tv to the news it made it hard. But they still were able to do it.

Right now though, in the twilight hours, despite the small ginger girl curled up in her bed, she truly felt alone. She missed Ruby. She missed everything about her. But she understood the reasoning behind the call to move them to a safe area. That didn't make it hurt any less.

She had already begun what had become the nightly ritual once she felt like she was alone. She would cry. Something that Ruby had promised to always be there to wipe away from her. But Ruby was busy trying to keep her safe. The pain she was feeling was oh so real, but she had to be strong for everyone else. She had no idea how long she could keep the mask up. She just hoped it would be long enough for Ruby to come back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom. Here you guys go the start of Act 2, and according to my plan, this act is looking around the low double digits. I'm not going to give you guys the number, but suspect more drama on the Blake front and more violence on the Ruby front. I'm sick of writing romance, but that is just because I have a romance story I'm also writing called 'You're Breaking My Heart.' shameless plug done I bid you all a due.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, back to this story. I haven't forgotten about it. Life keeps coming up. Like a new romance in my life, and I'm not going to lie, I binged played Huniecam Studio… I admit I am rather sad. Onto the story! (I had to check myself into nursing home it's been so long –A)**

Chapter 26:

Blake had no idea why she was even putting up with Yang trying to cook. Tai had even given up trying to stop her. And after burning the house down three times, Blake was debating if it was even worth whatever she was cooking.

"YANG!" Weiss yelled as she stormed out of the kitchen covered in what Blake hoped was some sauce. Her white hair dyed a shade of red that Blake was trying hard to suppress the memory of her own red haired warrior.

"I swear, this is going to work out eventually. It is like science or something. If I continue hard enough it will work out eventually." Yang yelled back walking into the room filled with the other members of their secluded safe house.

"Yes, but that same rule you're claiming also says that if you try for long enough, you can set yourself on fire. And seeing as that has already nearly happened. I'm going to say that is more likely to happen." Blake stated as she slammed the book she had been glancing through shut.

"Once I figure out how to bake these cookies you're getting none." Yang huffed as she walked further into the room. "I'm inclined to ask why Weiss is coated in what appears to be a tomato sauce, but I've also learned since I've met you, it is best to ignore questions like that." Blake spoke moving over slightly to allow Weiss when she comes back from getting changed.

"Well I'm sure they may taste good. But I'm sure Renny and Ruby don't want us dead." Nora spoke as she turned around from her seat on the floor directly in front of the television. She had been enjoying some cartoon that had come on.

"None for you either. I won't burn this place down. Besides we have a number of people meant to throw themselves onto freaking bombs. Hell they fear what would happen to them if either Ren or Ruby found out about us getting a stubbed toe." Yang stated as she began to sit down on the chair she had guessed Nora had occupied until her cartoon came on.

"Please, Renny and I assume Ruby are just like big sloths… just with deadly training, and from what I know excellent taste in women." Nora laid on the ground as she looked at the trio as Weiss came back into the room, enjoying the blush that had developed on Blake's face. Blake looked away as she muttered a simple 'thanks' to the comment.

Weiss took the sea next to Blake loathing the fact she just knew she didn't get all the gunk out of her hair. She just knew it was going to take a lot more time and a few washes, but she knew she got the bulk out. "Right well seeing as I doubt the younger of the two blonde dolts will relinquish the kitchen anytime soon, what are we meant to do for sustenance?" Weiss asked as she carefully crossed her legs over one another.

"We could send that one guy to go get some food. Or the girl... I personally don't care. I just want food." Nora complained shifting her gaze to the ceiling. "And seeing as you've taken over the kitchen, you should go tell one of them that they are on a food run." Nora continued as Yang began to grumble and walked towards the door she knew would have three of the people that were meant to guard them looking through the security cameras.

Weiss turned to Blake and asked a simple question that has been on her mind since the one year anniversary of them being confined to the house. "How are you holding up Blake?" Weiss kept her tone down, she didn't want to disturb anyone else with her question.

Blake looked back to Weiss, "I'm holding together. I'm just worried about Ruby, and wondering what she is doing."

* * *

Ruby had gotten bored with the man being suspended in front of her. "Look, Greg, this is getting rather boring. And so you know, it is a solid thirteen story drop. So if you can tell me where the twins are I'll let you down on this side. If not I'm cutting the rope and you're taking the express way down." Ruby spoke dragging the dull side of the knife across the rope.

"My name is not Greg!" The man yelled as he began to spin. Forcing his gaze away from seeing a group of bodies of the people he had seen asked the same questions.

"Is that really what you are going to have a problem with? Not the, you know, death that awaits you if you continue this? Because I don't care what your name is." Ruby asked as the man nodded. Ruby smiled as she cut the rope, letting out a simple and cheerful, "Bye Greg."

Ruby turned around to see Ren walking in with another man tied securely. "Sup. How many people do we have left?" Ruby asked as Ren began to tie his feet to another length of rope and suspending him above the same chasm.

"That's it. I guess you may be right, and Squall's men don't know." Ren stated as the man began to flail once he caught sight of the fate that could await him. "Let's find out. Shall we?" Ruby asked as she began to tap the taut rope with the dull of the knife.

"Look, mate, I've been at this for a good ten hours. You can see what awaits you if I don't get what I want. Which is something simple. I just want the location of the Malachite twins. Not even their houses, but just a place they will most likely be. There has to be a location they are regularly." Ruby spoke, yawning a little. Dangling the blade itself over the rope making long exaggerated movements and being careful to just miss the hanging man's life line. "So either tell me now, or take that thirteen story drop. Granted with all the bodies down there, it may soften the blow, but no less lethal." Ruby spoke enjoying the fear in the man's eyes.

"No one knows where they are! Their schedules are somewhat erratic never sticking to the same thing because they fear that Remnant will find them. All I know is Giovanni's men would have the best guess! Now let me down!" The man yelled as Ruby smirked.

"Told you." Ruby stated to Ren as Ruby turned back to the man. "But you sir failed your end of things. And given your poor choice of words," Ruby stated as she cut the rope. Loving the scream that the man released as he was finally silenced.

"So, how are we going to get Giovanni or his men to talk? They are renowned for being tight lipped about important things. And I think the location of his nieces counts as important." Ren stated as they began to walk towards the stairs.

"Well, a nice sit down, some nice wine with his trusted advisers, a few strong words, remind him how thin the ice he has been skating on really is." Ruby spoke as she held the door open for Ren as they stepped into the dimming sun's rays.

"You make it sound like he is terrified that the ice is going break." Ren joked as they walked towards the car they had taken to do the impromptu interrogation session. "It may just break. Depends on how much he pisses me off. Those bitches are next to impossible to find, but once I do, I'm going to enjoy making them scream. This is an unneeded distraction, from getting to Emerald and Cinder." Ruby seethed as she got comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Well, we have no new leads on either of them. So until we have something, let's make sure these two won't become any bigger pains." Ren stated as he began to drive.

"Why do they have to make this so hard? I can't wait to see the expression on their faces as we walk in on them." Ruby stated closing her eyes with the simple goal of catching a quick power nap. Ren looked over and could see Ruby sleeping.

' _While I do enjoy the fact she is sleeping, I don't think after killing sixteen people is the best method. I don't think she has tried hot milk just yet. Or even a walk in the night air._ ' Ren thought as he continued the drive. The silence was a welcomed one. It had been just a few days since he had practically forced Ruby to sleep for more than an hour at a time. And she has yet to actually do it after that one encounter.

' _Might as well take the long way. She can use the extra twenty minutes._ ' Ren continued to think as he turned the corner. He was enjoying the drive. The silence and serenity was something that he enjoyed. Seeing as it was something he seldom heard in his everyday life. Since long before the manhunt for the remaining top two members of their most wanted list.

* * *

Ruby walked through the door she and Ren had been looking at for a while. She was trying to figure out how she was going to spin the need to bring down the hammer on one of Remnant's preferred informants.

She opened the door to see a man that had seemed to be running out of new ways to irk Ruby. Ironwood stared at her. "Red." was all he muttered as Ruby walked in. "Limp Dick." Ruby muttered as she took a seat to look at the group.

"Where do we sit on Operation Gem Hunt and Operation Debris Field?" Ozpin asked sipping from the mug in his hand. He may have thrown off the calm demeanor but he was just as anxious to finally put the remaining two people down.

"Still a dead end on our front." Ironwood spoke as he passed a file down the table. "What about the Twins." Ozpin asked as he flicked through the file.

"We tortured Squall's men, only lead they gave was Giovanni. Which was a lead we have been trying to avoid pursuing." Ruby stated as Ren tossed their own file. "So with your permission we can arrange a sit down." Ren stated as Ozpin passed Ironwood's folder down to Ruby.

"Provided that discretion is used. He has been a respectable informant. One that has due to his long service has earned at least that much." Ozpin stated handing the new file over to Ironwood.

"Any other order of business?" The silver haired man asked the table. "No sir." Ruby spoke standing up with the rest. "Dismissed." He spoke turning around in his chair as the rest walked out.

As Ren and Ruby walked down the hallway from where they came, preferring the silence. Ruby being slightly pissed off that Ren had taken the long way, to prolong her nap. "So, are you going to backstab me again?" Ruby asked as they continued the walk. Stopping for a few seconds for Ren to glare at her.

"I didn't backstab you. I merely took a longer route so you could get twenty extra minutes sleep. God stop playing the victim. It doesn't work seeing as you've killed more than fifteen people since breakfast." Ren stated as he began to walk forward.

' _It would be so easy for me to shoot him. Two bullets in the head. Make sure he is dead. Use a fire duster round. Really make sure. He deserves it._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly caught up with the shrinking man. ' _Probably shouldn't though… Nora would be pissed… and then there is a huge bloodbath._ '

"That reminds me. What's for dinner? I'm starving." Ruby yelled causing Ren to roll his eyes. "I think it is Chinese food time." Ren spoke as they walked towards their office.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry again for the lack of updates…. I have updated other stories mind you. From one I'm working with the ever talented doomzoom with, to the deaf au sequels, and one I've been meaning to update… blame life, followed by Huniecam, and minecraft…. In that order before me. On to another story!**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **So as you can all see, my hit squads did not in fact bump off my author, instead he got a girlfriend. I think I may have hired a matchmaking service by mistake**

 **Author's Note part 2:**

 **Boyfriend actually… thought I mentioned that to him… awhile.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I haven't forgotten about this... entirely... just you know Skyrim and finishing off two other stories. And writing for one contest, I finally got around to writing this. But I'll have you all know, this has my sole attention bare for two epilogues, and a chapter for the collab Doomzoom and I are doing. Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 27:

"How big is Giovanni's compound again?" Ruby asked staring at the ceiling as she began to flick a butterfly knife open and closed while Ren was trying to help her come up with a plan. They had been at it for three hours straight.

The vast wasteland between their desks had about a dozen fast food Chinese food containers. A few stray coffee cups littered their desks as they both tried to furiously force their minds to meld to come up with a single plan that would require a minimum amount of resources being diverted.

"The main hall where we already planned on asking him the questions is a hundred metres away from the front entrance. Often populated by anywhere from five to twenty five guards patrolling." Ren commented as he stopped picking at the rice with the chopsticks and placed the container on the desk.

"The only alternate routes are actually worse for us. Heavier number of guards. Longer distance to the target." Ren continued as Ruby stopped flicking the knife and closed it. She had gotten tired of using it as a distraction. She needed something else.

"What about that one strategy we used in Cairo. I'm sure we can get a bullhead and two drop suits." Ruby asked feeling the half-hearted glare coming from her friend. "Sky light is a small target, we would need to fly right above the ceiling and even then, that is still a risky jump. Plus at the altitude for that jump to be accurate we wouldn't even need a drop suit. Just you know, tuck and roll." Ren commented as Ruby smiled wider.

"Even easier. We take a bullhead drop down, temporarily deal with any men he is talking with, and ask the questions maybe shoot him a little." Ruby smiled as Ren rolled his eyes once again. "Stop doing the eye rolling. It is making me angry. And I swear if I get called into another anger management course I'm going to gun down everyone." Ruby continued as Ren smirked.

"I'll gladly take you. You know that. No need to get the damn suits in on this." Ren spoke as Ruby stared back. "Maybe that is why I haven't killed you..." Ruby muttered as Ren laughed.

"Okay that all aside. We'll still need a hacker to keep the panic button offline and disable any other security systems." Ren began as Ruby looked at her computer. "You deal with the hackers... your more of a people person. I'll place the acquisition order for the bullhead. You know, less people interaction."

"Just admit it. If you went it would get into a simple match of who is faster. You on the trigger or them getting into your bank account. Which will result in you needing more therapy." Ren spoke as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Two things. One me on the trigger duh. Proved that one. Two isn't that what I said, just not in as many words." Ruby joked as Ren smiled. "I won't be long. We should be able to get out at zero dark at the latest."

"Already got the bullhead. We get it at nine. Get one of them to help us around then. Because doing it any later is going to end badly. He may not be there, and blowing out his sky light will attract the attention of even the dumbest guard." Ruby began as she smiled at the sight of Ren smiling. "I'm sure Perry won't mind working with us. He is the only one that is fine calling your bluffs"

"It is only a bluff of I won't shoot him. No go get him up, I'll go get the equipment as well. Seeing as you are going to chat more than my entire gender."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Ren stated walking out of the room.

* * *

"I don't care Squall. I have not issued a kill order on your men. Our agreement states any problem with our groups will be dealt with internally. Why would I jeopardize our peace by breaking it killing how many of your best men?" A tall brown haired, clean shaved man dressed in a pressed black suit spoke. Taking his time to turn around from looking at the fire burning.

Across the large table with a group of men on either side representing both of the leaders. "Sixteen! The plummeted a whole thirteen stories. Your MO when you are looking for information!" The man across the table yelled.

Giovanni took his seat, "Squall. If any of my men did something like that I assure you they will suffer a severe punishment and I will send you their living bodies to do with what you will. But we cannot spook them. Otherwise there will be a mass exodus and seeing as Gem has started to surface we won't find them again. Ever. So we need to be careful." he spoke carefully. He did not want their alliance to break apart.

"I will even pay for their funeral arrangements and give some money to their families in good faith. We just need to be careful. The only people who have the man power and ability to track down someone Gem vanishes is Remnant." Giovanni continued as the man across from him tensed up, like the man in the fine pressed suit had issued a curse onto him.

"How dare you bring them up like that? They have been a thorn in everyone's side when they get involved with anything almost like it is their righ-" He was cut off by the long glass pain directly above the table shattering as two figures descended via the length of rope pooling at the table. Multiple dart like projectiles fired into the men sitting on either end of the table leaving the two heads of the table.

They holstered their dart guns and pulled out real ones pointed at the heads. "Sorry about the rude entrance. But I need answers, and the front door just wouldn't do." Ruby spoke as the man she had her gun trained on stood up and began to walk around. Ruby's gun never leaving the man.

"Where are the twins? This is the only time you get asked. Next time I'm going to chain you to a chair and have hours of fun as I peel the flesh from your bones."

"I'm not going to tell you Red. This violates the agreement I've had with Remnant for a long time."

"Turns out the second your nieces started to meddle with our affairs it nullifies our agreement. So talk before Squall over there gives away my credit to you again. I really dislike it. Mind you I doubted they knew but gotta make sure." Ruby continued as Squall was about to move Ren shot him just below the knee. Forcing him to take back his seat.

"Let's just take him in. Perry won't be able to keep that panic button suppressed for long." Ren spoke as Ruby smiled. "Following the director's orders here. We need to give him a chance." Ruby began as she cocked the gun. "SO SPEAK NOW OR YOU WON'T BE SEEN ALIVE AGAIN!" Ruby yelled as the man smirked at her.

Ruby fired a round into the man's shin as she quickly switched guns and shot the man with one of the tranquillizer darts. "Tranq Squall. They'll assume it was him." Ren commented as Ruby turned around and fired a single round into the man on the chair's chest.

Ren jumped down and began to tie the end of the rope to Giovanni as Ruby kept an eye out for anyone else walking in. Once he was tied Ruby signalled for the bullhead to start pulling them up.

Once they got into the bullhead Ruby let out a laugh. "God, I wanted to make this man scream for a while. Now I get the chance. And put an end to the twins that are making me very annoyed." Ruby began as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look out at the blackness of night setting in.

"A lot of people wanted to hear him scream. But I'll let you sleep." Ren spoke as Ruby held up her finger.

"I'm not going to sleep. I'm just going to rest my eyes..." Ruby began as she yawned into her hand. "...I can't... make someone scream... tired..." Ruby continued through her yawn. Unsure if she could actually make it through the entire flight before she proved Ren right. "...now can...I?" Her voice just drifted off as her breathing evened out.

* * *

Blake had no idea why looking at a copy of her book on the store shelf nearly set her off. She was just glad she had Nora with her. Nora had helped her into a public bathroom and after quickly checking the stalls had locked the door.

Blake felt like she was secure enough to let her tears go. She had figured out why a copy of her first book had set her off. It was the first gift she got Ruby and even gave it to her on their first actual date. She still remembers what she wrote on the title page.

' _If you read this as much as you did the first copy you owned, I guess that means we need to go on another date._ ' And after Ruby read it once more she put the book up on the shelf and never let anyone touch it. Even Blake had been not allowed to touch it. Just seeing the spine on the shelf was enough to remind Blake.

"Now spill Blake. Normally you don't let your emotions show until you think I'm asleep. So you owe it to me to actually tell me what is going on?" Nora demanded as Blake glared at her. Almost like Nora had just confessed to spying on her. And Blake had already considered the fact that her fiancée being in espionage shocked her out of being spied on. Especially when she saw some of her file.

"I'm... I'm just not sure how you can even look at anything that reminds you of Ren and not break down. He as much at risk as Ruby is to get gunned down and we would be none the wiser. We would never hear from them again. We would never see them again. And just the thought of Ruby not being there anymore." Blake just let her tears out. She couldn't hold them back.

"Because, I know Renny will come back. He always has. No matter how long I've been forced to wait, Renny always pulled through and came back to me. So I have no doubt this time will be any different. All it means is I now know what he does and understand why he was so insistent with certain security things. Like the titanium dead bolts. Or why we had to change our locks ever month." Nora spoke trying to ease Blake's worry. She actually felt great about it. She had been tearing herself up trying to figure out a way to bring it up to her. This just made it easier.

Blake let out a single laugh. "Yeah all of those security things Ruby wanted make sense too. But you have all these experiences with him. I have nothing like that to base things off with Ruby."

"Blake, after a year of untold suffering that she probably only told Ren the full truth intentionally, we saw the aftermath of her suffering. She travelled an absurd distance just to get back with you. Just to make sure you were safe. Trust her when she says she'll come back safe." Nora continued her pep talk as Blake smiled.

"I needed this Nora. But next time if you need to give me a pep talk, can we go somewhere that isn't a public bathroom?"

"Don't break down in a store then. That is purely on you. Not me. I just dragged you to the first place we could have some privacy. Whether or not that we got observed by those pervs is another story. But we should get back to the protective detail. Otherwise they'll freak out and tear up another area looking for us."

"Yeah. Let's go."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that took me two days there abouts to write. No time for another two month vanishing act (I kid, I kid) I just need to crank out two epilogues and a chapter for 'Corruption of my Mind' but there should be another chapter at some point during the week. Once those are done this really will have my undivided attention.**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, I know he said he'll focus on this but I hope you all will join me in not letting him forget about Remnant of Magic.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, Back writing for this. This now has my full attention. Well this and the collab, but the ball isn't in my court right now. So this has my attention.**

Chapter 28:

"Wow, Giovanni, people don't give you nearly enough credit. Thirty six hours we've been at this. I think it is time I should stop going easy on you. Maybe change it up. I thought skinning your shoulders would have done it." Ruby spoke as she walked around the man.

She had been truly impressed. She hadn't seen anyone being able to withstand her torture techniques for this long. They had used her to even break in the new comers. But this man seemed to be able to resist the pain. He just seemed to ignore it like one would ignore a fly buzzing around them.

"And when skinning failed, I thought walling would work, but you surprised me yet again." She continued as she looked at the man. The man that sat tied before her, blood pooling in his lap from where Ruby had removed a few teeth of his. The panting was funny to Ruby. "Not even using a tucker telephone worked."

Ruby began walking behind him. She grabbed a fist full of hair and leaned in, "Don't take that as a compliment. It is more so like you issued me a challenge. And I do love challenges." Ruby hissed as she flung the head forward as she walked back to her table filled with her tools.

"Let's see here... pimp stick? not yet. Lead pipe? If I wanted to break your knees I would tiger bench. Um... Pliers?" Ruby questioned turning around to judge any reactions from the man. "I think we've had enough of those... for now anyway." Ruby's hands hovered over the selection of tools.

"I'm not even sure water boarding will work. Judas Cradle? Nope, don't want to move to a new room." Ruby spoke moving over to the corner of the room. "I wanted an answer fast, but I guess Syrian Box will do." She spoke as she opened a small compartment in the floor. She looked between the man and the box.

Almost as if she was sizing the two up. "Uh oh. The box is going to be a bit small. But I think if we bend a few limbs just right, you'll fit in. Just need to get a few guys in here to rough you up first. Don't want those pesky bones getting in the way. Gotta break those down now. Maybe we'll get lucky and those begin to fester which we can rather easily solve. Just give me the location of Militias and Melanie. That is it."

The man spit on the floor between Ruby's feet. The blood having pooled enough in his mouth, he just needed it clear for what was to come. "Fuck. Off. I would never let you. Or anyone from Remnant know where they are. So do your worst." He spoke as Ruby smirked.

"Don't worry. I plan to. But let's see if you can keep up that attitude after a day in the box." Ruby uttered as she walked towards the door and pounded on it. As the door opened Ruby smiled. "We are doing the Syrian Box. If you don't mind cram him in there. Don't mind breaking bones. It is actually encouraged." Ruby spoke as another guy walked in.

"Don't worry Giovanni, they'll get you to fit just fine."

* * *

"How long were they missing again?" Ren asked into the phone as he rested back. Glad that Ruby was out of the room. She would have gotten their location, travelled there and skinned them all alive.

" _Thirty minutes. They claimed_ _to be just in the bathroom._ "

"Then believe them. Don't push harder. I'll arrange for a secure transmission for them to explain themselves later. May do them good to hear from Red and I." Ren spoke as he quickly finished the paperwork he needed to get done for the day Ruby had spent in the room trying to get their captive to talk.

He had just hoped that it would be soon, or at least she would be ready to take a break soon. It was becoming just more and more paperwork he had to do. Paperwork was something that he hated but knew Ruby would never do it so it always fell down to him.

Just as he filed the last piece the door opened and Ruby walked in, coated in blood and a grin on her face.

"Did he talk, or am I looking at more paperwork in an hour?" Ren asked as Ruby took a seat in her chair, not minding the blood. She knew most of it had dried by that point anyways.

"He is in the box. I mean you heard rumours on how tight lipped he was, but you have no idea, I threw beatings, filleting, Tucker Telephoning, walling, water curing, still didn't talk." Ruby spoke kicking her feet onto her desk, letting out a sigh that she could at least get a look at something different.

"Well, I need to put forward a forum to talk to Nora and Blake with a secure transmission. They vanished from their protective detail for a while, claimed to be just in the bathroom. They are terrified by you to push for more details." Ren spoke trying to lighten the mood causing Ruby to bolt up right.

She was feeling a little anger at the security detail for letting them slip away. She was even angrier that they wouldn't push to check their story out. But she hoped that Blake and a little bit that Nora were still perfectly safe and sound. She knew, that they knew that they would be hunted down and brutally murdered by Ruby.

"Relax Ruby. They already have the fear of god in them. What you plan to do would be over kill. Just go clean yourself up. Pretty sure they will panic if you are covered in blood, regardless who the blood belongs to." Ren spoke as he quickly sent the email he needed to, to get the secure transmission.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sleep. I already slept too much. That bastard though... if I'm not meant to break his spirit and will, he would have been great to train some of the newbies. Because he has taken a serious beating." Ruby spoke leaving the room laughing almost. She was happy that she could finally see Blake, and the mirth was just seeping through.

* * *

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Valkyrie, we are under orders from both agents Red and Green, not to let you leave the house until they have spoken with you later today." One of the agents spoke standing in front of the door, blocking them from leaving.

It was enough for them to stop in their tracks. Even Yang and Tai had looked away from the television from whatever game it was they were watching, Weiss even looked from her book.

Normally, they would never get in the way of them living a life unless they were going to leave the disguised compound. But added to that, the fact Ruby and Ren would be calling.

It filled everyone with both happiness, and dread. Ruby and Ren had never called before. They didn't know why, they just knew they didn't. "The rest of you are still free to do what you want while still following the rules we've set in place since we got here." The agent spoke making sure not to give them a chance to argue. They couldn't if they were to remain even a little in control.

"What? Why are they calling? When are they calling?" Blake asked as the others seemed to have gathered around them.

"I don't know when the agents are meant to call, all I know is they have started the process to get a secure video transmission. They are calling to question you two about the incident a few days ago. We were simply instructed by them to not let the two of you to leave just in case they get everything sorted out faster than they thought." The agent continued, as Yang began to look between the agent blocking the door, and Blake and Nora.

"What?" Weiss asked, trying to spur some information from either of the groupings of people. She didn't like being out of the loop but after the last year she learned just how far out of the loop she was. Something she has been slowly trying to rectify so it wouldn't happen again.

Blake turned to Nora to let her know with a simple look for her not to tell them. Blake didn't even want Ruby to know, but she also knew Ruby was going to figure it out. Blake could always hide little from her lover. She knew all of Blake's tells, and knew more than enough about Blake to be able to call any and all bluffs.

"Nora and I went to the bathroom. We didn't leave for half an hour because we were talking."Blake spoke answering Weiss' hidden question. Blake wasn't going to play dumb and pretend she didn't know the true question Weiss had. That cat and mouse had no appeal to her that she had come to learn more and more on how much Ruby liked to play like she was dumb, just for that chase.

"Come on. While I am ecstatic to talk to Renny...it is like two hundred degrees here. We were just going to go outside to enjoy the sun light... maybe go into the pool." Nora exclaimed as The agent stayed steadfast.

Refusing to even budge.

"I can not let you two out. I am under orders. Despite what I feel about them, they still are orders I need to follow. I can't alter them, I can't ignore them." The agent continued as another came into the room.

"Spark, we got confirmation. The line is cleared for two hours from nineteen hundred. Giovanni supposedly is becoming the only person Red can't break. They started to use the Syrian Box." The new agent spoke causing them to turn towards the new source.

"Not even going to ask what that is. But you two should just come back... that is only like seven hours away. You can bitch at them later. Just you need to calm down. We all know once they get orders, they can't break them, and they aren't going to budge." Tai spoke causing everyone but Blake and Nora to walk back towards the living room.

"I'm sorry you two. I can't budge. This has come from both the agents, as well as the Director. There is no way I can not follow these orders."

Blake began to grumble as she walked to the others to at least occupy her time. Nora came skipping after them. Enjoying that the fear, that was subtle in the man's voice. He feared that he would either harm Nora and Blake which would be disastrous to their health. Or disobey orders, which would end just as bad.

* * *

Ruby was feeling nervous. She had no idea why she was nervous. She began the breathing exercise she always did when she would look through a scope to steady herself. It had worked in the past when she needed to calm herself down.

But it was failing her now, and she had no idea why. She had wanted to appear calm that way she could enjoy her time talking to Blake. They had been granted two hours to talk, but that time would go fast if they needed to try and calm each other down.

She held her hand out, fingers outstretched. They way her hand shook didn't go unnoticed by the rooms other occupant. She could see the smirk on his face. She had debated if she should throw something at him, or just counter the smirk by firing a shot near his head.

"Ren, I swear... next person to end up in that box is you if that smirk is still there if five seconds." Ruby spoke as Ren smiled and tapped his wrist. "That isn't going to work, I will still lock you in." Ruby spoke as her nerves finally calmed down.

As she clicked a button on her computer and not even a second later she could see the face that was the whole reason she was doing all this. She could see Blake's beautiful face. She no longer cared that Emerald and Cinder were still out there. She no longer cared that the twins had been slowing their hunt for the two down.

The only thing that came to her mind was 'Blake was still safe,' this was made clear with what the first thing she said to the black haired beauty. "Hey Kitty Cat."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I lied, there is another story I have going. I just started it while my editor had my last chapter, it is a Cancer Au... I suggest you start to read it. But onto another chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay... is it wrong I keep forgetting about this? I already know that answer is yes... but in my defence... I've been helping a person edit a story, called 'Can You Sleep At Night' by a people called DusktoDawnBarbatos... and finished the Cancer Au... and started another story which is dark as fuck. But onto the story...**

Chapter 29:

"Okay... bye Kitty Cat... please... don't ditch the security detail again. They are there for a reason. And while I don't trust them, that is just because I don't trust anyone else when it comes to protecting you." Ruby spoke softly, fighting the urge to stroke the side of Blake's face on her screen. She didn't realise how much her heart yearned for Blake.

It pained her, because she just lied to Blake's face. She didn't even trust herself to protect... but she just wanted to hold Blake. She would gladly give up anything the universe wanted, just so she could hold Blake for a few more precious seconds. It would be a deal she'd gladly make.

"Bye Ruby... I miss and love you..." The raven haired woman spoke as Ruby smiled herself. "I love you too Blake. We shouldn't be much longer... I can feel that we are close." Ruby responded, happy that she actually got the time with Blake.

Even though she needed to fight the urge to just keep the communications open, but her reason and logic won out and she ended the call. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against her desk. She couldn't believe how angry she was getting. Not angry at what she assumed would be the normal reason.

It wasn't from her lying. Or from the fact she knew they were nowhere near catching Emerald or Cinder, although that did slightly add to her anger. The real reason for her anger was that she was letting her feelings into her work. Something that made it almost impossible to be the torture master she was meant to be. Something that she noticed whenever she went into the field, her finger hesitated whenever it was on the trigger.

She knew she would hate herself, but she would need to extinguish that.

Slamming her fist on top of her desk she stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get where the twins are hiding from that scum bag." Ruby spoke flinging the door open. The way she spoke was so cold it even shocked Ren. He had never heard Ruby take such a tone since she met Blake, back when there was countless protocols to keep her from doing something stupidly aggressive towards a prisoner.

Hearing this Ren jumped up from his desk and spoke, "He has only been in the box a few hours. Give him some more time." He could not have another incident like the many that littered Ruby's past working in the torture cells. Ruby turned her head, a sickening smirk grew on her face as she spoke again, "That'll take too long. I'm just going to start jamming a soldering iron into his tender flesh if he doesn't want to give up anything."

Ren wasn't expecting such a violent turn from Ruby. He actually worried for the crime boss in the cells. "I'm heading with you." Ren got out and quickly followed the woman out of the room. He knew how terrible this could end for Giovanni. If he thought he had seen why she was known as the torture master and survived... he was about to learn exactly how wrong he was. And he strongly didn't like the gut feeling he was having that 'Red the Torture Master' would make an appearance.

Once Ruby stood in the elevator she smiled. "You should go and make sure he is out... I need to stop by engineering. Need to pick up a soldering iron... and something fun... not so much for him. But for me... if I get to use it." Ruby nearly sung causing a chill, he just knew rung throughout the floor, and judging by the way a crowd had formed around him meant it rung through enough to the people who had seen the original Red to develop fear in their eyes.

Ren walked up to the one person he knew would know exactly what to do, "Get security ready just in case. I think Red may have returned in full force. And get a medic team on standby for Giovanni's cell. Make sure they are equipped to deal with first to third degree burns." Ren demanded as he quickly sped through the growing crowd. Once he was outside it he spoke again, this time louder. "We may need to initiate Protocol Rose mark Alpha! Be on standby!"

* * *

Ruby began to stroll with a slight skip in her step, lightly swaying the piece of metal and plastic that would heat up in a matter of seconds. In her other hand she had a large clear glass object, just tossing it up and catching it.

She began to whistle as the door was opened for her by two terrified guards. She could see the man smirking in the chair. Bruises littering his body, but no visible broken bones. Ren noticed the vial in his partner's hand just as she casually tossed it up.

"Now Gio... I'm sure what you are thinking, you think I finally ran out of things to use on you. But I have some bad news for you. I decided to stop using the book. And not only that, I decided to stop being a nice person." Ruby began as she turned a dial on the edge of the plastic in her hand.

"So I stopped by engineering. Got something fun, also probably considered 'illegal' even by our standards." Ruby spoke handing the soldering iron that she just turned on to Ren. She began to stroll back to face the man tied up still.

"I'm sure you are wondering what this is..." Ruby began holding the vial up filled with a red powder. "After all, the only place or organisation that uses this stuff is Remnant and even then outside of certain grounds it is experimental." Ruby began as she began to slowly twist the black stopper from the glass.

"This is what the boys in the lab call dust. This particular strain is called fire dust. It is called that because... well you will find out soon enough. What I will say is we use this in our anti-tank nine millimetre rounds... and it has been declared a crime by Atlas to use on a prisoner. Unluckily for you I don't work for Atlas. My branch actually considers it fair game, provided the normal techniques don't work."

As Ruby spoke the man began to laugh, only getting stopped by the gag, she knew Ren must have put in. Fearing that 'Red' would break free. Ruby knew that she wouldn't but decided to amuse him. Ruby didn't respond to the almost mocking laugh with words. Instead once the stopper was removed she simple twisted her wrist to let a few grains fall out and hit the man's thigh.

He could see his flesh start to almost freely bubble from those few grains. Before Ruby even opened her mouth to taunt she took the soldering iron from Ren and pressed the needle like tip into the area that started to bubble.

Splitting the skin in an almost biblical way as it parted to the tip and heat. The screams coming from him where different from what Ruby had heard previously from him. Those were screams of mockery. These Ruby knew where genuine. She knew it would only get better.

"You see Gio... a lot of people mistakenly think Roman's affectionate nickname for me is where I got my call sign from. Nope I got it from extracting information from the likes of you. And I guarantee you, I'm going to find out where your nieces are within the hour." Ruby continued as she began to twist the soldering iron where the flesh had started to fuse with it.

Prying the flesh apart she began to titter the vial just closer. "Now, time to cauterize. Don't worry... this will hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Ruby spoke pouring some grains in as she quickly pulled the iron from the wound revelling in the screams that seemed to ring out almost like they were unmuffled.

"Green, be nice and take the gag off. He can't talk with it in. I promise I won't pour some dust into his mouth." Ren slightly taken aback at that one comment. But knew it was going to be worth it just because he could talk sooner.

Ren reached behind the head of the man and carefully ungagged him. Never taking his eyes off Ruby. Just in case she would go back on her word. He had no idea how fire dust would react to the digestive track, or worse the respiratory track.

"Now, I can continue this for a while, so what do you want to do? More dust or cut to the chase and you just tell us all?" Ruby said as she dragged the soldering iron just above the skin, as to not cause any burns but so the heat is obvious.

He was in unimaginable pain from just this round. He was able to ignore the vast majority of the pain previously, but now... he not only saw his skin boil, he felt it. He felt his skin fuse with the metal. And felt that same flesh getting ripped from it like it was nothing.

He began to breathe heavily as he began to weigh the pros and cons, causing Ruby to roll her eyes and press down onto the soft flesh of the man's thigh with the soldering iron. Causing him to scream. "Need an answer!"

"They live in the Island Compound. Now just stop it!" Ruby shook her head tutting as she jammed the soldering iron into the other leg of the man. She didn't say anything as she just left the room. Closely followed by Ren who ripped it out and turned it off as he tossed it onto the table filled with torture tools.

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Normally she would never do something like that, but he also hadn't seen her do what she did best in a long time. "Red! Where are you going!?" Ren called out as the medic teams went in to make sure the man was still breathing and not near death.

"I'm going to place a storming order on the Island Compound. We should be fine with nothing more than twenty five to thirty armed men. I'm not going to go back full blown Red. I just couldn't stand after seeing her again to just let a slow method win."

"So you went with fire dust!?"

"It got the job done, and that dust was refined to the same heat a soldering iron would get to. Why do you think it took me so long to get there? So yes he has first degree burns but over a very small portion of his body. He wasn't in any risk." Ruby spoke turning around to face her friend.

Ren just exhaled through his nose as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are going on long range support during the storm. I am not running the risk of either of those two dying. And next time you are going to do something like that. A heads up would be nice."

"But then I couldn't see the look on your face as I poured a rather mild version of one of the strongest things we have onto his leg. Don't get your panties in a bunch. The mind is a lot stronger than people give it credit for." She spoke as Ren smirked a lopsided smirk. "You are a slight bitch when you do that."

* * *

Blake actually felt herself relax for the first time in a long while. She could feel herself being actually tired and after she yawned into her hand quickly turned around to see her friends standing there laughing a little at the sight of Ruby talking to Blake.

The woman who hadn't cared what people thought about her, just to show a much softer side when she talked to Blake when they thought they were alone. Tai and Yang both were shocked when Ruby and Blake began to talk about intimate things, but they still were happy that Ruby seemed to be alive and okay.

"How much did you hear?" Blake asked as Yang snickered. "Almost everything... I mean... like... I'm no longer curious what Rubes meant by calling you Mistress... but seriously? What?"

"She likes being submissive... and I like being dominating... now do you really want me to go in detail?" Blake asked as Yang blushed. Blake turned to Weiss who gestured towards Yang. As if wanting her to clarify. "Blake isn't wrong... Ruby really does like to be tied down..." Weiss blushed as they walked out of the room.

Blake knew this really was going to end rather soon. Not just because she knew Tai and Yang would drop it rather fast, because they knew she would go into detail. "But she is actually doing well, they still are pulling loose straws right now, but right now they are still fine."

"That is good... but I think I finally got cooking down..." Yang spoke as the rest took a step back away from her. "Yang... sweetie... I was lying when I said it was good." Weiss spoke as Yang developed a hurt look. "I mean... if it is meant to be fish... why did it taste like chicken... and cut like beef jerky..."

"It was meant to be a grilled cheese actually..." Yang pouted as the rest just looked at her once more. "I'm going to go ask the detail to get some take out... Indian food okay with you guys?" Tai asked wanting to put an end to that questioning fearing he would walk into the kitchen and they were missing parts of plasterboard once again.

"Sure... sounds good dad." Yang pouted as Weiss laughed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it has been a while since I got to writing for this... but this was written in one sitting... so yay? Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
